Be Somebody
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: A girl drops on the floor of the Alaric's office. Who is she? Is she a friend or a foe? Is she after the knife? Why is she here? What are her powers?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! This is an idea that slowly started to grow into my head while watching Legacies! And I added The 100 crossover because I always wanted to make a similar fanfiction in that fandom so I thought why not? I hope you like how this book goes! _**

**_Just keep in mind that this story is a lot of AU so it won't follow exactly the events of any other fandom, I'm trying to fusion those fandoms as peaceful as I can. Furthermore, this story is a crossover between The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Legacies, The 100 and in much later chapters Teen Wolf._**

**_Also, this is the 1st book in a series and the story Belonging is a sort of sequel and happening in the same fandom as this story, so after this, I suggest checking it out if you want._**

**_With this chapter, I would suggest listening to BANNERS - Someone To You._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 01: A Girl's Memories**_

Alaric gets awakened by both his business and personal phone ringing like crazy.

"What is it, Dorian?" He asks sleepy and grumpy.

"Finally! There is this girl in your office she is unconscious and we don't know who is she? We were all asleep when the sound of something crashing woke up your girls. They are with her right now, trying to wake her up." Dorian tells him and he is worried.

"Um...i'll be right there..." Alaric says as he is trying to wake himself up and push the sleep fog away from his brain and register what his being told.

"Umm...Dorian, is dad the one you talk? Tell him we got into her mind because we saw her nose is bleeding, she has suffered a sort of migraine before appearing here, she was in some sort of bathroom before fainting. I say we let her wake up on her own because I don't want Lizzie and I be responsible for brain damaging a poor innocent girl." Josie said to Dorian and Alaric heard it and he was thankful for Josie's maturity at this moment.

"Tell her I heard her and I'm coming!" Alaric said quickly before sitting up from his bed and going towards his bathroom and started freshening up.

_**Time Skip: An Hour Later:**_

Alaric studied the girl on his office's couch. Dressed in pink PJs and her hair was placed behind her ear and she wore pink fluffy socks. Her PJs shirt had bloody drips.

"She looks to be around 20 years old." Lizzie noted and everyone nodded agreeing.

Then suddenly the girl seemed to come around by sniffing her nose and raising her hand to wipe off the blood yet there was no blood since Josie was kind enough to wipe it off.

The girl opened her eyes and looked lost around her and she said something in a language that nobody understood and made everyone say "huh?" which made their presence known to the girl who jumped up and with one swift move of her hand she had her fists clenched and she was ready to attack someone.

"We are not going to harm you!" Josie exclaimed as she raised her hand in surrender and she walked in front of her dad and the girl.

Her greenish-brownish eyes seemed to calculate everything around her and what Josie said and relaxed.

"You understood me." Josie said surprised and the girl nodded with a smile and opened her mouth to say something but cough overtook whatever words were in her mouth.

"Give her water!" Lizzie exclaimed as she gave a bottle to the girl who shook her head no and continues το cough.

Once she was done she smiled and said in perfect English.

"I'm sick. I have what the doctor calls Infection of the Upper Respiratory System. It supposed to last 3 days but my immune system is already compromised by my two immune system diseases called Hashimoto Thyroiditis and Osteoarthritis Chondropathy to my knees. Also, also I have been suffering from depression and anxiety since I was little and you can add to my ever-growing list the week-long migraines." The girl said with a smile and blushed cheeks she wanted not to sound awkward but the whole situation was awkward.

"What is your name?" Alaric asked her and she smiled.

"Oh! I'm Vasiliki Andoniadou. And from what I gather I did it again... I traveled to another dimension." She said so self sure that everyone gape at her.

"Apparently," Alaric said as he was trying to find his words.

"When am I exactly?" Vasiliki asked and she looked at Alaric in hopes of finding answers.

"It's 2028." He said and Vasiliki nodded trying to digest the whole deal.

"So, in this universe, I must be 29 years old. Do you have vortex manipulators yet?" Vasiliki asked as everyone could see the wheels in her head turning.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked her in a rude way.

"I'm talking about a way of me getting out of here and not altering the timeline anymore although there is a chance the timeline requires my presence which is weird since I'm no one. I have no active powers besides sometimes I predict things that happen 24 hours later or minute and that is where the special unique ends." She said to Lizzie and Lizzie nodded understanding where she came from.

"Have you done this before? You seem too collected in comparison with someone who for the first time traveled to other dimensions." Dorian voiced the question in everyone's minds.

"Yes, I have. To my earth's future. The year was 2149 and I had stayed there for 12 years in total until conditions and was forced me and other people who were around me get into cryogenic sleep for 125 years when we were awakened it was 125 years after 2156, it was 2281 and earth was destroyed because of a third nuclear apocalypse me and my friends caused...but my friend Monty and Harper who without our knowledge didn't sleep, they spent all their remaining lives searching for an unnamed planet that my...ehm...my cousin Elena Andoniadou will find that can sustain human life...I remember my friends Clarke and Bellamy with Monty's and Harper's son Jordan were looking at the planet since we were in its orbit and I suddenly felt a stab in my head and I went into a seizure and fainted next thing I know I'm awakened in my bed and I'm still fifteen while back on the ship I was by now 24 years old and if I hadn't frozen I would be 149 years old and dead but I had frozen so I was still 15 and my day was starting over again... I had not only returned back in time but I was reliving the same day again, the very same one that had caused me to teleport to 2149. Yet this time nothing happened and I had only my memories. A year later I fell sick and got diagnosed with my immune diseases and everything because of the radiation I was exposed to in the future...no one, of course, connected the dots but me. I kept my mouth shut. Thus this is my second trip." Vasiliki told them and everyone looked at her disbelievingly and she sat back down.

"How did you fit in when you appeared out of nowhere?" Josie asked intrigued and sighed Vasiliki like she wanted to say that now the things get tricker.

"Here is the thing, when I woke up I was in a cell with handcuffs that seemed to numb my body for some reason. Then as I blinked for what felt like 100th-time memories started flooding my brain. Memories of things I supposedly had done and I was doing time for. I had killed the president's guards, ten of them, with electricity that I regenerated through my hands. It sounds cool but it wasn't I was afraid of myself! I remembered that this me didn't go by my name but they called her Nansia which is a nickname for Athanasia and it's my middle name and it means immortality in Greek, it's the feminine version of the name Athanasios and the name of my maternal grandfather who I never met yet everyone in my family used to say I was the female version of him down to how I walked and talked. He was a professor of History and surprisingly I'm majoring in European History and Psychology. Anyhow, I had memories of who I was on the Ark and honestly, they sucked... I was a forbidden child hence I was abandoned in the Ark's orphanage and my dad was floated for having an affair with my mum and producing a child out of it. My mum unwillingly was forced to say that my dad had raped her in order to not get killed and continue working on the Ark since she was an engineer and they needed her. And I was forever cut out from her. I had seen her maybe twice in my life, when I was 3 and she had begged Jaha, our president, to allow her to see me and give me at least a name because till then I was Orphan 283, no name or anything. I was given the name Athanasia or Nansia as I renamed myself and started calling myself later in life and then on my fifteenth birthday when she came and said that I could be her engineering apprentice as a way for me to rise in the social ranks and be somebody. I refused and yelled at her that I didn't want to be her apprentice and if she cared she wouldn't have abandoned me and raised me." Vasiliki said and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Then she left and I never saw her again. She died when they had to suffocate sector 13 in order to gain a little more oxygen for the rest of the Ark. The Council was keeping it a secret from all of us that we were running low on everything and our only hope was to either go back down to earth and die like every other human did 97 years prior to us due to nuclear radiation or die in space from starvation. After another member of the engineering crew was killed rumors started floating of our doom and everyone was panicking and resulted into some sort of riots that resulted into overcrowding in the prison sector which led the Jaha and the Council to pass a law, if the offender is under 18 to be jailed and at the age of 18 executed by either floating or electrocuting to death. If the offender was above 18 he or she was executed on the spot not even arrested. Public executions became the norm for weeks to come until Unity day came and celebrations gave a sense of peace again. I was by now 16 and due to the fact I had gotten sick with the flu I was led to the infirmary and there I met Abby, a council member. The Ark's only doctor. She diagnosed me with common flu but she witnessed my interest in the medical equipment and asked me if I wanted to be like she and I nodded. A week later I was told by the Orphanage I was assigned to the Medical Field and I was starting my training the next day. I spent a year working and learning beside Abby. As I told you Unity Day came and I was seventeen years old and since I was in the upper-level sectors I was welcomed to join the ball every kid in the down levels heard and dreamed of attending. Then as I was dancing wearing a green mask a girl with an aqua blue mask bumped into me and I saw guards chasing her. I instantly got into defense mode I grabbed the girl's hand and we ran together towards the church sector where no guards were allowed in. I told her to hide and I stood guard before the door. The guards shot me with an ICER which freezes your body and at the same time electrocutes you and I grew up fearing it." Vasiliki said as she looked at the ground and rubbed her palms together as a way to keep calm.

By now everyone in the room had sat in some chair or the floor and listened carefully.

"After the first shot I felt so much pain that I yelled out in pain but soon the pain seemed to fade and I attempted to stand up but I got shot again this time it was worse, I could see my limps crystallizing and I looked at the guards and something warm took me over, the ice faded from my arms and I held my chest since it felt on fire as I groaned then as I looked at my palms they were holding a small ball of electricity and I looked at the guards at loss and shock. They were mirroring my face and then the guard that shot me exclaimed that my eyes were neon green and red at the same time changing between those colors next thing I know I throw that ball to the guard and didn't lose time to regenerate more and more. I watch them turn into ash before my eyes and I didn't care. Then I turned to the door and touched it and the doorknob and I froze it. I fucking froze it. I saw more guards coming and I quickly iced the floor and then melt the ice on the door and I ran inside and told the girl to run. Then a guard broke in and the girl ran to him hugging him. I learned that the guard was the girl's brother. She was a forbidden child that went under the radar for fifteen years. He sneaks us to his home and made his sister hide under the floor and then once she was safe he turned to me and apologized before punching me knocking me down. I woke up handcuffed and in prison And that is where my memories stopped flooding my head." Vasiliki told them and looked at them only to realize that by now there was the sun coming up and rays of sunshine were peaking from the curtains.

"Then once I was aware of who I was the door burst open and guards picked me up. I saw other people were forcefully taken out of their cells and led to a jump ship. We thought for 97 years that no humans survived the nuclear apocalypse and we were the last humans in existence and now we were being sent to the ground. From then on a lot happened and I learned a lot about this Athanasia and my family tree. Apparently, my powers were all related to the elements and yet I didn't know if what I had then and now is some sort of manifestation that evolved throughout generations that reached to total element manipulation sort of power. When I returned to my time I tested my abilities and it seemed I had none yet I was never in any danger like I was back in the future. Yet I seemed to have more control over my predictions. Years went by and I never jumped until now." Vasiliki said rubbed her head and yawned and she looked at the room.

Dorian, Emma, Alaric, Josie and Lizzie seemed too busy trying to digest what she had told them and Vasiliki gave them the time by laying back on the couch and closing her eyes for a bit.

That bit though turned to be for five hours of sleep.

Alaric and the rest watched her sleep and contemplated.

"She was telling the truth throughout everything." Emma said as she showed them the crystal of truth.

"I say we test her abilities as we did to Landon." Josie suggested and Alaric nodded.

"Once she wakes up and eats something we can start." Alaric said in determination,

_**Time Skip: Mid-**__**afternoon**_

Vasiliki woke up and she walked towards the exit of the office. She was looking for the kitchen since she was really hungry and in general, she wanted to study her surroundings.

As she was walking towards what looked to have plenty more kids she realized that she was in a school!

"Um...are you lost?" A girl with luscious dirty blonde hair asked her kindly and Vasiliki found herself nodding she didn't trust her voice or English at this moment since telling the other people her story a few hours ago made her head hurt and her throat scratchy and in pain. She was still sick after all.

Then her stomach made a hungry sound that didn't go unnoticed by Hope's werewolf hearing and the girl chuckled as she took the new girl's arm and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm Hope. What is your name?" Hope asked the girl near her as she hooked an arm around the girl's and guided her towards the kitchen complete in the opposite direction from the one she was on.

"I'm...Nansia." Vasiliki whispered and Hope gave her a weird outlook.

"Why are you whispering?" Hope asked concerned laced in her voice and face.

"Sorry, I'm sick and my throat is about to close." Vasiliki whispered back and Hope nodded as she continued walking.

Vasiliki had given a false name because in all honest after returning from her Earth's future she felt more like Nansia than Vasiliki. In her mind, Vasiliki was a teen who trusted people way too easily and too fast that trait had gotten her hurt many times and turned her into a loner.

Nansia was a strong warrior that had superpowers. She had gone through hell yet she wasn't afraid to love and thus she wasn't a loner.

Polar opposites.

And Vasiliki needed to be Nansia now if she was too stay here for an unknown amount of time and forming friendships might help her figure out what is going on and why is she here.

_**48 Hours Earlier: General POV:**_

_**Hope walked into her room and closed her door and sighed in disappointment. Then she sat on her bed and opened her grimoire and went through it without really paying attention to the spells but the drawings around them.**_

_**Then her eyesight fell on a spell she had found when she was first returned to the school after the whole thing with the Hallow ended and she lost her dad.**_

_**It was a spell to bring or get you to the people you miss or have lost contact with.**_

_**She thought maybe, just maybe, if she brought a new student of supernatural origins and maybe that way she will stop being alone since no one in the school wanted to be her friend. They all thought of her as evil or if you hang out with her you will probably end up dead just like her parents and Uncle Elijah.**_

_**Hope's mind came up with an idea; she could summon someone new and make sure to get to befriend them first before anyone in this school got to them and drove her against her!**_

_**She quickly stood up and started lighting her candles and she started to chant.**_

_**"Afferte mihi solitudo et persecutus est amicus meus. Ut participes animam meam, et de superno auxilio pugnare mecum, semper et numquam meis me solum relinquatis." (Bring me a trusted friend my way to chase my loneliness away. To share my troubles of the supernatural and help me fight, always be by my side and never leave me alone.")**_

_**Then a wind blew out of nowhere and the lights went out. Nothing happened though and Hope thought that her spell didn't work.**_

_**She went to bed and slept through the night. She went on with her day normally forgetting about the spell.**_

_**End of flashback:**_

Hope was on her way to dinner when she saw the weird and sick looking girl walking around lost.

Nansia and Hope walked into the dinner and they sat in an empty table.

"What do you want to eat?" Hope asked Nansia and Nansia sighed and wrote the word "soup?" on the table with her hand and Hope chuckled and nodded as she left and went to get the food.

Nansia spent half an hour watching the people around her and her clothes, she had blood on her shirt from her nose and she knew that she had a fever by the feeling of her eyes being in flames. Also, she realized that her hair was oil as heck because she had four days to have a bath.

Hope was anxious about returning and finding the new girl surrounded by other students but she was positively surprised when she returned and saw Nansia laying her head on the table and closing her eyes and humming some song.

"Hey, here is your soup." Hope said softly and Nansia seat up and she mouthed "thank you" and she started eating.

The two girls sat in silence and ate as Hope studied Nansia and she wondered where she came from.

"Where are you from?" Hope asked Nansia and she witnessed the look Nansia gave Hope.

"Greece." She whispered and Hope was caught off guard she expected some town in US not oceans away...

Wow!

"What are your gifts?" Hope asked intrigued and excited but her excitement died down when Nansia shrugged in a manner that let Hope know that Nansia didn't know specifically.

"I can from time to time predict the future...maybe I'm a low level psychic." Nansia spoke with soft whisper and Hope had leaned in closer to hear her.

Hope nodded understanding the confusion of being a psychic or just very observant.

Then an awkward silence took over them as Nansia stared around her and Hope studied her.

Alaric returned to his office and he had brought a soup and orange juice for Vasiliki but found her nowhere.

He got worried that she might have had another episode and was sent back to her earth or whatever.

He waited a bit thinking that she must have gone to the bathroom but she didn't show up so he decided to go look for her himself.

He found her in the cafeteria eating and semi-talking with Hope he relaxed a bit and went back to his office waiting for her.

True to his thoughts Vasiliki showed up and soon Alaric told her that they needed to test her abilities although now that she is sick her powers might be on the fritz so they had to wait a week and see. He asked her if she feels if she is about to disappear again but she shook her head no.

Like that Alaric decided to put her in a dorm, she shared with Penelope Park.

"Penelope meet your new roommate..."

"Nansia!" Vasiliki whispered loud enough to only be heard by Penelope who smiled kindly at the newcomer as Vasiliki sat to the empty bed Penelope then looked at Alaric in confusion.

"She is fighting a cold at the moment that is why we can't test her abilities yet so we don't know what she is. Miss Emma says she is a high lever psychic maybe something more according to what...Nansia said to us but we don't know for sure yet. Be kind to her alright? She's gone through a lot in short spam of time." Alaric warned Penelope who listened and nodded as she looked at Nansia only to see her cry then as she opened her eyes both Alaric and Penelope saw them glow blue and green a contrast to her brown-greenish eyes.

"Nansia?!" Alaric asked hesitantly as he approached the girl too afraid she will zap out of existence.

"The keys to the void shall be found but not given to the Beast of the Dark. If the gates of the forgotten open, death and distraction follows, blood will overflow the rivers of the world." Vasiliki spoke in a hypnotized state as her eyes glowed and more tears run down her eyes but as she spoke Penelope witnessed that her tears from transparent water became red.

"HER EYES ARE BLEEDING!" Penelope exclaimed as she shook the new girl hoping she wakes up but only caused her to faint in her arms.

A scared Penelope looked at an equal scared Alaric.

"You said she was just a psychic, not an oracle, Doctor Saltzman." Penelope said shocked and scared as she held the girl's body.

Alaric then helped Penelope put Nansia to the bed as he covered her with the duvets he explained to her what they had learned about her in the short time she was here.

"She sounds like a traveler witch just like Katherine Petrova's family were from History Professor Dorian told us." Penelope said to Alaric once both stepped out of her room leaving the tortured girl to sleep whatever she was facing off.

Alaric looked at her in complete shock.

How come and he hadn't thought of it?

Alaric said goodbye to his student and rushed to the library retrieving the Petrova family tree.

He opened and his eyes fell on a picture of a babe being held by a Nadia Petrova.

_**Start of entry:**_

_**"Nadia Petrova died on February 23rd, 1539 in childbirth, birthing her sixth child and seventh, a son and daughter, Dimitri Antonov and Thalia Adonov.**_

_**Nadia was married to Aleksandar Andonov in 1535 and became Nadia Andonov.**_

_**She birthed six children who two were stillborn and four survived. Her children were born in that order, eldest Dessislava Andonov (survived), eldest son Emil Andonov (survived), younger son Georgi Andonov (stillborn), younger daughter Hristina Iliana Andonov (survived), youngest son Ivan Andonov (stillborn, twin number 1, survived two months before dying from fever), youngest daughter Kalina Andonov (stillborn, twin number 2, survived two months before also dying from fever), second youngest son Dimitri Andonov (twin number 1, survived) and Thalia Andonov (twin number 2, survived).**_

_**Her surviving children were in that order; eldest daughter Dessislava Andonov, eldest son Emil Andonov, younger daughter Hristina Iliana Andonov, younger son Dimitri Andonov, youngest daughter Thalia Andonov.**_

_**Her stillborn children were in that order eldest son from the stillborn children Georgi Andonov, younger son Ivan Andonov, younger daughter Kalina Andonov (twin to Ivan).**_

_**It is unknown what other children came afterward but it is known that the following generations were lost in time. The last known survivor was a girl going by the name Kamen Andonoglou (born 1899 mother to Athanasios Andonoglou) who her family had immigrated to Eastern Thrace in the late 1800s around the same time the name changed also from Andonov to Andonoglou.**_

_**Later in time in 1937 Kamen's son changed the name to Andoniadis making the sound more Hellenic (Greek). Last known relatives of this family are, Helena Andoniadou (born in 1966 in Belgium), Maria Andoniadou (born in 1973 in Stockholm, Sweden) and a son while Athanasios got married to a Vasiliki Mpozineki in Holland in 1961.**_

_**The last remaining descended was known to be two grandchildren of Athanasios known as Vasiliki Athanasia Andoniadou (born in 1999 in Dublin, Republic of Ireland) and Nicole Kalina Andoniadou- Skorpiti (born in 2004 in Thessaloniki, Greece). Both girls are half-sisters. Vasiliki's father was known to be Colin O'Connell but the couple never got married nor they wanted to give the name O'Connell to the babe because they relationship didn't exist anymore by the time Vasiliki was born.**_

_**As for Nicole, her father was Dimitris Skorpitis. Maria and Dimitri got married in 2003."**_

_**End of entry:**_

Alaric stood and watched the last sentences puzzled because they looked freshly written and no one had touched that book since he received that book from Damon once he opened the school. How did it update itself?

Then his door opened and Hope walked in and asked how come and they had a new recruit and why she wasn't notified about her arrival.

"Because you are a student and not one of the staff, Hope, don't forget that." Alaric said seriously as he stared at Hope who by now had sat down right across him.

"Alright...so what is she? Is she a potential student or a monster coming after any new keys for Malivore?" Hope asked with a distrusting tone which Alaric could understand her stance when it came to new students.

After Landon and Rafael he was also distrusting when it came to new students in the school.

_**So? What do you think is Nansia is? **_

_**Well, what do you think will happen next?**_

_**Do you think Nansia will be a Psychic? Or a Traveller witch like Katherine's family just because she is distantly related? **_

_**Tell me in your comments!**_

_**Follow me on:**_

_**Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

_**Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

_**Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

_**Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

_**Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

_**Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

_**Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!_**

**_I want to thank everyone who read this story! I've been working on this since Christmas and throughout the summer. It started as one story but it's developing into an entire universe and a series and this is the 1st book._**

**_The story Belonging it's a story that is happening in the same universe just to different people. _**

**_During the summer I made some adjustments to the chapters and I'm still writing chapters. _**

**_I really hope you like this story! I hope you enjoy this journey just as much as I'm enjoying it writing it._**

**_With this chapter, I would suggest listening to the following song;_**

**_Florence and The Machine - Which Witch_**

**_I also want to thank the 3 people who favorited it, the 2 people who are following it. Thank you very much it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 02: After Sickness**_

It's been two days since Nansia appeared in the Salvatore school and her sickness was starting to fade away and Nansia herself was starting to get cozy while rooming with Penelope.

Yes, of course, she hasn't decorated her room yet nor got tested in order to figure out what she was.

Nansia woke up and looked at Penelope sleeping when she decided to get ready for breakfast in order to allow Penelope to have the bathroom as long as she wanted.

In the two days, they've roomed together the bathroom scheduled has been a major problem which Nansia blames herself for since she is the one having problems with her number two extortion...if you know what I mean...

Once she got ready with the few clothes she was given by Lizzie and Josie and even Penelope she was ready and sat on her bed as she put the thermometer in her mouth and waited in order to check her temperature.

She had a mild fever today but nothing else not even a blocked nose or anything.

She walked to Alaric's office and said good morning.

"How are you?" Alaric asked her and she smiled saying she had a little fever.

"But I can be tested in order to figure out what i am." Nansia said smiling.

She stood up and the training started.

_**Couple Hours Later:**_

She focused on the log of wood on the floor and tried to lift it with her own mind when suddenly a fleeting thought of it catching fire appeared in her mind and in seconds it caught fire scaring both her and Lizzie who was timing her.

"What does that mean?" Nansia asked her and Lizzie smiled.

"You have some sort of power. Try to lift it now without bursting it in flames." Lizzie instructed her and Nansia nodded.

Suddenly the log disappeared and appeared behind Lizzie scaring them again.

"I swear I'm thinking that it should levitate not teleport! Damn it!" Nansia exclaimed angrily as she sat down and started ripping seeds off the ground and throwing it away.

"Relax, it is a sign that you are something! Which is good! Maybe you don't have telekinesis." Lizzie said to her as she sat down with her.

"I know I have it because I used it in the past." Nansia told Lizzie with a tired tone.

"Then try to show it then." Lizzie instructed Nansia with a strict tone and Nansia nodded then she looked at the rock before her and as she raised her arm and then twisted her fingers and before she closed her eyes and pictured it flying above the ground.

Lizzie's gasp made her open her eyes and look at Lizzie who gapes straight ahead and then Nansia opened one eye and looked at the levitating log of wood and opened both her eyes and smiled wide and proudly!

She made it!

Lizzie smiled back at her as she wrote down something in her notepad regarding Nansia's process and gifts.

"Now what is next?" Nansia asked excited and Lizzie read her notepad and said;

"Try to cast this spell." Lizzie said serious as she handed her a sheet of paper and Nansia read it and nodded but as she prepared herself Lizzie cut her off by saying how she should focus her energy in the words not her actions.

She closed her eyes and started chanting the words she was given, the spell was to conjure a candle and light it up.

Lizzie watched as a candle phase and trying to appear in the woods. Nansia repeated the chanting words six times the last three times she yelled them out in frustration. Then with a jerk of her hand because she grew frustrated the candle didn't only appear in the woods and lit but was knocked over by a wind that was not nature made.

Nansia then put her hand down after she let out a scream when the wind was conjured and stumbled backward and looked at the fire that has started from the candle that had tipped over and Lizzie rushed to put it out by waving her hand over it and then looked at Nansia in complete shock and awe.

"I used to read about Bonnie Bennett having such power but never in my life seen someone use it! It's incredibly rare, Nansia!" Lizzie exclaimed in awe as she looked at Nansia who waited patiently for feedback.

Nansia had asked everyone in the school to call her Nansia as a way to not be associated with the mundane self she was back in her own dimension and everyone had agreed, so Vasiliki was no more.

"So? What am I? Am I allowed to stay in this school?" Nansia asked in hopes for an affirmative answer.

"So, far I have seen traits of a very powerful witch with a little hint of a Traveller like the ones I read in the books and the same kind Nadia Petrova and Katherine Pierce were before becoming vampires. But that is what my dad wants to talk to you about." Lizzie said as she wrote down on her notepad what she had seen and failed to realize that Nansia wasn't aware of her association with the Petrova bloodline and looked shocked at Lizzie.

"What? Who are those people? Your dad? What does your dad need to talk to me about? Am I missing something here, Lizzie?" Nansia bombarded the blonde with million questions and Lizzie gaped at her before grimacing.

"You don't know, do you?" Lizzie asked with a hesitant tone and Nansia glared at her and shook negatively her head.

"Shit!" Lizzie exclaimed as Nansia marched away from Lizzie in hopes of finding Alaric's office and getting some answers.

Alaric was reading upon some Travelers history when Nansia burst through his office's door and slammed her hand on top of his desk and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" Alaric asked with an expecting look and Nansia glared at him before saying through gritted teeth;

"What do I have to do with the Petrova bloodline? Explain!"

Alaric closed the book and sat straight before taking a deep breath and standing up and walked towards the bookcase in his right and took a book out.

"Read this and you'll understand then I have some questions of my own." Alaric told her as he handed her the Petrova book and the book he was flipping through before Nansia rudely interrupted his research.

_**Time Skip: Three Hours Later:**_

Nansia closed the second book and rubbed her eyes in a daze while Alaric sat there and waited for her to finish.

"How can I look like her? How can I be related to her? How does a book in different dimension know about my life?" Nansia asked Alaric in complete confusion and loss.

"Those are the same questions I wanted to ask you but since you have no clue we must find those answers together then. But for now, welcome to the school miss Nansia!" Alaric said with a comforting smile and Nansia nodded.

"I want to have a blood test done and compare it with someone who is of Petrova descended" Nansia asked Alaric who smiled and said;

"Then we are planning to have a road trip to Atlanta and pay a visit to Elena Salvatore then." Alaric said smiling and Nansia nodded not understanding the big deal.

_**Couple Days Later: Early in the morning around 3 am:**_

Nansia yelled out in her sleep as she shot up straight with blood coming out of her nose and eyes as she sobbed and bloody tears run down her eyes. Then she started coughing violently. She stood up and tried to rush to the bathroom but the coughing brought her to her knees and she held herself with her hands on four as she kept coughing. The thudding noise of her knees coming into contact with the floor, her yells and coughs woke Penelope who rushed to her side and held the poor girl's hair back as she puked black blood on the apple red fluffy carpet.

Penelope rubbed soothingly the girl's back speaking kind words softly as she watched in terror and worry the other girl's condition.

The bedroom door flew open as a worried Emma and Dorian rushed into the room causing both girls to look up but Nansia couldn't keep her head up for long before she let a painful moan as she continued coughing out blood.

Two more minutes of this and Nansia with Penelope's help was dragged away from the blood she puked and was held in the other girl's arms as she cried exhausted from everything.

"It's okay, you'll be okay!" Penelope repeated the same mantra to her from the beginning of her episode.

"Why? Why is this happening? It's like my own body rejects me." Nansia asked in a low voice and looked at Emma and Dorian who was looking at her and the blood.

"We need to test the blood you puked." Dorian said as he took a sample and put it in a zip-lock baggy and then walked to Nansia and swiped the blood under her eyes and nose putting them in different zip-lock baggies and then handed her a towel to wipe herself. And then he took a needle and took drew blood from Nansia's hand as she held it out for him and turned around because she hated needles. The vile he took with Nansia blood direct from her vein looked dark red almost black which made Dorian and Emma look at Nansia in wonder when they saw it as they were putting in a plastic zip-lock baggy.

"Girls you'll sleep in a different room now we need to have this room cleaned and checked." Emma said kindly as she helped the poor girl on her feet and with Penelope's help they walked out of the room.

Once girls were settled in a spare room Penelope turned to Nansia and asked;

"What were the screams about? What did you see in your sleep?"

"I saw me getting tortured in Mountain Weather...I got my bone marrow drawn without anesthesia. I also saw how I was cornered by Rippers and they had almost killed me! I was found by my friend Bellamy. Clarke and Abby later told me I flatlined twice during the surgery." Nansia told Penelope in a low voice as she looked at her hands and avoided looking, Penelope.

Penelope had wide eyes and shocked face before getting out of her bed and walking over to her and hugging her.

In another room, Dorian and Emma stared at the zip-lock baggies with the types of blood and contemplate if they should tell Alaric or not. They decided that they should handle it themselves since he had enough on his plate already.

Dorian started analyzing the blood separately when he came up with a very big difference. The blood Nansia had puked wasn't a match with the one her eyes and nose had under them or the one he drew from her vein and he couldn't find a match for them. But Nansia's blood from the vein couldn't also be checked into one category either it wasn't just one type of blood but many! Too many to be normal...

Too tired both Dorian and Emma went to bed hiding the evidence of the night.

The next morning Nansia was awakened by a little voice in her head telling her that she needs to be ready. Seconds after she was awake she realized that she had the trip to Atlanta with Alaric and rushed back to her old room to get her already packed stuff when she saw something black hanging from her pillowcase.

"What the hell is this?" She asked to no one in particular as she picked it up with two of her fingers and stare at it with disgust.

"That is a dark object. Why is it in yours and Penelope's room? And why is it a mess and smells of blood?" Alaric asked from behind her and the nineteen-year-old jumped in fear as she turned to face the headmaster.

"Didn't Professor Dorian and Doctor Emma tell you I had an episode last night?" She asked confused and Alaric shook his head negatively then another voice joined the morning conversation.

"She woke up from a nightmare while crying with bloody tears and a nose then she started cough black blood. And judging by what she is holding she might have been hexed." Penelope said with a satisfying smirk as she walked into the room very careful not to step on any remaining blood.

"WHAT? Why no one told me anything?" Alaric asked horrified but Nansia shrugged she had no idea how to answer that question.

Then Alaric left and went to find Dorian and Emma while the girls stared at the room.

"How about some cleaning and decorating?" Penelope asked excitedly at Nansia who remained with the back bag mounted on her shoulder looking lost and confused.

"Well, wouldn't the rug and sheets need to be packed up for evidence?" Nansia asked Penelope who nodded and then did a little spell and had the rug and the bloody sheets all neatly put into plastic bags.

"Now, we can decorate! So, what style do you want your side of the room to be?" Penelope asked her roommate who still shocked by the use of magic didn't answer.

And what was she supposed to answer? She never got the chance to decorate her own space before...she doesn't know her inner interior design preferences and most of all her mind wasn't at decorating at the moment.

She needed answers as to who hexed her and why?

What is she?

And is she going to Atlanta today with Alaric to meet Elena Salvatore or not?

Penelope's stare made the girl push her thoughts of Atlanta away and focus on the now.

She set her bag down and looked around her space and she thought.

"I would like to buy my own sheets in colors of cream white, light brown, cream yellow and dark brown. Then I want a lamp with a warm yellow lamp. I want to dye my wall a light pink or light purple or even a light cream yellow. I want to found posters with my bands and all and put them up on the wall. I was fluffy pillows, two of them or three then I want my own wardrobe...or at least space in some wardrobe. Is it too much?" Nansia said to Penelope as she looked at her room. Behind her stood Penelope who was smiling since the colors Nansia asked were matching perfectly with her side of the room so it wouldn't be too weird and she had some cream-yellow wall paint stored at the back of her wardrobe from when she painted her side of the walls.

"Okay, I have some cream yellow paint although I don't know if the paint is enough so we will have to go buy a little more." Penelope said as she walked to her wardrobe and pulled the can.

"I don't have money to pay for all these changes so I'll do what I always was forced to do, to make do with what I have left or can get just like the clothes I'm wearing...Maybe I should find a job. I should find a job! Okay, Penelope let's go to Mystic Grill I need to get a job for myself and then maybe later I should start decorating. So, I'm taking the first step...job first." Nansia started rambling as she looked around her and then her clothes, then just grabbed Penelope's hand and marched up out of the room.

Nansia dragged Penelope all the way to the gate when she came into a halt...she had no legal papers.

"I'm fucked! I have no legal papers!" Nansia exclaimed and then Penelope smiled and it was her turn and drag Nansia to their room again where she dag out some empty papers and with a spell, they were actual legal papers for Nansia.

Nansia yet again stared in shock. She touched them and then let out a giggle as she grasped them and then looked at Penelope who then grabbed her hand and rushes back to the school gate and they climbed up and then walked towards the town.

They arrived at the Mystic Grill and Nansia walked up to the bar and asked if they were looking for a job.

The man at the bar said they needed someone to do the dishes and Nansia smiled.

She took the apron and smiled victoriously at Penelope who thumbed up.

_**Hours Later:**_

Nansia tried to walk without wincing in pain but failed when she sat in a booth where Penelope was waiting for her.

"So, how was your first day?" Penelope asked her smiling.

"It was okay, I did the dishes. I'm happy that I can have money now and I can buy things." Nansia admitted and smiled at Penelope.

"So, when will you get your first paycheck?" Penelope asked Nansia with a smile.

"Well, by the end of this month...so 1st of October" Nansia said with the same excited smile.

Then Penelope gave Nansia an old phone of hers and told her she had used the first 6 hours of Nansia's shift to time go around town photograph time of buses and prices on things she heard Nansia say she would wish she had in her room.

Then she went back in the Grill and asked if Nansia could have her break and ordered a cheeseburger, a hamburger, and two chocolate milkshakes.

And now they were sitting talking.

Penelope waited for Nansia to finish her shift while she walked around town and even bought a book to read while she waited on her new friend. She even let Alaric know where they were just to be extra safe from detention.

She thought of how a day ago she hadn't met her and she was alone pining over Josie now she was waiting on her new roommate slash friend.

Nansia had this aura around her that made her feel at ease and wanted. She fell this attraction to her and she saw in her eyes that Nansia felt it too especially when they hugged.

Six hours later Nansia walked towards her when Penelope made her mind she was going to hide her feelings up until she knew she could trust the newbie.

Nansia she walked up to Penelope and slammed herself on the couch as Penelope gave her water bottle.

"Are you done?" Penelope asked her and Nansia nodded as yawned.

Penelope and Nansia took the last bus before they ran and climbed the gate and then sneaked into their rooms.

They fell asleep just as Alaric walked into their room and saw them asleep.

He woke Nansia up silently and Nansia looked lost at him before he whispered that they should get up to go to Atlanta now that they were no classes.

Nansia nodded as she winced as she sat up and then took her bag from the ground since she had no time to change both from work and from tiredness she put her shoes on and tiptoed after Alaric.

Once in the BMW Nansia asked Alaric if she could sleep throughout the trip and Alaric laughed said of course since she earned it.

She fell asleep in nanoseconds after she was given the okay.

While Alaric was driving his mind drifted to the talk he had with Dorian and Emma when he left Nansia in the morning;

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Why wasn't I aware of what happened last night, Dorian?" Alaric stormed into Dorian's office and not so surprisingly Emma was there too. They seemed to be discussing something and Alaric interrupted them.**_

_**"We didn't tell you because you already have enough on your plate with Landon Kirby's and Rafael's cases. We can handle a small hexing." Emma defended Dorian's and her actions in front of their boss and friend.**_

_**"Who would hex Nansia? She just showed up!" Alaric exclaimed confused. Already having forgiven Emma's and Dorian's actions.**_

_**Indeed he had a lot on his plate at the moment and he was thankful he had co-workers who thought of his emotional state and busy schedule.**_

_**"So far we think that Nansia wasn't the target but Penelope was. The hex looks days old more than three days." Emma said seriously as she studied the blood samples.**_

_**"Also, Penelope was seen having a fight with another witch, it was more of a word battle than anything. So, we asked Marianna Seith, the witch from year 8 and the one she had the fight with Penelope, and said that she didn't hex Penelope. Their fight was over if the Notre Dame was 500 or 480 years old and that resulted in a political debate about the political climate that period." Dorian said as he stood from his chair and went to show the hexed object.**_

_**"So, we have no idea where it came from...as of now though. We'll keep looking." Dorian said finishing his speech.**_

_**"Okay, keep me posted." Alaric said sighing as he felt his phone vibrate with a message from Elena Salvatore answering his questions about meeting in Atlanta.**_

_**"Alaric! The object used isn't from our school grounds though." Emma interrupted his train of thought as his thumbs flew over the keyboard on his phone coming up with an answer for Elena.**_

_**Alaric's head snapped to her direction and raised his eyebrows confused.**_

_**"Does it mean that someone from the outside is targeting Nansia?" Alaric asked Emma with a worried tone in his voice.**_

_**Who else could possibly know her existence in this dimension?**_

_**"It seems so." Emma said with a sad tone.**_

_**Then Alaric nodded and walked out of the office mentally noting to ask Elena if any other people related to the Petrova bloodline besides her existed in the world.**_

_**As Alaric walked he typed a message to Elena saying how he wanted her help with a DNA test for a new student of his. Not revealing much yet. He wanted to do it up close so Elena had no room to decline.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

When they arrived in Atlanta it was past 9 am and they were driving for over ten hours. She smiled as Alaric shook her awake and she climbed down from the car as she looked around her in awe.

Who would have thought a few months ago that she would have managed to leave Greece and go to any other country, much Atlanta in the US!

She followed Alaric into a coffee shop where a lady that looked much like her only with darker skin. She smiled at her but she didn't she looked terrified of her.

"Hi, I'm Nanisa, short for Athanasia." Nansia said as she extended her hand to her but Elena didn't shake it she stares at her shocked and terrified.

"What are you? Ric, what is she? How could she look scaringly similar to me and Katherine?" Elena asked Alaric and Nansia as if they offended her.

"My theory is that she is a Traveler just like Katherine and Nadia were. She is Nadia great great great great-great-granddaughter. Somehow, Nadia's unknown daughter dimensional jumped into another dimension and started a new life. And that is how Athanasia exists. She is incredible and I thought you would like to meet her." Alaric said as he held Nansia firmly from her shoulder as Nansia looked at Elena waiting.

Elena then walked around the table and hugged her as she started crying.

"I'm so sorry for my stance but I have been tricked by Katherine and Nadia and I instantly thought you might be like them." Elena said sobbing as she hugged Nansia tight.

"So, what does that makes us?" Nansia asked Elena once she was out of the embrace.

"Well, you can call me Aunt Elena." Elena said smiling and Nansia smiled then both girls laughed happily as they hugged again.

Alaric watched them and he smiled finally Elena wasn't the last one of her bloodline.

After hours of them talking in Elena's and Demon's house Alaric took a very much needed nap and then caught up with Damon while the girls cooked and then had dinner.

Alaric had asked Damon how he felt about Nansia and he said that she looked too guarded and older, at least her eyes seemed to be older than 19 years old and that they should be careful around her. But he was happy Elena found someone else to call family beside him, Jeremy, Ric and their daughter.

At that Alaric asked where Stephanie was and Damon said that they had sent her to a friend's house for a sleepover because Elena and he didn't feel comfortable Nansia meeting Stephanie since Stephanie had no idea of the supernatural yet.

The dinner was ready and the table set in the diner of the house as Damon and Alaric walked to see Nansia set the last plate down and smiled at Damon kindly, he just nodded her way with a tight-lipped smile.

"So, where are you from?" Damon asked Nansia once they all had sat down.

"I was born in Dublin but after a week in the baby ICU, I was born dead, I was allowed to travel with my mum back to Greece where my mum is from. My dad is Irish but that is all I know." Nansia explained as she looked at Damon her eyes were kind and her tone civil but she was tensed.

"You were born dead?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes, according to my mum's best friend and my little sister's godmother, Katerina, I had the umbilical cord wrapped around my neck and I suffocated to death and before I died the discomfort caused by my situation made me kick my twin brother to the chest stopping his heart, they couldn't save him but saved me. Katerina grabbed me by the legs and shook me and lightly tapped my chest, soon I started crying. I was for twenty minutes dead and all the doctors thought I was done for but not Katerina. My mum blamed me for my twin's death and never let me forget it...I guess I was a killer from day one and didn't have to be a sniper in Bellamy's Militia to become one." Nansia said as she answered to Elena with a tight smile and a stern tone. Everyone gaped shock at her as she stared each one in the eyes and then took a sip of her water.

Elena and she had talked about her travels to the future and what she had done while cooking and to say Elena was terrified and angry with how the world was, was the understatement of the year! Nansia also got the chance to ask Elena about what she knew about the Petrova bloodline and their witch status but she didn't know much.

As for Alaric had a vague idea of what Nansia had gone through in the future from the first time she explained to them about her dimensional jumping.

But Damon was completely unaware of all of it and was confused.

"Bellamy's Militia? What is that? Did you join the army?" Damon asked confused and intrigued.

"Yes but not by choice but by circumstance, I don't if Doctor Saltzman told you but I have the habit of dimensionally jumping through time without my consent...when I was fifteen I did it for the first time after I had an anxiety attack after learning that my best friend Vasia was killed in a terrorist attack in Belgium when I did it and ended up in the future of my dimension, from 2014 to 2149 where a lot happened, I was...locked up for killing ten of Jaha's guards...the Present's guards saving a girl named Octavia. She along with me and other 97 kids were sent to Earth after 100 years of living in space due to a nuclear apocalypse my cousins Helena's and Andreas' findings would start in 2050. Back in 2149 everyone thought that on the Ark were last humanity's chance and we were running out of resources such as oxygen and food but because most of them were cowards the decided to send prisoner kids to test the ground because we were expendable. You see there was this law that if a parent did something illegal and got caught the parents were floated into deep space and the kid, we had the one kid policy installed, would be locked in isolation if they weren't older than 18 and be executed on their 18th birthday either by floating or electrocution to death. I was imprisoned because I was trying to save a forbidden child and a guard's sister that grew up under the floor of their apartment. We were sent to the ground but we weren't alone they were people who had survived and created their own Clans and we fought a war for a piece of land, we later forged an alliance with them while marrying our leader Clarke with their Commander, Lexa and we became the 13th Clan, they were 12 surviving Clans all throughout the world, imagine how few people existed. We were named Skaikru, meaning the people from above. Octavia became our best assassin drained by Trikru's best fighter Indra and the rest of the clans called Skairipa, meaning death from above in their language the Trigedasleng, a mixture of English, Bulgarian and Greek. We learned that language as a way to blend in. I joined Bellamy's Militia, Octavia's brother because I wasn't done training under Clarke's mum to become a doctor and the only thing I seemed to be good was hunting. The Militia used to keep watch our land at first but later many things happened and we had to kill people such as the Rippers, Grounders, the people born on Earth, who were forceful abducted by the Mountain Weather people, normal people who hid under the bunker when the nuclear apocalypse started and hadn't come out and they were burning from radiation whenever they would attempt to step outside while our DNA had adjusted to the huge amount of Gamma radiation and we were immune. Mountain Weather people used to abduct Grounders draining them from their bone marrow without anesthesia and then once they were done using them they would make them addicted to a drug that would make them want to become cannibals only cure was to kill them and bring them back." Nansia rambled as quickly as she could without taking too much time to answer Damon's question.

Damon and Alaric looked shocked while Elena shook her head in disapproval as she took a big sip of her wine.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Elena asked worried her husband who had just been staring at Nansia with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not okay! Elena how could humans be so cruel?!" Damon exclaimed appalled by it.

"Oh! You haven't learned half of it." Nansia mumbled as she took a bite out of her steak.

"What does that mean?" Damon demanded angrily.

"It means that Nansia, here was captured along with her friends and tortured for weeks on end and even turned into Rippers. She, the girl Octavia and Clarke who had managed to escape raided the base and killed the people responsible, some who live in the base were kind people who helped her friends by hiding them and helping them escape by causing a distraction." Elena said as she tried to make Damon see that they were still good people.

"Yes, but they died saving us, we had only one way out and that was opening the huge door, the main door, which meant that radiation would get in and kill them all and we did when our negotiation to let as leave with their Present didn't work. Bellamy, Clarke and I pulled the lever and the door opened...that was the third time I killed...and the first time I committed genocide." Nansia said seriously at Damon who was still appalled.

"Alright, can we change the topic please?" Alaric suddenly said coughing awkwardly breaking the staring contest Nansia and Damon had.

The conversation shifted forcefully to Elena's and Damon's life when they were young and Nansia got to listen about some of their supernatural adventures.

When the dinner was done Alaric and Elena cleaned the table while Nansia and Damon sat awkwardly in the living room, one at each couch, not speaking.

"I know I'm a killer and I understand if you don't want me around." Nansia suddenly voiced and Damon looked at her confused.

'I'm 19 years old not stupid." Nansia said with a small smirk.

"It's not that you are a killer, I am a killer too, I was a vampire for centuries as you heard on the table, it's the fact that everyone even vampires believe that the future will be better and here you are telling us is hell...it will be hell." Damon said as he stood up and walked toward her and then sat next to her.

"It's not your future, Damon, it's my earth's future. You won't be affected. You know what I noticed in this Universe there haven't been any terrorist attack since 9/11 while in my Universe...it's hell already. The future I saw it's a normal outcome if you consider how the present is." Nansia told him with a wise tone which made Damon been taken aback yet again in one night.

By the time the dinner and getting to know each other came into an end it was night again when Alaric and Nansia were on the road again going back to the school.

"So, what am I? What is my story? What are my powers? What will my curriculum be? What is my legacy? I have so many questions, Dr. Saltzman! Elena knew nothing about the Petrova family and their legacy although she was kind and easy to talk to!" Nansia spoke too quickly for Alaric's tired mind to keep up which resulted into him raising his hand in a stop sign making Nansia zip her mouth shut with an apologetic look in her face and wait for Alaric's response.

"We will do what we can! Now, let's go to bed and we will pick it back up tomorrow! Goodnight, Nansia!" Alaric said waving at Nansia as he walked towards his room inside the school. Nansia nodded as she slowly walked towards the girl dorm.

She suddenly it hit her she was looking for a family in different dimension while she had left an entire family three generations worth of family and she felt alone.

What was she doing?

Who was she trying to be?

_**So? Did you like it? What do you think Nansia's background ancestry? Do you think Elena and Damon would want to have a relationship with her or not if what Alaric said to Elena is true? Could Nansia be trusted? **_

_**What do you think of her past?**_

_**Tell me in your comments!**_

_**Follow me on:**_

_**Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

_**Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

_**Wattpad: Vicky1599 or Vicky20**_

_**Archive of Our Own: Vicky19**_

_**Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

_**Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

_**Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

_**Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, guys! How are you? I hope you are doing fine and that you are not struggling. If you are, just remember that through hardships we learn how much and what we can handle and we gain wise experiences that you might need and use in life, so just hold on and if you doubt yourself, seek help from a friend or even me if you want by just messaging me on here._**

**_This story is slowly starting to get where I want it to go, I hope I can do it justice. Furthermore, as you know it has turned into a series with many stories crossing over to many fandoms if ever in any story of this series feels as if you are confused please ask me, I will explain to you how I have melt everything together._**

**_With this chapter, I would suggest listening to:_**

**_I'm Dangerous by The Everlove_**

**_I hope you enjoy this!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 03: Wanting To Belong, Wanting To Go Back, Not Knowing Who You Truly Are.**_

Nansia woke up feeling sad and depressed just like she did every other day in her dimension after returning from 2149.

She wanted to feel in peace. Like she was needed.

Then her mind went down memory lane how her life was all these years before the impossible became possible for her and her life turned upside down.

_**Walk Down Memory Lane:**_

_**Nansia woke up to the sound of her sixth alarm clock and looked at the ceiling with a very moody expression. She did her physiotherapy exercises ten sets of them by moving her legs up and down making sure her legs were straight and tensed then for a couple of seconds while they were upwards she will try to keep them up. That process was meant to be repeated ten times for each leg then she will rest them making sure her muscles were calm and rested then she will rub her knees making the sure there was blood circulation and then repeat the same process to her calves and feet.**_

_**After all these things she will stand up and go do her routine in the bathroom, wash her face, brush her hair, pee and then go to the kitchen and make coffee and breakfast while checking her phone and social media.**_

_**Then eat her breakfast watching an episode of the many tv series she was watching and then get dressed and prepare her bag and put her dishes in the sink and shut down her computer before rushing out of the door to walk 25 minutes to her bus stop and then have a 40 minutes ride and ten minutes walk until she reached her college campus.**_

_**That multiply it by 6 times it became a quite boring ordeal for Nansia and with her longing to be doing something far more meaningful than being a college student in a country with no future and forcing her parents to pay tuition made her feel as if she was letting them all down by not doing something to help them financially.**_

_**After 9 hours away from home, she would return to her apartment after going to the grocery store and cook a very late lunch that normal people will call dinner and then eat it while watching her tv shows. Then she will have a quick bath and do the dishes and study before laying exhausted in her bed to sleep.**_

_**Then hit repeat.**_

_**At nights they were many times her mind would drift down memory lane to her difficult childhood. And scold herself for feeling tired after the not so tiresome day she had and remind herself how more difficult she had it while growing up.**_

_**From the age of 8 up to the age of 15 and maybe long after that her routine went like that;**_

_**Wake up at 6:30 am by her step-dad leaving to go back to the Army base where he worked. She with her turn she would eat breakfast with her step-dad that she called dad since she knew him from the day she was 1 year old. Her actual dad was an Irish man her mum met at a Metallica concert during her twenty-four and then when she was one her mum married her step-dad at 25. Her bio dad and his family never recognized her as part of their family even though her mum encouraged by her family to try to keep the father in the picture.**_

_**So, Nansia never met him and the only fatherly figure she had was her step-dad she called dad.**_

_**Anyways, back to breakfast, she will eat it while she would watch her dad tie his boots and check his backpack then give her a kiss on her forehead and remind her to grab the grocery list from the fridge's door before he would walk out of the door.**_

_**After all this, it will be 7 am and she will go wake up her little sister (her actual half-sister) and while she waits for her sister to wake up and get to the bathroom she will prepare her sister's hot chocolate milk and cereal, then pack their lunches, make breakfast for their mum, put water in cattle to warm it for her mum's coffee and then go wake her mum. Once her mum is awake she will help her put her antithrombotic socks and help her stand up and then give her, her crutches and slowly walk her out of her parents' room.**_

_**Once her mum is sitting in the kitchen she will place her breakfast in front of her, make her coffee and give her, her daily pills. Then rush to her sister to help her get dressed and comb her hair. Then she will brush her own teeth and get dressed while her sister is eating breakfast. After that, she will place the lunches in their school bags and check them if they have all the books and notebooks according to their daily class schedules.**_

_**Once all that is checked she will call her best friends and arrange to meet outside their shared apartment building. Then her mum would give her the money she will need to spend on groceries and the bills. Then Nansia will remind her mum the time they need to get to the physiotherapy and what she and her sister have regarding after-school activities and what she will cook for lunch.**_

_**Then she will tie her and her sister's shoes and they will rush out of the house and walk her sister to her school (daycare or kindergarten) and ask about her sister's achievements. After that, it will be around 8:15 am and her best friends, Polly, and Katie including Nansia will have to run to their school for morning prayers.**_

_**At 13:30 pm Nansia will be out of school and rushing to get the bus to go to the center of the town to pay the bills and then to the grocery store. Return at 3 pm and cook lunch and even revise her English homework or math homework depends on the day of the week. Then run to her sister's school at 4 pm to get her then at 4:10 pm they will be home and with her sister's exciting rambles she will do the table and put the food on. At 4:20 pm her and her sister will be seated in the living room checking to see what amount of homework they have and even start solving some. At 4: 30 pm their dad will be back and all the family will sit and have lunch sharing how their day has gone...or at least what they were allowed to say when it came to her dad's profession.**_

_**Then her dad would gather the table and do the dishes while Nansia would help her sister with her homework and do her own up until it's 6 pm and she will have to rush either to English class or extra math class or track training. Her sister then would get to have a break and do what she likes which was either play quietly with her toys or sleep while their parents would rest too.**_

_**At 8 pm Nansia would return from whatever activity she has and get ready to go with her mum to either go with her mum to physiotherapy or doctor's appointment. While there she would do her homework while her mum would be with her doctor or physiotherapist.**_

_**At 10 pm Nansia would bathe her sister and herself then, make some dinner and revise her sister's homework and get her to bed by telling her a bedtime story while she tidies the room, get their bags ready and lay clean clothes for the next day.**_

_**At 12 am she will remind her mum to take her pills and help her have a bath herself. Then her dad would do the dishes and help her revise her homework. At 1 am finally she would lay exhausted in bed and a restless sleep would take her over since she will already be stressed for the following day.**_

_**Then hit repeat.**_

_**During the weekends she will be cleaning the house and bathroom(s) and do the laundry.**_

_**She will be forced to do all these things no child her age was meant to do because her mum got diagnosed with Lupus located in her hip joints after giving birth to her half-sister when she was five and for three years after that Nansia spent it alone with her baby sister while her mum was in and out of hospitals and surgeries while her step-dad would rush from the Army base to the house and to the hospitals every day. The only help she had was occasionally from her grandmothers and her mum's sister who would visit them during the holidays while during the everyday life she will have to trust her neighbor to babysit her sister while she is in school and out in the town.**_

_**Nansia remembers clearly the looks she would get when a five-year-old would try to push her sister's stroller with a few-months-old baby in it and try to pay bills and go grocery shopping. They were either judgy looks or pity looks. Or anger looks when her sister would decide to throw a fit in public or get hungry and she had to feed her bottle in the store instead of shopping. She was many times the subject of complaints from other customers when that would happen.**_

_**Then as a twelve-year-old would be asked if her sister was actually her child and she will have to explain her entire life story to strangers to make them believe that wasn't the case.**_

_**At fifteen she remembered before going to 2149 her mum asked her to talk to her over a hot cup of coffee on a rainy afternoon and said;**_

_**"You don't have to do all those things you have been doing so far, you can be a child again."**_

_**Nansia wanted to laugh at her mother's face she hasn't been a child over a fucking decade! She had a panic attack because she had nothing to do a couple of days ago and her mum laughed at her face and told her that she finally can be bored like any other normal teen her age!**_

_**She couldn't remember how it felt to be a kid! How was she supposed to act like one?**_

_**During that talk though she didn't laugh, she kept her cool facade and thanked her mum.**_

_**But it was too late for her to catch the childhood train, it had sailed the day her mum was wheeled through the first surgery doors leaving her and her little sister behind in the cold corridors of the hospital.**_

_**Nansia was always told from the age of ten that she wasn't acting like a ten-year-old but a twenty-five-year-old woman. And at eleven her then a best friend made a mocking comment about how she had wrinkles in her forehead indeed she had it was called an expressive wrinkle and her mum had a similar one in the exact same spot as her.**_

_**After that, she started witnessing how much she looked like her mum on the outside like she was a carbon copy of her mum and the more she grew up more and more people noticed it and it became a running joke throughout her family.**_

_**She laughed on the outside but on the inside she was dreading the time she will too get diagnosed with Lupus, she too will emotionally and physically abuse her kids, she too will get fat because she will eat too much and not move her butt to do chores since she will force her kids to become her slaves and use her disability as an excuse.**_

_**That angered her each day more and more!**_

_**And like that she rebelled! From the age of 12 up to the point, she was 17 she rebelled by getting into fights at school and whenever someone would bully her she would attack them she reached to the point she stole her step-dad's Swiss knife and threatened a classmate of her holding it up to his neck while she had pinned him to the wall and she drew blood from his neck until another Army kid pulled her off him.**_

_**The other Army kid became one of her friends, his name was Alex and he was always the one who would run into the fights to stop her.**_

_**She started to have blackouts during her rage and then suddenly she would blink and she will be sitting in some park near the school with Alex while he waits for her to cool off. **_

_**Alex must have understood that she was having rage blackouts at some point because instead of yelling and demand of her to tell him what had happened, he would explain to her what he saw in a calm collected voice.**_

_**She was grateful for sticking by her side to the point she developed her first crush on him.**_

_**Nansia confessed her feelings during a game of Truth or Dare on her birthday and he flat out laughed in her face.**_

_**After that, she was hurt, to say the least, but she pushed it down.**_

_**She vowed, during the seconds Alex was laughing at the idea of them being a couple or her having a crush on him and saying that he would never fall for her because she was ugly, not to allow any boy grab her attention or affection.**_

_**She raised even more walls around her heart.**_

_**Nansia after that event she started wondering when was the first time she raised walls around her and the answer flooded her mind.**_

_**She was five and a half years old when her step-dad left her at her maternal grandmother's house and then went to his mum and let her half-sister there then he went to her mum since she was having her second surgery but her staying with her grandma was supposed to be only for the summer but she ended up staying an entire school year!**_

_**She remembered hoping every day of September that her dad would show up and take her home or she would at least see her little sister! But nothing happened; her grandma though spent three months teaching her how to do chores and when the school year started she remembered her glory days as a teacher teaching second-generation Greek immigrants in Stockholm and Belgium.**_

_**Nansia was in a way homeschooled by her grandma as she used to get the schoolwork from her friends who had grandkids her age.**_

_**During those times was when she fell in love with history, cooking and baking.**_

_**The program would be in the morning at 8 am they would wake up, eat breakfast and then at 8:30 am would start with Religion History then Greek Language and Greek Literature and then at 10 am would have a break where they would eat a snack and go out in the neighborhood for grocery shopping where her grandma would turn it into a Math exercise. Then at 12 pm, they would have a Cooking class while making lunch and eat. From 12 pm up to 2 pm, they would nap and after they wake up they would have afternoon tea and go out at the park as part of the PE class where Nansia would run until her feet can't take it anymore. Then she and her grandma would have a botanic class teaching her all about the flowers and leafs surrounding the park and what they were useful for. **_

_**On weekends she would be taught how to bake, English, Swedish and French and first aid and revise what she learned all throughout the week. That year it was the last time she actually felt as a kid.**_

_**That memory brought two new memories she thought she had long forgotten;**_

_**Five and a half-year-old Nansia was in the park playing with the sand on the ground and some wooden sticks making a fake birthday cake for her grandma when she saw a purple flower and she started looking at it like she was hypnotized and she didn't notice that she was cut in the hand and she touched it and got stung and winced in pain when suddenly a woman with long flower dress walk up to her and Nansia realized she was different than the normal people around her because of the color of her skin. Not to sound racist but during those days Greece didn't have many colored people.**_

_**"That is very poisonous, little one." The old woman said as she touched Nansia's hand and the bloody hand instantly healed.**_

_**"How did you do that?" Nansia asked her amazed and the woman smiled and said that her name was Sheila.**_

_**"And I have magic! Now listen to me carefully, listen to your grandma she is teaching you things that you'll need in the future. You are a very special child." Sheila said to Nansia as she kneeled to her level of eyesight and held her now healed hand tight and put emphasis on her words.**_

_**"How do you know?" Nansia asked her confused as she looked into the eyes of Sheila.**_

_**"Because you can understand me and I'm not speaking to you in Greek but in English, my child," Sheila told her and Nansia gasped as she realized it herself but had no time to comment on it because her grandmother's voice was heard;**_

_**"Hey! Leave my grandkid alone!" Her grandmother yelled in Greek and as Nansia turned to face her grandma and tell her that Sheila was her friend she saw for the first time true fear in her grandma's eyes.**_

_**As Nansia turned to face Sheila, Sheila was nowhere to be seen. She had disappeared.**_

_**That night Nansia was forced to sleep with her grandma in the same bed and unknown to her, her grandma didn't sleep a wink keeping an eye on her granddaughter.**_

_**When Nansia was six years old her mum returned home during the Easter holidays and brought her a new toy which was a rare occasion. She had missed her mum very much and instantly run to her but her mum instead of picking her up and hugging her, she pushed her away and grabbed the baby girl and left her behind.**_

_**From that point on things between her and her mum changed for the worst. Nansia played with her dolls next to her parents' bed while her mum hugged her second daughter, playing with her when her grandma came into the room to give her mum some food when suddenly her mum blew up in anger;**_

_**"GO TO YOUR ROOM TO PLAY WITH THE NEW TOY I GAVE YOU! GO! I CAN'T HANDLE YOU!"**_

_**Nansia wasn't doing anything to bother her, she wasn't even speaking! She got scared and run to her room and behind shut doors, she cried.**_

_**She looked at the new toy and instantly hated it but got down and started playing with it while wiping her tears away from her eyes.**_

_**A while later, her mum's sister, her aunt showed up and with a kind smile and a teddy bear in hand sat on the floor next to her and started playing with her.**_

_**"I'll always be there for you, Vasiliki, because family is always and forever, just like grandpa used to say." Her aunt Helena said to her as Nansia nodded biting her lips in order not to cry.**_

_**Similar blowups from her mother continued for the rest of her life with small variations sometimes she would get beaten during those or locked in her room for an entire day.**_

_**Another memory she got was from when her aunt took her to meet some of her cousins, Elena and Andreas in a village near where her grandma lived.**_

_**They instantly bonded with Elena, the same one that would in the future find Sanctum and built Elligius IV, but Andreas was already a brooding sixteen years old and eleven years older than Nansia.**_

_**He did allow his sister and her play with him on his Play Station but when Andreas touched Nansia he acted as if he got burned and left and never spoke to her that day.**_

_**After that whenever the families would reunite he would be missing.**_

_**But when Nansia was seventeen he showed up and Elena had told her that he was fighting alcoholism and drug abuse that is why their family was keeping him away from everyone but in Nansia's eyes he seemed collected and fine. He had a beard and looked handsome and she betted that many girls were after him in Med School.**_

_**Andreas during that family reunion asked Nansia if they could walk together and talk for a while.**_

_**During their walk, Andreas apologized for not being a good cousin all those years but when he was her age he was in a very weird headspace. He said he would see things that weren't there or real and that scared him so he turned to alcohol and drugs to fight those things off. Then he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and alcoholism and drug abuse followed next. He was in and out rehabs and he wanted to be healthy to be around his younger cousins to set the right example.**_

_**Nansia forgave him and both cousins hugged. She already knew what was wrong with him, he had powers as she did. Then Andreas said;**_

_**"When I touched your hand back then I saw something that didn't make any sense, you were not more than fifteen years old and you were holding an ax and it was bloody while you had blood all over your face and hair and a crazed look. It was terrifying! I know that there was no way for you to be like that. It was my illness getting out of control back then." **_

_**Her heart broke in half when she saw his eyes and how sincere he was, she didn't want to tell him that what he saw had already happened three years ago for her.**_

_**He wouldn't understand or accept it after so much persuading himself that he was, in fact, crazy and not special.**_

_**After that conversation was done Nansia and Andreas walk back to the bar where the family reunion was taking place and Nansia spent the rest of the night refusing alcohol since she didn't like drinking and catching up with her cousins, aunts and uncles.**_

_**When during 3 am Nansia got this gut pain and looked around her for Andreas since that name was whispered in her mind by a voice she was so used hearing but found him nowhere.**_

_**She asked his parents and they said he had left to go sleep because he had to catch the bus back to Athens the next morning.**_

_**Nansia flew out of the house and run in the empty streets of the village and came face to face with a car tumbled down and she stood there in shock for a few seconds until she heard her cousin's voice.**_

_**"Who is there?!" His voice trembled with fear and uncertainty.**_

_**Nansia used her telekinesis or at least willed herself to do so and the car was lifted in the air. She met Andreas' shocked eyes before yelling at him to roll away from the car now!**_

_**She threw the car a few steps away before she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and tried to crawl to him and see his injuries.**_

_**He was stabbed by a glass just where she felt the gut pain.**_

_**She took it out and applied pressure while she felt her hands becoming burning hot.**_

_**Just like all those times in 2149, she healed one's injury by just thinking of it.**_

_**"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Andreas asked her scared of her as he stood up and stumbled away from her.**_

_**"I don't know," Nansia said in guilty as she lowered her head.**_

_**"Stay away from all of us, witch!" Andreas yelled at her as he stumbled away from her.**_

_**Nansia stood alone in the dark night street as her cousin run away from her.**_

_**"Shit!" Nansia cursed but before she yelled in fear as she started to walk towards her cousin trying to stop him from telling everyone in the family her secret. She saw a blur that grabbed her cousin before her shocked eyes and disappeared she didn't had time to stop it or talk to her cousin.**_

_**She ran a few streets over to see a man in a black suit holding her cousin by his neck and talking English with a British accent.**_

_**"You respect her! You forget what you saw. Now go!" The man said before he turned to Nansia who took a scared step away from him and looked shocked at her cousin who walked away from her as if he was in a trance.**_

_**"Who are you?" Nansia asked scared.**_

_**"I was sent by Sheila. I'm Elijah and let's hope we don't see each other again because me being here it's very hard and wrong thing to do. Keep out of trouble miss Antoniadou. Good night." Elijah said as he buttoned his tux and then dematerialized before her shocked eyes.**_

_**After that event, she kept her distance from her family.**_

_**End of Walk Down Memory Lane:**_

Nansia was shaken out of her walk down memory lane by the sound of her alarm and realized that she had wasted an entire night thinking and getting no sleep.

She turned around and saw a very pissed Penelope looking at her.

"What?"

"What what?"

"I don't know!"

"Your tossing and turning didn't let me sleep!" Penelope hissed as she marched from her bed to their shared bathroom and shut the door loudly.

Nansia let out a frustrating yell as she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly a pillow landed on her face and her eyes opened wide in shock only to find an African American, Hope Mikaelson, some kid with black hair and blue eyes that reminded Nansia of Percy Jackson from Rick Riordan's books or at least what the fanart would look like if it came to life, Penelope and Lizzie Saltzman staring at her expectantly.

Well, to be honest, Lizzie and Penelope were looking at her expectantly while Hope looked to have a wince-like expression and as for the other two unknown boys they were just watching with interest...or so she thought because her eyes got stuck to the African American boy whose eyes weren't just watching in interest but something else...maybe in awe or something else she was too confused to think about.

"What?" Nansia asked confused.

"You've been sleeping from 6:30 am and it's 18:45 pm! You slept through your entire day!" Penelope scolded her roommate who seats up confused and shocked.

"Oh! And the pillow we dared Despair over here to throw it." Lizzie said as she pointed Hope who mouthed an apology.

"Oookay? What about those two?" Nansia asked as she tried to climb down from her bed.

"Oh! They are here for the fun!" Lizzie said as she waved them off and Nansia raised her eyebrows in a "WTF?" way.

"You people in this dimension have a very fucked up definition of fun!" Nansia grumbled in displeasure as she walked away from the five people and walked towards the bathroom.

Half an hour later Nansia walked in the cafeteria for dinner and sat by herself since her mood was spoiled by making the mistake of falling asleep and losing an entire day.

She used to remember how her own parents used to guilt trip her into thinking that sleeping in was a sin and a fault and how hard she worked during her college years not to make herself feel guilty whenever she overslept and missed class. Besides she was one of the few students who attended class and gave in assignments on time and kept notes and even actually paid attention.

No one came to sit next to her and she didn't mind she was so used to eating alone and in general being by herself. Once she was done she decided to catch the bus into town since the last bus was at 12 am.

While she was on the bus though she remembered that the boarding school had a curfew! And she left just seconds before the curfew bell rang. She let a small chuckle at how unlike her was to sneak out after curfew.

Then she found herself in a book store, she loved books since she could read! As she was browsing the shelves of books when her hand stopped over velvet red covered book and as she pulled it out she read its title;

_**"Dream Dreams Learn What It Means." **_

She looked at the price and it had none.

Weird.

She held it in her arms and continued browsing when she stopped before a book about space travel.

She took it out and started going through the pages when she felt a palm of a hand on her shoulder.

"There you are!" The African American guy that she saw this morning was standing behind her.

"Um...what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Nansia asked him as she kept walking further into the bookstore and the guy involuntarily followed her.

"I followed your scent! Penelope sneaked into Hope's room while she and Landon were in bed and asked them to help her find you. She said to Alaric that you were in the bathroom when he checked in your room during the curfew. And Landon asked me to follow your scent, so here I am." The guy said quickly as he chased Nansia throughout the store.

"Alright, and who are you?" Nansia asked him as she abruptly stopped walking and turned towards him and the guy and she almost bumped heads or lips since he was only a forehead taller than her.

The guy took a half step away from her and licked his lips.

"I'm Rafael Withe. Didn't you know?"

"No? Why? Do you know mine?"

"Yeah, Nansia, Lizzie talked about you being Elena Salvatore's great great great something niece." Rafael said as he looked at her from head to toe.

"So, you don't know." Nansia deadpan as she nodded her head and then her eyes fell on a book lying on the ground and walked over it and bent to pick it up.

Rafael watched her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"My real name is Vasiliki Athanasia Andoniadou, Nansia is just a nickname for Athanasia." Nansia said to him with a bored sigh and Rafael just blinked.

"It's Greek, Rafael." Nansia sighed annoyed by his confusion as she walked past him and put the book in its place. As she returned she saw Rafael looking at a book about Werewolves.

"I strongly believe you will learn more about your kind by searching the school library and asking your pack questions not here because of people, us humans, tend to get info wrong or completely misunderstood." Nansia told him in a friendly manner and he looked up to her and saw she was holding a book about space travel.

"I could say the same thing about space travel." He retorted sarcastically back at her and she innocently looked up and said;

"Oh! I've been to space I just want to see how people in this dimension get it wrong. Did you know that in my dimension in 2019 they managed to get a digital picture of a black hole?" Nansia said proudly and Rafael's eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean in your dimension? You said it again this afternoon but I thought you were confused from sleep. And no, I don't know if a decade ago they found a black hole or not. Wait, how old are you?" Rafael said with a tired sigh he was getting very annoyed by Nansia's behavior.

"Well, I was born in 1999 so it's 2028, so technically I'll be 29 if I lived here but I don't hence I'm 19 years old...ten years younger than what myself would have been if she was living here." Nansia said to Rafael with a firm nod as she walked towards the cashier and he hurried to follow her as she paid for the books she had bought. She was given some money from Elena as a nice to meet you gift and Nansia thought to spent a small amount of them and buy these books.

"We need to get back to the school." Rafael told her as they walked out of the book store but Nansia ignored him as she walked around the town studying it.

"No! It's my first time abroad somewhere outside Europe in those last few days I want to explore! Besides, I can climb the gate back and if I dislocate my knees I can put them right back it's nothing I'm not used to. Now, go do your own thing, just remember the last bus is at 12 am." Nansia said as she walked away from Rafael who growled and his eyes glowed a little bit as he ran after her.

"NO! WE ARE GOING BACK!" Rafael growled as he grabbed her upper hand and in an instant Nansia turned around looked at him and punched him in the nose then kneed him in the gut twisted his hand while bringing at the back of his back and then with one swift tug the sound of his elbow dislocating was heard and he hissed in pain as blood poured from his nose and mouth.

"Touch me again without my consent and I'll bury you alive the last person who did it I broke his hands. Both of them." Nansia growled in his ear before pushing him aside and walked away.

Rafael watched her as he wiped the blood and held his hurt arm close to his chest. He felt his bone slowly healing but the pain was still there.

Nansia walked around town and from time to time she checked to see if she was being followed by Rafael but she wasn't. She went to a small coffee shop that wasn't the Mystic Grill and ordered a hot chocolate as she sat by the fire and listened to the piano player who was playing as she watched the people around her. She paid for her chocolate with the money she was given by Alaric when they returned from Atlanta just to help her until she got paid from her job.

She felt this calming feeling that made her tongue tingle, whenever that happened she felt extremely giddy and happy but she didn't know why she felt like that now.

She had nothing to be happy about.

Maybe she had...

Maybe this was her only ticket out of Greece, abusive parents and joblessness.

Maybe that was her ticket out of a dimension that 19 years now she hadn't felt like she belonged entirely, every time she felt that she had found her place part of her felt left out still.

Then she saw a freelancer selling notebooks and she bought one and a pen from him and like that she started writing her thoughts down, helping her mind process what had happened.

Funny enough she always found keeping a diary very stressful but now it helped her calm down and put her thoughts in order.

_**So? What do you think? Do you think Nansia will fit in in this school? I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapters!**_

_**Thank you for reading! I look forward to your comments!**_

_**Follow me on:**_

_**Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

_**Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

**_Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

_**Archive Of Our Own: Vicky19**_

_**Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

_**Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

_**Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTION OF ATTEMPT OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER READ IT AT YOUR OWN ACCORD!_**

**_Hello, everyone! How are you? I hope you are well! This chapter is one that I spent hours thinking about how to set it up and I was looking forward to writing it. _**

**_With this chapter, I suggest listening to the following songs;_**

**_Banners- Empires On Fire_**

**_Faith Marie - Antidote_**

**_Banners - Holy Ground_**

**_I hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 04: Piece By Piece, The Story Will Be Complete, Or Will It?**_

Nansia returned to the school grounds at 12 am sharp and she climbed down a stone wall and quietly tiptoed to her room when she opened the door she found Penelope doing her homework on her bed and listening to music while doing them.

Once her roommate detected her with lighting movements jumped up and ran to her hugging her saying how worried she was.

"I'm fine, I just needed some me time." Nansia reassured her roommate before she let the books she bought on her desk and then started undressing.

"I heard what you did to Rafael, pretty badass." Penelope said with amazement and Nansia chuckled.

"When your step-dad is a Chief in the Army you pick up some things along the way especially if you want to survive in school." Nansia said as she put her PJ shirt and then sat on her bed putting her socks on.

"He also said that you broke a guy's hands because they touched you without your consent, what's up with that?" Penelope didn't lose time and asked the burning question.

Nansia froze at that question and look at Penelope.

Debating does she say to her what Theo did to her when they were 12 or not?

"When I was 12 a classmate of mine tried to touch my crotch while he had already touched my breasts while he cornered me outside the girl's bathroom during PE. I managed to run away from him but he caught up with me he pushed me to the ground and got on top of me, he tried to undo my pants but I put up a fight, I kicked him with my kneed at the back of his head and with the force his hand came towards me a buttheaded him and then pushed his unconscious body off me. The next day he put three girls with whom I had a project presentation and during the last sentence Sarah and Velma pulled my pants down in front of the entire class and because my panties were loose they came off too. When I told my mum she complained but things got worse after that so my step-dad taught me how to fight and use a Swiss Knife and a gun and how to use things around me as weapons just in case. A year later, he tried that to a friend of mine and once I learned of it I grabbed him by the shoulder during a school break and punched him then I twisted his left hand just like I did with Rafael but he used his right hand to pull my shirt so I threw us off the stairs. I broke my ribs, he broke his hands, never played football again or touched a woman. Later in life, we met again while I was visiting my boy best friend in his Army base, they were serving in the same Unit under my step-dad, he made a joke about my best friend being gay when I kicked him in the nuts and threatened him not to bully my best friend, he didn't remember me until the moment I threatened him to see the fear in his eyes was satisfying as hell. That is what I meant." Nansia finished her story as she wiped a few tears from her eyes and then went under the duvets completely avoiding Penelope's shocked stare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, sorry I asked." Penelope mumbled ashamed of herself as she went back in doing her homework.

_**The Next Day:**_

Nansia woke up to the sound of Penelope's alarm and then hers. She sat up on her bed and both girls smiled at each other before Penelope rubbed her face and said;

"You go first this time, so you won't fall asleep again. Also, I will put two notebooks, new ones I haven't used and a few pens to have with you on your official first day in class." Penelope said as she threw her duvet aside and stood up from her bed.

She walked to her bookcase and pulled the notebooks then opened the cabinet under the first shelf and pulled out a fresh pack of pens.

Nansia then stood and went to the bathroom and started her usual routine.

When she walked out Penelope was fixing her bag and once Penelope saw her she extended her hand and gave her a new bag.

Nansia smiled thankfully as she grabbed the bag and piled things inside it. Around 7 am both girls were ready and both walked out of their room.

They walked to the cafeteria when Nansia watched as Penelope turned and smiled to her and said;

"Well, here I am. Have a nice day, see you after classes! We will catch the bus together later in town. Good luck!"

Then she watched Penelope leave as Nansia stood alone in the cafeteria and looked around her lost.

"Hey! Nansia! Over here, come sit with us!" Lizzie Saltzman's voice made her turn around and face the table full of kids.

She walked hesitantly and then sat down as she looked around her confused.

"Hey, I'm MG, Jed and this is Kaleb. You met Rafael, Landon, Josie, and Hope I presume." MG said kindly as he pointed everyone on the table and Josie made space for Nansia to sit.

"So, how do you feel about your first day?" Josie asked her as she took a spoon full of cereal and ate it.

Nansia looked at her empty hands and mentally slapped her head. She forgot breakfast and to buy her medications for her Osteoarthritis and Hashimoto Thyroiditis or whatever equivalent they had in the US and this dimension.

"You don't have food, let me get you some, what do you like? I was about to get some extra coffee." MG suddenly jumped up and Nansia was caught off guard and smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you...MG, right? Sorry, I'm not good with names...or memory for that matter." Nansia apologized as she blushed.

"It's okay everything here is so new for you it's normal." MG waved it off as he walked towards the buffet.

"So, the first day?" Josie asked her again kindly as to revert her attention back to her question and Nansia smiled.

"It's very ironic since I'm back in High School while in my dimension I was about to graduate college and join the job market or as where I grew up we called it "the jobless market of hell."." Nansia said as she played with the napkin folding it to make an airplane trying to hide her frustration and annoyance of her country's jobless state.

"What do you mean?" Landon asked her intrigued.

"Where do I start from? The 2008 global economic crash, my country's decade of economic depression which as far as I lived in even in 2019 was still ongoing so you can say eleven years of economic crisis, global terrorism events along with global economic crisis which caused a chain reaction also known as a huge immigration wave and even more intense job searches from various people from various backgrounds all over the world and lastly the fourth industrial revolution and if that is not enough you can add to the ever changing state of the environment and extreme weather conditions...oh! and the earth goes to hell very soon thanks to my cousins' discovery of a different planet that can withstand life which starts the search for ways to get there and the creation of an AI and cryogenic sleep machines..." Nansia explained the shortest answer she could create which led Landon to scratch his head and look lost.

"Sorry, but where are you from?" Jed asked her with a confused tone and his tone showed that he tried to search with his mind and fit every piece of information Nansia said to actual event that happened and he saw or read about but came up blank. Just when MG returned bringing coffee and Nansia's breakfast sandwich and some cereal and black coffee with sugar and milk on the side.

"I grabbed them before anyone could eat them or else you'd starve." MG cut Nansia's process of answering Jed.

"Thank you, MG, I really appreciate it! As for you Jed, I'm half Greek half Irish, although I grew up in Greece and my mum was born in Sweden by Greek parents...her older sister was born in Belgium. I never met my bio dad. Also, I'm coming from a different dimension and from a decade in the past for you, guys." She thanked MG and then answered to Jed with a kind tone.

"Why not? I'm mean why you never met your dad?" Lizzie asked Nansia with a worried tone like she actually cared for her and Nansia sighed;

"He never wanted the responsibility," Nansia answered with a shrug.

Jed was just quiet since he had nothing else to ask her but he watched her interact. He felt his wolf in some way growing attached to that girl as if a piece was missing from his wolf and she was it.

"So, can I ask how can new students cover everything in comparison to a student who's been a student here since the age of 5 to 6?" Nansia asked anyone who could answer her.

"Well, you have the speed classes. You were the hardest student to enroll so far according to daddy. Thanks to who shall not be named's spell you had legal papers that should have been processed and then legally enroll here. Also, you introduce yourself as Nansia Gilbert and you are Professor Jeremy's new kid who he just adopted, that is a cover story for the townies of course." Lizzie said half excited half annoyed.

"Sorry, I was such a hustle, if it were up to me I wouldn't be here started my life from zero, almost a decade in future in a completely different dimension let alone country having none of my best friends or family with me, Lizzie!" Nansia retorted back with a slight raise of temper.

The table shook for a moment and Jed looked alarmed.

"You're a witch?" Jed exclaimed shocked and Nansia nodded as she stood up and took her food tray away with her.

"Thanks, for the breakfast invite, Josie and the breakfast MG but I prefer to sit alone." Nansia said as she walked away and around the corridors.

Just as she found an empty hallway she sat on the floor and winced as her knees made a cracking noise and she rubbed them while trying to ignore the pain.

Fucking autoimmune diseases!

Just as she found a position where her knees weren't going numb or in pain, she started eating.

Just then Landon, Rafael and Hope appeared as they walked to her and sat next to her.

Nansia raised her eyebrows at them and they just smiled.

"We will never judge you." Hope said reassuringly and Nansia smiled.

"You remind me of my best friend Zorzet. She was always very supportive that at first, it freaked me out. I was never used to having support from someone other than my little sister." Nansia said smiling as she drank her coffee.

"You act as if she is dead." Rafael said confused.

"You have a sister? How old is she? Is she like you?" Landon asked shocked and excited.

"She is not dead. I just miss her and my other friends. It took me years to find friends I liked and trusted." Nansia answered as she took another bite out of her sandwich and then looked at the door behind Hope too shy to look Hope in the eyes.

"And my sister is five and a half years younger than me, I don't know if she's like me, she hasn't shown a sign yet, Landon." Nansia answered to Landon as she tried to shake off the shyness.

She then remembered what Lizzie had said;

"Wait, how fast did Doctor Saltzman process my legal papers? I thought it needed a lot more time and money for someone who doesn't exist in this dimension to appear without sparking any suspicion. So how did he do it?" Nansia asked the three people before she and Hope sighed.

"Well, Professor Tig, used magic to make your papers look authentic a similar spell with Penelope. Also, she used some of the information Penelope put in your papers so they won't clash with the ones you gave to the Mystic Grill when you applied for work." Hope said and Nansia nodded accepting that nothing had thrown her existence off-balance yet.

She ate in silence while Hope, Landon and Rafael chit-chatted amongst themselves and once Nansia was done she stood up, took her tray and attempted to tiptoe away from the trio so she can be alone but failed when Hope called after her saying to wait and that they will walk together to class since their classes were right across from one another.

_**Couple Hours Later: During Lunch:**_

Nansia walked out of the last class only to pump into Rafael who was waiting for her.

"Ready for lunch?" Rafael asked her with a smile and she nodded she was told from some kids in the class that it was lasagna day.

She loved lasagna.

She sat there with Hope, Landon, Rafael when Josie, Kaleb, Jed and MG with Penelope joined them a few minutes later.

"Where is Lizzie? Why aren't you sitting down with her?" Nansia asked Josie who shrugged.

"I can understand how Lizzie must feel I don't want to be the bad guy, invite her over." Nansia said serious and Josie stood up and went to get Lizzie who was sitting by herself and glaring their way.

Suddenly, she felt a very small but very serious jab in her mind like something was repeating itself again.

But she shook it off.

Lizzie and Josie walked up to the table and Nansia smiled towards Lizzie who smiled at her thankful.

Talk float very easily but the jab in her head became harder and harder to ignore and Nansia groaned in pain as she held her head.

She was having a migraine again.

Penelope and Rafael were the first by her side asking if she was okay but she didn't answer she just bit her lip then her eyes fluttered open and raised her head like nothing had happened scaring Josie and Lizzie. Seconds later, MG and Kaleb sniffed the air and smelled blood.

"Someone is bleeding or has her period." Kaleb said in a half-joking way but his smiley face died down when he saw Nansia's nose bleeding.

"Nansia! Your nose!" Kaleb exclaimed in horror.

Nansia collapsed face down on her food if the group of people around her wasn't worried for her they would have laughed.

Hope, Rafael and Penelope were the first who jumped in action and grabbed Nansia and carried her towards Alaric's office while Josie and Lizzie made way for them. Kaleb and MG run to get Emma and Dorian while Landon rushes to get water, towels, painkillers and orange juice for when Nansia wake up...if she wakes up and was still with them.

_**In Nansia's Head:**_

_**Nansia found herself in her old room in her parents' house and she is sleeping...at least the body in the bed did, it was hers.**_

_**Nansia realized where she was...she couldn't recall how she did but that was before she appeared in the Salvatore Academy.**_

_**Nansia's body on the bed tossed and turned but what drew the attention was her phone. She walked towards it like she was hypnotized and she attempted to touch it.**_

_**Then flashes of two girls, her best friends, a boy, and another girl also one her friends. They were in a football court and Nansia saw herself seeing the girl with the brown hair marching away from her while the red-headed one stayed behind with the black-headed boy in an awkward manner.**_

_**She felt her hands growing cold and her heartbeat became faster.**_

_**Something bad was about to happen she could sense it.**_

_**The other Nansia yelled encouraging the brunette to kick the ball before turning to the other short-haired brunette and they walked away.**_

_**She watched as other Nansia checked the messages on her phone and felt a stab in her chest as Nansia walked over her other self's shoulder and read them.**_

_**They were talking shit about the girl, the short-haired brunette she had left with from the football court. She had apologized for the evening but they kept talking shit about the poor girl.**_

_**As she blinked she was in the living room aka her room when she was staying with her parents, standing over her phone where it charged and another message wrote how the brunette (not the short-haired one) was pissed at her for what had happened.**_

_**Confusion and anxiety were the feelings that Nansia felt the most.**_

_**The history was repeating itself...**_

_**Then suddenly it was morning and Nansia was reading the messages and felt outright hurt and alone. The two girls were talking in the group chat calling each other best friends but not including her.**_

_**Again the time changed in lighting speed and it was night again and Nansia saw herself typing angrily in her phone how she had tried to act as politely as she could given the situation. She put her phone down and went to bed where she cried herself to sleep wishing that she could wake up in a different universe or go back to 2149 where she knew that people were there for her and they had gone similar shit together and understood each other on a fundamental level and no words were needed to explain how the depression and PTSD was choking you.**_

_**Suddenly the scenes stopped flashing in Nansia's mind and turned to the sleeping Nansia and as sleeping Nansia turned towards the door and she was facing her she saw the blood dripping from her nose.**_

_**Sleeping Nansia suddenly jolted awake groaning in pain as she held her head and rush to the bathroom. Nansia saw herself collapsing behind the closed door of the bathroom.**_

_**End of Nansia's mind:**_

Nansia jolted awake in Alaric's office and she hysterically cried as she felt her heart break.

Penelope and Hope rushed towards her along with Lizzie and Josie as she cried felt her chest closing as a panic attack was taking over.

"I lost them!" She cried in Penelope's arms.

Alaric saw the girls hugging Nansia and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Breath Nansia!" Lizzie instructed her as she pushed the other girls off Nansia as she started hyperventilating.

Nansia couldn't see a way out of her situation until she felt the hugs given to her and then she realized that these people thought of her as their friend and how she would repeat the same mistakes as she had done to other three friendships she had.

She is made to be alone in a semi-civil world or fighting for her life in a war-torn future, there was no in between for her in her eyes.

And she was so tired of hurting people and being hurt, she wanted everything to end.

To stop.

She would hurt those girls too with time.

She just knew it.

She must leave.

Or better yet die.

End it all. She doesn't deserve the life she was given if in that life all she would do is to hurt people and hurt because she is alone.

And those thoughts made her unable to breathe.

Suddenly she felt a sting in her cheek which made her look up as tears clouded her eyes.

Hope had slapped her.

"Sorry for that but you need to snap out of it! You are safe here and we understand you! We stand with you no matter, okay?" Hope said with a determinate voice as she kneeled before Nansia and squeezed her hand.

Nansia looked around her like she had just woke up. All these people...they didn't know what she had done or gone through and they spoke of standing with her.

Who in their right mind would side with someone who killed her own great great grand-nephew because he raped and got a girl pregnant? Someone who was an accessory to genocide? Someone who had killed people? Someone, who hurt people?

"You don't know what I've done. How come and you say that you'll stand with me?" Nansia asked confused and a lot of suspicion of the people around her.

"Because we are sure what you have done, you've done them because they was no way out of it or you didn't know better. We've all done some shit that we think it was messed up." Penelope said serious and everyone nodded showing Nansia that she might have found the place she belongs at last.

"Don't you want to know what I did?" Nansia asked shocked and then Alaric finally found his footing to talk.

"Not at the moment if you are not comfortable. But we are here if you want to share it. But for now, I want you to tell me what happened right now." Alaric said with a comforting tone and Nansia sat straighter and started.

"Well, I remembered what caused me to appear here in this dimension. I have had a fight with two girls that I thought were my best friends but we fought because I went out with a girl they didn't like...I don't really know what else might have caused it but it wasn't a secret that I was hanging out with her for years. But that day their reaction showed me similar signs that my other ex-best friend Rikki used to do until I broke off our friendship. I felt this anxious feeling of history repeating itself because it took me years to trust anyone and I'm not including the years I spent in 2149. The entire abuse I suffered as a kid and as a teen, the bullying I tolerated in school and almost getting raped during PE. I already had trust issues before appearing in the Ark and then on the ground...this lifestyle is what made me a good sniper and a diplomat and even better assassin. I was too kind and honest in their face all the time that they couldn't realize when I was lying through my teeth when they were realizing I was already pointing a gun in their forehead. I murdered my own great great grand-nephew, my half-sister's descended because along with other prisoners some time after my half-sister great-granddaughter had died her son committed a lot of crimes and was labeled a terrorist and he was put in cryogenic sleep until he and his inmates reached this unnamed planet to start mining the planet paving the way for us. Something happened to the ship and was overrun by the criminals killing every guard on it expect one who sided with them. But because they were too far from Earth they put auto-pilot and cryogenically everyone fell asleep until they reached earth around seven years after we landed."

"I remember how he reacted seeing me. It was through him that I learned that I had gone missing in 2019 and presumed dead a year later, he was named after me but of course the Americanized version of Vasilis which is Bill. There I met this other girl named Susan who was pregnant, she was the second after Dyioza but she wasn't showing that much so she was hiding but I always had this gift where I could tell if a woman was pregnant and I instantly knew. I asked her who was the father and she broke down crying telling me everything and how she didn't want to submit to him but Bill forced her. When I learned that I promised her she was under my protection along with her unborn child who ended up being a girl and we named Athanasia after me and took her mum's last name, she was named Athanasia Coem. Anyways, as I said before being informed of such behavior I talked to Dioyza and I asked permission to kill him and she allowed me to do that. So, I fooled Bill into thinking I wanted him to tell me about our family's history and of course he did once he was done I kindly thanked him and said goodbye. I walked a few steps away before turning and shooting him eleven times with 45 clog gun I always kept hidden under my shirt."

"One month later Fiona Coem went into early labor and I with Abby delivered the baby girl. The moment I touched her I felt this vibration through her and I knew it was magic in her veins and then I turned to Fiona whose eyes were glowing golden. She was a Wolfblood meaning a descended of a werewolf who they hadn't triggered their curse in years yet they had the positive, like strength, agility, sight and hearing. The baby would be the first hybrid and I knew she should be kept safe no matter what but we were forced to go under cryogenic sleep and when I woke up I didn't have time to ask for her and Fiona."

Nansia finished her story and waited for the disapproving looks but got none as she watched them. They were shocked but not disapproving.

"How did you find a werewolf in your dimension?" Hope asked excited and Nansia shrugged since she didn't have time to ask Fiona with everything going on around them.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Hope. But as I said I'm not a good person, I have killed people and I'll understand if I'm excluded from this school and your good graces." Nansia said as she lowered her head and waited.

"Well, I killed a girl because I went out of control while feeding on her."

"I killed my girlfriend."

"I killed a bunch of people just so I can drink their blood."

"I caused my parents' deaths, my uncle Elijah's too and I killed a bunch of Neo-Nazis, a killed an innocent man who was a pastor and he was there the wrong time and almost my mum's boyfriend. And a dragon."

Suddenly answers were heard as Nansia slowly and shyly raised her head and looked at MG, Kaleb, Hope and Rafael in shock.

She felt Penelope's and Lizzie's hands resting on her shoulders showing their support.

"And I've killed a lot more than anyone in this room." Alaric's voice was heard and Nansia looked at him in shock.

"What everyone is trying to say is that all of us have done something wrong but it doesn't defy us. Yes, killing your own descended was a little too far but all the rest, you were put in a situation that murdering someone was the only option. We won't condemn you for it. This school doesn't act like that." Alaric said seriously as he walked up to her and kneeled before her and smiled kindly.

Nansia felt overwhelmed that she started crying again and she jumped up and hugged Alaric and Hope.

A few hours later Nansia's eyes and nose were dry and she was healthy again and lighter in a sense.

She felt like she belonged at last.

She was sitting in her bed when Lizzie and Josie run in her room holding home design magazines and a couple of seconds later Penelope showed up with a tray of hot cocos and Hope with a tray full of snacks.

"The guys are finishing up their homework and they'll bring a laptop to watch a movie. Now, allow us to entertain you to this dimension's pop culture, Nansia." Hope said smiling as she laid the tray on the floor as she climbed up the bed.

"But now we have to put some identity to your side of your room." Penelope said as she opened the first catalog and her phone at the same time.

They spent a good three hours going through them and talking about it when the boys came in.

They watched the movie Glass.

Looking around her she realized that today it was a day full of emotional up and downs and classes and she felt exhausted but she didn't want to fall asleep in fear of the day's conclusion was just a dream and she was still in that weird sleep state.

_**What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Nansia backstory? I look forward to your comments!**_

**_Follow me on:_**

**_Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

**_Twitter: TVDvicky_**

**_Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

**_Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

**_Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

**_Archive Of Our Own: Vicky19_**

**_Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

**_Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

**_Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

**_Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone's 2020 is a happy, healthy and successful year! I'm sorry for not uploading here as much but I finally got a residency and I'm working as a professor's assistant in the Central Theater of Northern Greece in the Drama School of Moni Lazariston, in Stavroupoli, Thessaloniki. And It's already been the first month and I'm going for the second month. I love it! It's for eight months and I can't tell you how happy I am and yet so busy especially on the weekends yet during the weekdays I'm helping my parents with chores. And if you add the fact that I'm on buses 70% of the time!**_

_**That is why I'm not uploading constantly or as often as I used to but I'm constantly writing, new chapters and new stories, but I have three new stories and more new chapters ready and If I'm not mistaken four new stories part of the Be Somebody series.**_

_**I hope, you keep reading and you like how the story goes and we aren't even at the beginning of it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 05: Attic Pictures And Awkward Meetings**_

The morning classes ended and Nansia walked towards Hope's room to ask her if she wanted to wait for her to get the bus to go to town since Landon got off work around the same time she went to work. She had heard from Josie that with all the monsters in school Landon and Hope hadn't had a date in a while and today was a perfect day for it.

Today it was a month since she appeared in the Salvatore School and she was getting paid at work, she also got a raise from only washing dishes to also waiting tables.

She was happy and calm when suddenly she froze before Hope's door.

Hope was watching some family video and Nansia recognized this man holding a baby.

"I know him!" Nansia heard herself say in shock and Hope jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her in complete shock.

"How?" Hope asked her confused.

"He introduced himself as Elijah a night when I exposed my powers to my cousin Andreas, he made him forget after I saved him from a car crash. He told me he wished we didn't have to meet again. Who is he to you?" Nansia said confused and creeped out.

"He's my late uncle Elijah, one of my dad's brothers. How could you have met him?" Hope asked confused and Nansia who had come closer she shrugged confusedly.

"He said _"I was sent by Sheila. I'm Elijah and let's hope we don't see each other again because me being here it's very hard and wrong thing to do. Keep out of trouble miss Antoniadou. Good night." _I didn't know what he meant but the only Sheila I had met this far was an old African lady in my town's park when I was around five or six years old I can't recall exactly." Nansia said confused as she looked at the frozen video and then a very hyper Penelope interrupt them.

"NANSIA YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO IS BACK! MY FAVORITE PROFESSOR! EEEE! THE LEGENDARY PROFESSOR BONNIE BENNETT! YOU GONNA LOVE HER! AND I'M SURE SHE WILL BE THRILLED TO MEET YOU! EEEE!" Penelope exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Nansia by the shoulders and shook her, hugged her and shook her again.

"Oookayyyy." Nansia said confused but Hope was silently laughing at them.

"You have work today, right?" Penelope asked a little calmer now.

"Yeah, Hope and I were gonna get to town with the bus she wanted to pick up Landon for a date once his shifts end and the start of mine." Nansia said as she looked at Hope who gathered her bag while laughing.

"I'll pick you up once you're done and we are going for dinner and tomorrow at breakfast you are going to meet the legend! You have to look perfect! I mean you are perfect right now but you know what I mean!" Penelope said excited and Nansia nodded as she smiled and then Penelope left the room humming happily.

Nansia was shocked by Penelope's giddy reaction and looked lost towards Hope who was trying to hide her laugh.

"She likes you...As in more than a friend." Hope told Nansia as she winked at her and walked towards the door.

"No, she doesn't! MG told me she loves Josie!" Nansia protest as she followed Hope out of the room but Hope's laughter was only her answer.

She worked as normal as she did for a month now as she finished wiping some table when she saw Penelope walking inside the Grill she waved happily and went to get changed.

Penelope looked nervous around her as she waited for Nansia when Nansia showed up a huge smile took over her face and made her eyes light up.

"So, I wanted to get dinner instead of eating at school because I wanted to ask you something." Penelope said as they walked towards a dinner a little bit outside of Mystic Falls.

"What is it? Do you want me to move out of the room? Did I do something wrong? What is it? I can fix it!" Nansia quickly grew worried and scared but Penelope stopped and walked towards her before silencing Nansia's rambling with a kiss.

"I wanted to ask you would you like to be my girlfriend? I know that there's a chance for you not being into girls but..."

"Yes! I mean yes, I would love to! Also, I'm Bi too...haven't you notice that?" Nansia said as she smiled getting a hold of Penelope's hand.

"I did when you commented on Lizzie's buttcheeks with MG but I thought you were just making conversation since you called them a volleyballer's buttcheeks." Penelope rambled a little self-conscious.

"And I thought you loved Josie." Nansia said as she looked at their united hands.

"I love Josie because she is very good a person and she was my first love she has a special place in my heart. But I like you very very much." Penelope said as she looked at Nansia and Nansia saw her eyes and they were truthful.

They went to dinner and they were very happy and she was happy to hear Penelope talking to about this Professor Bonnie Bennett.

They returned to school grounds when Nansia caught a glimpse of someone lurking in the dark shadows but ignore it.

The second time she saw two shadows in her mirror was in the morning as she got dressed to meet Professor Bonnie Bennett when she felt a small headache similar to the one she got when she was looking at her late grandma's dead body when she was 18 years old and when she 10 years old when she was looking at her dead grand-aunt when she was murder in her kitchen by a burglar when she and her half-sister were in the room near the kitchen playing with her grand-aunt's black cat.

"Who are you, come forth!" She yelled at the air as she turned around she saw Klaus Mikaelson's spirit.

"I thought you had moved on from this astral plane?" Nansia asked him not surprised by his presence since this past month all monsters were showing up.

So why not ghosts?

"I'm here watching over my daughter and I see you hanging out around her I wonder what are you. I can't sense anything coming out of you and you showed up out of thin air." Klaus said seriously yet he had a kind look in his eyes.

"I'm from a different dimension one that doesn't have magic...or so I thought. I don't know what my dimension's supernatural community is or was or will be. I was never entirely sure of my powers, I still I am not." Nansia said truthfully as she looked at Klaus and he nodded.

"What do you know about your powers so far?" Klaus asked her confused and interested.

"Well, Alaric thinks because I look similar to Elena Salvatore and because a book has my ancestry but not all of it part of it is changed and linked to a Nadia Petrova that I'm a Petrova Traveller Witch but here is the thing, in my dimension, documents that could possibly help me find anything of my family's past such as from 1912 when the Balkan wars started and later followed World War I and in 1917 the huge fire that burnt half a city called Thessaloniki where I believe there were some document storages all burnt, and then later World War II started and more documents were purposefully burnt and erased. Amongst those twenty years, my grandpa's family came from Eastern Thrace now known as European Turkey and established themselves in a village called Galatades near Giannitsa and stayed there until he left Holland, Belgium and Sweden then back to Greece. This information was included but not in the way I found out through my family's journals and what I was told when I asked the questions. There are no solid legal documents to back up all that besides birth certificates of my mum and aunt." Nansia said to Klaus as she started getting dressed for meeting Professor Bonnie Bennett.

"Interesting backstory." Klaus said smiling and Nansia nodded as she went into the bathroom to get dressed.

When she came out of the bathroom Klaus was still there and she raised her eyebrows at his presence.

"Look, I have no intentions of hurting your daughter, alright? Now, go be with her." Nansia said as she wore her two most favorite necklaces she wore when she appeared in this weird ass dimension. A half shaped moon and an angel wing.

Klaus noticed the necklaces. And he remembered a memory, a very old memory...

_**Flashback To When He Met Katherine:**_

_**She walked towards him wearing an angel wing-shaped necklace.**_

_**End Of Flashback.**_

It was the exact same one in shape but newer.

"Where did you get those necklaces?" Klaus asked her and she turned to him after she wore her lipstick.

"Well the half shaped moon was made by my aunt and she was instructed by her mum, my grandma, saying how she used to have one and gave it to her older brother before he was killed by a bomb during World War II when he was sixteen years old and she lost it afterward. The half shaped moon was also made by my aunt since it was her hobby but it was a gift by my step-dad for my twelve birthday...he used to call me his little wolf because I could hear, smell and walk silently and I was appearing always out of thin air then one day...I remember I was around 4 years old, it was a full blood moon I sneaked into the balcony and said to my stepdad who was watching it that the moon is broken and he laughed as he held me in his lab and explained to me how space and moon worked." Nansia told him with a small smile.

"Really?" Klaus said shocked because he called Hayley "little wolf.".

"What about your real dad?" Klaus asked her and Nansia groaned.

"He couldn't give a damn! His family paid my mum to get an abortion. Fuck him...wait I won't waste my energy even fucking him!" Nansia said serious and Klaus let out a laugh.

Then Nansia was ready to leave when Klaus asked one last question;

"Do you really think that you are Katerina Petrova's descended?"

"I don't know what to think. It was nice chatting with you, Mr. Mikaelson but I have to go, my girlfriend is waiting for me." Nansia said smiling kindly and Klaus nodded as he dematerialized.

Nansia was still baffled by her conversation with Klaus but pushed it at the back off her mind and walked downstairs.

There she saw Josie and she got a little awkward.

"Look, I know Penelope is your ex and I don't wish for us to be awkward or enemies." Nansia said to Josie who listened patiently before breaking a smile and said;

"It's alright! I was the one who said it was okay for Penelope to ask you out." Josie said kindly as the girls both walked down the stairs.

Penelope waited for her at the bottom of the stairs smiling like a kid at Christmas. Nansia approached her and they kissed as Penelope waved as Josie who walked towards Rafael and MG.

She was led before an African American woman with a kind smile and very smart eyes.

"Professor Bennett I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Nansia...How do you want to be called?" Penelope started to introduce Nansia but she couldn't finish her sentence because Nansia never introduced herself with more than Nansia.

"Nansia is fine." She said smiling and Bonnie smiled widely.

"I heard all about you from Alaric, It's so nice to meet you, Nansia. I hope you enjoy being part of a coven now." Bonnie said smiling.

"Oh! I'm not enunciated yet not, sure that I want to belong in a coven since they are a million possibilities that I might be poofing out of existence. I don't want to let people down." Nansia said seriously but yet she was polite and had a smile.

"Well, you're still new you'll learn." Bonnie said to the new girl.

"So, you were part of a coven? How is it?" Nansia asked excited at the thought of having people who knew how it is to be some sort of witch.

"I wasn't part of it but I felt my ancestors being near me..." Bonnie started saying with a smile but then Penelope cut her completing the sentence.

"When you saved the town by hellfire! It was soo cool!" Penelope said excited and smiled happily as she failed to stop herself from rocking in the balls of her feet.

"Wait, hellfire? What the hell is happening in this town?!" Nansia exclaimed in shock and scared. Penelope and Bonnie chuckled at Nansia reaction.

"Hell?!" Both witches said at the same time with a shrug and Nansia raised her eyebrows in a complete loss of words.

"Alright...I think I can handle it." Nansia said trying to sound sure of herself. But just like any human, the thought of hell scared her.

After that Nansia was led towards the cafeteria where dinner was and they sat down to eat, soon their, by now, the regular group joined them.

Penelope asked Nansia what she thought of Bonnie and Nansia said that she liked her and looked forward to being taught by her. Then she was asked what covens existed in the school.

Lizzie, Josie and Penelope told her all about the coven and even Penelope volunteered to ask if they would allow her to join them.

Nansia once dinner was done she retired to go to bed when as she opened her door and saw Elijah guy's spirit. Nansia and Elijah just stare at each other for a few seconds before Nansia hurried to close the door and went into a freakout. Once she calmed down she opened the door and looked at Elijah again unsure of what to do with his presence. Why was she watching ghosts today?

"YOU! It's you! How?" Nansia exclaimed as she rushed with his index finger out and moved it.

"What are you? Who are you? Why were you there and now, here? Who is Sheila? Are you following me? Why from the moment I came here I got more questions than answers! Why is this happening to me? Was...Is Andreas just like me? Why isn't he here instead of me, huh? Can someone answer this goddamn questions with real answers and not just some hypothesis!" Nansia ranted as Elijah waited for her to finish.

And he remembered what had happened a few years back;

_**Flashback:**_

_**Elijah was getting mentally tortured by his own mother while chained up in a tomb in New Orleans.**_

_**When just as he watched himself chasing Hayley who was dressed just like Tatia towards the red door he saw a white glow.**_

_**The white glow took over his subconscious mind into a garden where the one and only Sheila Bennett was waiting for him.**_

_**"Hello, Elijah, I'm so sorry that you are going through in the hands of the woman that was supposed to love you unconditionally. But I really need your help." Sheila Bennett said to Elijah who suddenly started feeling a warm sensation and comfort engulfing him.**_

_**"I'm listening." Elijah said as a bench appeared out of nowhere and he sat down first then Sheila joined him.**_

_**"There is this girl, she isn't older than seventeen around now. I met her as a little five-year-old child while I was Astral Projecting one day and she was at a park, she saw me and so did her grandma. Ever since that happened I have been keeping tabs on her. She is very special...she is a Traveler of Katerina Petrova's bloodline apparently. But what makes her special is the fact that she isn't part of the dimension you and your brother share. Many generations back something must have happened and they managed to disappear from our dimension into this one yet her magic powers have been reaching out to this dimension and I fear the wrong people will get to her, you need to keep an eye on her and your state is perfect for me and some other witches to take you to her." Sheila explained to Elijah as quickly as she could.**_

_**Elijah was shocked hearing this he wasn't aware of this yet now he just learned he was happy because they were days where he thought with a sad feeling that the Petrova bloodline was so brutally wiped out and no one ever would be born with the name Petrova or at least being somehow related to the Petrova bloodline but hearing Sheila saying how they were survivors he was relieved and happy.**_

_**An entire family shouldn't have been wiped out because of one person messing up.**_

_**"What is her name? Why is she in danger? How can her magic reach my dimension? How come the New Orleans witches haven't caught a whiff of it?" Elijah asked Sheila once he managed to digest the news.**_

_**"Her name is Vasiliki Athanasia Andoniadou. And yes, she is in danger she is about to trust someone who is destined to turn against her, her cousin Andreas, is just like her only his need to be perfect and always right makes him dangerous. More dangerous than his sister Helena who will never realize she has powers." Sheila explained to Elijah who started to understand a little bit.**_

_**"What am I supposed to be doing?" Elijah asked a little suspicious.**_

_**"Erase her cousin's memory of his powers and of Vasiliki's." Sheila said serious and Elijah nodded.**_

_**Sheila then touched his forehead and he felt his body fall backward only to wake up in some fields and as he sat up he managed to hear with his vampiric hearing two people talking in an empty road in the dark.**_

_**He watched as a girl who resembled more of a young woman hugging a little older man and then they walked back to a bar.**_

_**He walked into the bar and watched as Vasiliki was socializing with a few people but mostly he saw her sit by herself and watch people around her with eyes as if she was guarding them. He also witnessed how she wasn't drinking anything and she was looking rather like she was in her own world.**_

_**Then he watched her as she picked up her phone and started watching something when she winced in pain just at 3 am and she jumped up and ran out of the bar.**_

_**He had to admit she looked a little like Elena Gilbert only with a lot lighter skin and her dark brown eyes were replaced by brownish-greenish eyes that reminded him of a well-kept field of the earth and her hair weren't brown but auburn and a little wavy but mostly straight.**_

_**He used his speed to leave the bar and watch the car and her using her powers to help her cousin.**_

_**He was shocked by how she was aware of them. Sheila hasn't let him know if she was aware of her powers.**_

_**The girl threw the car a few steps away before she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and tried to crawl towards the man, her cousin, and see for any of his injuries like a trained combat doctor would. That action along with the usage of magic made him wonder how Sheila gave him wrong info on her or if Sheila was unaware of the new developments and how was she so experienced in such things at such a young age?**_

_**He was stabbed by a glass just where she felt it.**_

_**She took it out and applied pressure while Elijah watched as her hands becoming a soft yellow color.**_

_**"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Andreas asked her scared of her as he stood up and stumbled away from her.**_

_**"I don't know," Vasiliki said in guilt as she lowered her head. Elijah heard the despair in her voice. He pitied her.**_

_**"Stay away from all of us, witch!" Andreas yelled at her as he stumbled away from her.**_

_**Vasiliki stood alone in the dark night street as her cousin run away from her.**_

_**"Shit!" Vasiliki cursed but before she yelled in fear as she started walking towards her cousin trying to stop him from telling everyone in the family her secret just then Elijah saw his queue and sped, grabbed her cousin before her shocked eyes and disappeared.**_

_**Vasiliki found them while he held her cousin by the neck and was getting ready to use compulsion on him. He felt her fear.**_

_**"You respect her! You forget what you saw. Now go!" Elijah said before he turned to Vasiliki who took a scared step away from him and looked shocked at her cousin who walked away from her as if he was in a trance.**_

_**"Who are you?" Vasiliki asked scared in perfect English which surprised him since so far he only heard her talk in Greek, not that he could understand her but he had, in his long life, come across the Greek language.**_

_**"I was sent by Sheila. I'm Elijah and let's hope we don't see each other again because me being here it's very hard and wrong thing. Keep out of trouble miss Antoniadou. Good night." Elijah said as he buttoned his tux just as he finished his sentence he felt being pulled back as he dematerialized before her shocked eyes.**_

_**Elijah woke up still chained up in the tomb before his monster of a mother.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Elijah waited for Nansia outburst to end before he started to explain things to her.

"Are you done?" Elijah asked her and his tone showed that he was impatient.

Nansia nodded as she tapped her foot on the ground and folded her hands to her chest as she kept her distance from him not entirely feeling safe, she had heard of Elijah Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson in the school and the horrific stories.

"You are a Petrova Traveler Witch, that is who you are, you can check through DNA if you want more evidence but that is who you are." Elijah said seriously and Nansia nodded waiting for more information.

"And how am I related to a Petrova since the specific Petrovas you are referring to only exist here and I AM NOT FROM HERE! So, what the actual fuck?" Nansia asked Elijah her patience was running low.

Suddenly, Sheila's spirit appears scaring both Elijah and Nansia.

Before Nansia had a chance to say anything Sheila grabbed her shoulder and along with Elijah they vanished from the room seconds before Penelope walked in.

_**Somewhere Else:**_

_**Nansia opened her eyes and gasped for air as she fell on her knees and Elijah rushed to her to help her stand.**_

_**"Miss Sheila what is this? Why did you show up that day in the park?" Nansia asked her confused as she stood up and looked at Sheila Bennett not noticing where they were.**_

_**"The first time I saw you it was a mistake for days I was feeling this buzzing sound so I couldn't follow it in person but my spirit managed so I astral projected and followed it. It led me to you as you were little playing with the plants and sand making a cake for your grandma's birthday. And you cut your hand on a sharp wood stick and then unaware you went to touch wolfsbane that was unfortunately peeded by a sick stray dog you would have gotten infected. So, I healed you." Sheila said with a small smile and Nansia smiled very little since she remembered what came after that interaction.**_

_**Her grandma was angry but not with her but that day she was put to bed with no bedtime story or small talk. She bathed herself and ate what her grandma had left on the table. Her grandma had locked herself in her room just like her mum used to do when Nansia would get her angry or throw a tantrum or did a mistake and she wasn't locked her in her own room instead.**_

_**"And I watched you as a spirit when I died. Oh! The torment, violence and abuse you went through and the choices you've made in 2149...my dear you are not a bad person you were given the circumstances and you did what you and everyone thought right. And your cousin Helena did the same for the earth don't blame her." Sheila said serious and carrying. Nansia had tears in her eyes as she stumbled back and touched a tree.**_

_**Elijah was confused as to what was said but he was intrigued.**_

_**"But she sent herself to a mission in a different unknown planet! They would never learn what happened of her! Then a year of no signal NASA are going to knock on my aunt's door and give her the Greek flag and say; "Your daughter was a brilliant woman and a scientist her sacrifice would help the world get better.". What was my aunt and Andreas are supposed to do with this? No, body to bury nothing! If only she never get to work in the fucking field! Hell, Helena could find the cure to cancer, damn it! Did she had to find a different planet that could potentially house the human race and sent herself with the first expedition?" Nansia asked Sheila while she teared up.**_

_**And Elijah finally started to understand...a little bit.**_

_**"And so you decide to freeze yourself 125 years in hopes of finding her? Or her kids?" Sheila asked her rhetorically and Nansia nodded as she sobbed.**_

_**Elijah was shocked.**_

_**"What do you mean Sheila?" Elijah asked confused.**_

_**"My first psychic episode took me to the future of my dimension in 2149 and then froze herself for 125 years only to wake up and return to her time." Sheila explained with a small smile and Nansia wiped her tears and stood up finally realizing where they were.**_

_**"Where are we? Why are we here, Sheila?" Nansia asked confused and scared.**_

_**"We are here the day your family made the most important choice." Sheila said as the door of the house behind them was flung open and a girl around twenty years old run as she held a babe in her arms and with one wave of her hands a hole opened a few steps away but the sound blood-freezing screams made her turn and saw a man storming in while another run behind him.**_

_**"Thalia, run!" Finn Mikaelson yelled at her as he ripped the heart out of the man that chased her.**_

_**Elijah gasped in shock.**_

_**"But Finn! My children!" Thalia said crying as a bloody Finn hugged her.**_

_**"The little one is the only surviving member. Go while you have time! In all honesty, I never thought that a werewolf and a Traveler Witch could have a babe let alone seven kids! This child is a blessing and so were the rest, go somewhere safe and teach your kids and their kids to control themselves. As far as I know, the whole breaking the curse doesn't count for them, they have all the benefits of a werewolf besides the wolf form and the blood lust." Finn told to Thalia trying to comfort her.**_

_**"They have anger issues though." Thalia chuckled as the babe cried in her mother's arms.**_

_**"Take care of my godson, Thalia Antonov, may we meet again." Finn said smiling as both people hugged before Thalia started walking towards the portal.**_

_**"Oh! And I won't tell Niklaus of Nadia surviving and having kids before I had to use my blood to heal her after she died in childbirth." Finn said with a kind smile.**_

_**"Look, mum, left us when she was turned and never returned to take care of us. I don't consider her my family but those people who were killed in that house were my family! And the babe I have in my arms is my family and I won't stop fighting for him to be safe, please do the same, Finn, your family is beyond toxic. Goodbye." Thalia said serious and with a kind smile as she caressed Finn's cheek and then hugged him again.**_

_**Finn forced her out of his embrace and smiled kindly before kissing her forehead and watched her disappear into the portal. Then a moment later Sage emerged from the house with blood on her dress.**_

_**"Did she go?" Sage asked actually worried and Finn nodded as the couple hugged and watched where the portal was.**_

_**"Let's hope that she will be fine and safe." Sage said with a low tone as Finn hugged her tighter.**_

_**Elijah, Nansia and Sheila watched them. Sheila was smiling kindly while Nansia was gaping in shock and Elijah was beyond confused.**_

_**"That was the end of your family in this dimension because of Klaus' temper." Sheila said seriously now as she turned towards the three people and brought them back to the room.**_

_**"Klaus isn't to blame, he changed,. Hope told me that he was a changed man when he died." Nansia said confused and Sheila nodded agreeing.**_

_**"Yes he is but because of him, you ended up in the dimension you came from." Sheila said and Nansia shrugged.**_

_**"Everyone makes mistakes. But why am I here?" Nansia asked confused as she folded her hands to her chest.**_

_**"Because you belong here, it's your home. Start living your life and Elijah and I will keep watching over you." Sheila advised Nansia as she put a comforting arm on her shoulder.**_

_**"Live your life and learn as much as you can." Sheila said serious and Nansia nodded as she gave up trying to deny things and then with she let out a sigh before she sat on her bed and closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Penelope doing her homework.**_

_**End of Somewhere Else:**_

"How long have you been here?" Nansia asked Penelope who jumped ten feet up and fell from her chair.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU GOT IN?" Penelope asked shocked and Nansia couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's shocked face.

"I was talking with the spirits of Elijah Mikaelson and Sheila Bennett but I'll tell you about it later after I get to have a nap for a while. Then we will meet the group and tell you all about it." Nansia said smiling kindly at Penelope's shocked face.

Nansia laid in her bed and the tiredness took over her and she gave in to sleep quite fast.

_**In the school's attic:**_

Hope Mikaelson was looking for some of her dad's old painting supplies her Aunt Freya left for her here in this attic.

Hope found an old painting of a girl that looked exactly like Nansia only with light brown hair almost red and her eyes looked greener than the grass.

_**In the bottom of the picture it wrote;**_

_**"Happy Birth Day, Thalia Andonov. From your best friend Finn Mikaelson. May you rest in peace, my friend."**_

Hope gasped as she took the painting and the supplies she sought and rushed into Nansia's and Penelope's room waking Nansia and scaring Penelope who had fallen asleep on her desk doing homework.

"Why the hell my uncle Finn drew you?" Hope demanded in complete shock.

Every witch in the room looked shocked at the painting.

_**So? How do you like how this story is going? I'm so excited for the next chapter!**_

_**I look forward to your comments!**_

_**Follow me:**_

_**Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

_**Archive Of Our Own: Vicky 19**_

_**Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

_**Quora: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Gravatar on Wordpress: Daydreamer**_

_**Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, guys, how are you? I'm doing better now, sorry for not uploading as often anymore but on Saturday, 8th of February 2020, I had an accident, I hit my head, my mum hurried to close the bootlit's door and it hit me in the head, I was bleeding from 7 pm up to 3 am and I was diagnosed with traumatic brain injury, it took me four weeks to be back to normal, I had trouble actually writing, speaking both in Greek and English was hard, Greek was easier being it's my mother tongue but I couldn't find any words that I wanted and my accent in English is gone.**_

_**I'm still recovering but I'm keep writing. Also, my residency is keeping busy so I try to write as much and once I can, both internet wise and time-wise, I will upload.**_

_**Anyways, I want to say thank you to all those who are reading this story and my stories in general! It means a lot!**_

_**With this story I suggest you listen to the following song(s):**_

_**{Exclusive} Unreleased Track From The Cry - Music by Lorne Balfe**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 06: Thalia Andonov**_

"Well?" Hope demanded and the two witches before her looked at Hope slightly confused.

"She is my ancestor, the last one to be ever born in this dimension. Finn, your uncle was looking after them ever since Nadia got married to her husband. She turned Nadia into a vampire after her death during the childbirth of Thalia. She then left her six children alone and she went to look for revenge on Katherine." Nansia explained with a matter of fact to Hope.

"So, you're a doubleganger just like Elena Salvatore?" Hope asked confused and a little taken aback.

"Well, no, not that I know of besides Thalia at least in the vision I was shown by Sheila Bennett along with your Uncle Elijah's spirit she was far more beautiful than me. And the only resemblance is our face's shape and the eye shape nothing else. She is a model thin and her eyes are greener than mine, duh, and lastly, she has different hair color. Besides, we don't look that alike, we look alike but as much as a related bunch would." Nansia tried to explain why Thalia looked so much like her but in all honesty her resemblance wasn't that identical if she put herself, her mum and Thalia in a room.

She and her mum would be voted as the most look-alikes in comparison with Thalia.

"Besides me and my mum look more alike than I and Thalia. I wish I could show you pictures of my family..." Nansia said with a sigh as she got under her covers and Penelope snuggled in beside her as the two got comfortable then Hope sat at the feet of the bed Indian style.

"So, what do you want to do since I'm here? Are you guys done with homework?" Hope asked excitedly and then wore Nansia's jacket since she felt chilly.

"I haven't done my homework yet...I mean It's the history of this place and I don't know any of this dimension." Nansia admitted and the girls' laughed at her.

"Then local documentaries it is!" Penelope said smiling and Hope nodded as she reached to Penelope's bed and grabbed a few pillows and put them on the Nansia's bed and got comfortable again at the feet of the bed.

Penelope brought her laptop and started researching.

"Nansia, do you need subtitles?" Penelope asked her confused.

"Nope! I'm good." Nansia said smiling.

The three girls spent four hours watching three documentaries and helping Nansia keep notes before they called it a night.

When the morning came it found the three girls curled up in Nansia's bed.

They resumed their routines when the alarm clock rang and Hope rushed to her room to get ready.

Nansia though felt this very weird sensation that what she was shown by the spirits of Elijah and Sheila was not making any sense.

No one knows what came before Kamen Andonoglou and her son, her great grandpa and her grandpa's dad.

Maybe Kamen was Thalia's granddaughter...it would make sense.

"So, why didn't Hope to ask me about her uncle?" Nansia asked Penelope whos sighed.

"Her uncle Elijah loved her mum and when her mum needed him, he didn't save her but caused her death and then later killed himself along with her dad. She doesn't exactly love him." Penelope said to Nansia as they got ready.

"Yikes..." Nansia mumbled as she put over her shirt and then got shocked as Penelope peak her lips and smiled as Nansia grabbed her hand and kissed her normally.

"Good morning." Nansia smiled at her girlfriend before Penelope let out a happy laugh.

Good morning to you too. Breakfast?" Penelope said smiling as the two girls went downstairs to the cafeteria.

They ate breakfast while Nansia was thinking of this Thalia Antonov and her connection to Finn Mikaelson and her child being a part wolf and how her whole life she was being called "little wolf" because of her hearing, her silent walking,,.strong and sensitive nose and her quick healing.

Although agility wasn't her strong suit or sight, after all, she's been wearing glasses since she was in 1st grade of Primary School aka since she can remember herself.

Then a memory flashed before her eyes;

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was just days after her mum gave birth to her baby sister and her mum was watching her from the balcony while she was going to school. **_

_**Due to a recent snowed so the road was iced and so was the pavement. Suddenly, her mum's yells telling her to get on the street where the snow was gone made her stop hearing what was going on around her since her eyesight was already starting to fade day by day she didn't hear or felt the vibrations of a motorcycle or the car coming her way until it was too late she felt her body coming into contact with the vehicle and specifically the windshield of the car then with a thud she was thrown on the pavement where her nose broke by the thudding of the pavement but as she tried to raise her head she felt the wheel of the motorcycle having her hair stuck in it.**_

_**Two very worried drivers rushed to her and called the ambulance when suddenly she lost consciousness and came to a hospital corridor.**_

_**She watched as people came and went as she was stuck there before she saw a white figure and a black one. Shadows that caused her nothing but fear.**_

_**Suddenly she felt four very strong punches of electricity before she gasped for air but she couldn't breathe.**_

_**"Hi, little girl, I'm Doctor Soglou and you have been in a terrible crash but you are safe and okay now. Just take it slow." The doctor had told her but she couldn't move her body was frozen.**_

_**"I can't move." She had said to the doctor who nodded saying had she had broken couple of bones and the only way to make sure she had any fighting chance of walking again they symbolized her entire body.**_

_**"I want my mommy and daddy." Nansia cried in despair but the doctor told her they hadn't come yet.**_

_**As the doctor left the nurses came and she managed to learn that she had died on the road before the paramedics showed up they had tried eight times with electric pads but nothing worked unti they doubled the voltage.**_

_**Her mum and dad came during visiting hours which made Nansia sadder her and made her feel as if she wasn't that important as much as Nicol, her step-dad and her mum, the little Skorpiti family.**_

_**She wasn't her dad's daughter.**_

_**She was alone and it hurt.**_

_**Her entire body was broken and so was her soul. She wasn't the same after that.**_

_**Despite what the doctors said she made full recovery in two months and as she returned home she couldn't look at herself in the mirror, her nose and lips and even teeth were so badly hurt that the first layer of skin was completely destroyed from the frostbite and the sudden impact both on the windshield and the pavement.**_

_**Her nose, lips and teeth healed a week after she returned home but the bullying started once she returned from the hospital.**_

_**They threw her down the stairs, pulled her hair, while she run they would make her trip and fall. Call her names.**_

_**Along with what she had to do at home while her mum was starting to get sick, the abuse she suffered after the surgeries. For a decade she was beaten and bruised again and again and again.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

She felt this intense anger flushed in her and angry tears spilled down her cheeks but no one noticed...at least from the living.

Unknowingly, Klaus' spirit had gone into her mind and saw everything she remembered. He pities her and yet he couldn't understand her.

He was watching his daughter from heaven when suddenly this girl showed up. He saw his daughter make a spell that could potentially bring anyone just to chase her loneliness away and 48 hours later this girl shows up and Hope seems to be happier.

And her back story is very messed up.

And her legacy even more.

Nansia stood up and walked out and went to a bathroom nearby and splashed water on her face then a burning question made her stop in her tracks.

What caused Thalia's family being killed? Or better yet who caused their deaths?

"My father did. He thought that Finn had fallen in love and was happy. He didn't need anything more." Klaus' voice scared her and she turned to face him.

"How? Did you read my mind?" Nansia asked and he chuckled and nodded.

"Why? Why am I connected to you? Why suddenly I learn that all my "cute gifts" as dad used to say comes from some ancestor of mine being a hybrid of a werewolf and a witch. But why? Why with every generation those gifts faded and then boom suddenly I have all the power and I attract evil?" Nansia asked tired and Klaus didn't know what to answer to her so he just decided to encourage her to research.

"Instead of sitting in a bathroom wondering I suggest you go find the answers you seek just like you did in your own world, through the books." Klaus said smiling and then Nansia smiled happily.

Before she walked out of the bathroom she suddenly felt this strong feeling of coldness and dizziness then she collapsed to the floor.

_**The Other Side:**_

_**Nansia woke up before none other than Thalia Andonov.**_

_**"Hello, I'm here to answer all your questions." Thalia said smiling as she sat on the grass of that meadow and Nansia hesitantly sat opposite her.**_

_**"Why you left this dimension? Who killed your husband and your kids? What do they have to do with the werewolf gene?" Nansia asked confused and worried.**_

_**"Well, I was the last child of Nadia Andonov or as you know it, Nadia Petrova, and Aleksandar Andonov. Nadia gave birth to me and my twin brother Dimitri and I killed her, Finn had to give her his blood and turn her in order for her to survive. Sage and my father were as supportive as it can be. But my mother was always obsessed with finding out why her mother abandoned her. But when she was turned those feelings heightened. And she left us trying to find her and give her a piece of her mind." **_

_**"Sage, Finn and my dad raised all of us as lovingly as they could but the more we grew up the more all my brothers and sisters fell in love with werewolves from the packs all around and married into them. Dad was okay with this but Finn and Sage were worried about all of us and about Klaus finding us and killing us. And I fell in love with a werewolf from a pack near what you call now Thrace in Greece while I was traveling with Sage because I was the last unmarried Antonov daughter and Sage had promised my dad that I couldn't get married unless I truly fell in love. We visited Greece and we came across a pack that the only survivor was a father and a son. We fell in love and they agreed to follow us back home where we got married and my husband and my father in law started a new pack."**_

_**"And we had kids who were hybrids as you call them but with one difference they had no curse to trigger they had all the perks of being a wolf but they weren't turning yet their magic was very strong. The rest of the packs where my brothers and sisters were married to call our kids "wolfbloods" and like that they started to call them."**_

_**"Finn and Sage stayed up to the point my dad got sick with fever and died. Mum never returned. Unfortunately, hunters were overruling Europe at this time and learned of our family and my sibilings' families and killed them all one by one. We had no time to warn one another that is when I use my magic with a very dangerous spell to at least save my son."**_

_**"That spell exhaust me so much when I managed to get to the other dimension. I was again in very similar wood-like settings and I was terrified out of my mind holding my infant son like it was and truly it was the most important thing in my life. There I saw a farm and I walked towards it. I collapsed at their doorstep only to see a man that looked so much like my late father."**_

_**"I was beyond confused but thankful. He allowed me in and I explained to him that my husband was robbed and kill while we were traveling. He allowed me to stay and I worked on the farm and fields with him and he paid me with food and roof over my head. Soon, he became like a father figure, ironically, and learned that his wife had died in their first childbirth and so was the babe. I took care of him until his death where he gave me in his will the farm and fields."**_

_**"I raised my son and watched him fall in love then get married and having children. Life was normal and peaceful until my death. But I made sure my son was aware of his heritage and that he would pass it down. I'm sad to see your family failing to do so when it comes to you and your sister. Unfortunately, my daughter-in-law and her family were never believers so my son had to teach the kids in secret. And then watch the generation after generation being called crazy and institutionalized for their gifts." **_

_**"Then you were born, my sweet Vasiliki, you were a small miracle! You were dead for twenty minutes after you were born and you brought yourself back from the dead. That is when I knew you were strong unfortunately I could only watch you and not interfere. But I saw everything you went through and I know you can be very powerful. And I'm proud of you!"**_

_**"You see when you first had your psychic break you opened a crack in the dimension and I managed to reunite with our ancestors and I learned a prophecy for you. They called you the Wolf Witch, a witch with the blood of a wolf destined to be the uniter and the equalizer. Unfortunately, no one knows what you are meant to unite or equalize. I asked around and I saw this scene from a vision it was given to me. See, my grandchild and make sense."**_

_**Thalia finished telling her their story and then grabbed her hand.**_

_**Nansia's eyes flashed Green and Blue as the vision was shown;**_

_**Vision:**_

_**Nansia stood before a black pit and as she blinked the pit looked burnt and she was crying. She teleported back into the school but in the backyard and saw the burnt stacks of papers turned to ash and with one wave of her hand the ash was restored back into papers and she picked them up as she runs to Saltzman's office asking for Hope.**_

_**"Hope who?" Alaric as looked at the stacks of papers there as she slammed it on his desk and reached to get them.**_

_**"What the hell? Please! Please remember her!" Nansia pleaded him and then she touched his hand and his eyes flashed just like hers when she uses too much of her power.**_

_**"Now, remember her!" Nansia yelled as she looked at Alaric and he looked shocked.**_

_**Then Nansia's nose started bleeding but as Alaric saw her eyes turn from blue and green to a yellowish gold before finally going back to brownish greenish and then fainting.**_

_**End of Vision:**_

_**"Why do I have the same eyes as a wolf in the end? Do I turn into one?" Nansia asked confused.**_

_**"Yes, you can only if you are willing and picture yourself. I saw it happen a lot in our bloodline whenever they would feel as if they lost everything and got triggered by sadness and loneliness but I also see I being triggered by happiness and wanting to run around and play...oh how wonderful wolves we make! I had triggered mine I had a golden and brown fur...so beautiful!" Thalia said smiling and Nansia nodded as she rubbed her head as a headache started.**_

_**"Look, I know you have so many new information just thrown at you so get back and rest and when you are ready to learn actual magic, instead of wasting time in this school not that it's not a great school don't get me wrong but you don't know how much time you have left, call me by thinking of me. I'll be there. Now, rest." Thalia said with a kind smile as she touched Nansia's hand and sent her back.**_

_**End of The Other Side:**_

Nansia gasped back and she was still laying on the floor she sat up and slowly walked to her dorm, put her pjs on and fell asleep like a light.

She didn't care she wasn't attending class she was very tired. All these mind games with spirits had drained her.

She had survived ALLIE's mind games and now the ancestors she wondered when will she become crazy like her aunt Eva, her step-dad's older sister.

Hours passed as Nansia slept and dreamed of being back in 2149. But a peaceful one where she would sit around the fire and say stories before they all go to bed.

Penelope walked into the room and saw her girlfriend sleeping and looking exhausted and then she smiled as she started on her homework.

Nansia woke up and saw a bunch of homework on her desk and Penelope was doing hers.

"You have a lot to catch up. Once you're done you are telling me where were you?" Penelope said as she continued solving her math homework.

She stood up and went to her desk and started looking over them. But she had no idea what was she seeing.

Homework and keeping up with the classes was one of the two things she was failing in this dimension but she didn't mind it that much since she now knew that being a human (or a wolf witch...whatever that means) means that you are bound to fail in things and not being able to catch up with life in general. She was proud of herself managing not only to figure some of her heritage out and why she has those powers but also find friends AND a girlfriend she liked very much. So, not understand that coursework before didn't spoil her mood.

"Penelope, do you know to whom should I refer to when I want to look for a tutor to help me catch up with all of you? Also, did I do something and you're so tense?" Nansia asked her girlfriend who looked at her with a serious face.

"Well, yes talk to Dr. Saltzman and he should point you to the right person. And I'm like this because you rudely stood up from the breakfast table and left with no excuse or anything then you don't show up for ANY class and NOW you're worried about catching up? If you truly wanted to catch up you wouldn't be ditching classes to sleep in you would put your butt down and work as hard as everyone else is working, hell even the Saltzman twins work harder than you at this moment! And I get it you had a difficult childhood and traumatic things happened to you that don't allow you to trust easily but guess what similar if not the worst things have happened to all of us yet we try to not shut people out! You are shutting us out, Nansia! And we are trying all so hard to put our differences aside to hang out with you because we all like you but me and Lizzie don't get along, Josie is my ex who has a special place in my heart and it makes thing weird and awkward when we share a table, Rafael is in love with Hope while she's dating Landon and seeing them together all lovey-dovey makes him wanting to puke his guts out, MG loves Lizzie but Lizzie likes Rafael and she's too self-absorbed, Keleb could care less about all of us but MG is his best friend so he suffers through it and Jed..well Jed and Rafael didn't have the best of a start because Rafael stole from Jed the Alpha status in the pack and now Jed is forced to obey him and what about you? You just disappear the entire with nothing, not a word!" Penelope started talking in a normal tone at first but as words came out of her mouth she became far angrier she became and in need to take everything out of her chest.

Hers and everyone's lives turned upside down ever since Nansia showed up and her need to keep a natural standing in the school's gossips was respected till today when she pulled that rude stand.

Nansia froze in complete shock, she didn't know where all of this came from and the words used in Penelope's speech made her flinch and have a terrible flashback to when her mother used to accuse her of shielding herself from everyone while she was trying to heal from the abuse and the shock of one day being a normal 15-year-old to a 24-year-old stuck in a 15-year-old's body after traveling in 2149.

Nansia couldn't keep her eyes from watering so she did what she always did, she ran away.

She ran and ran into the woods until she halted before a very high cliff where there was a stream angrily roaring underneath it. Her chest rising and falling while her lungs worked overtime to provide oxygen she didn't hear her name being called.

The only she listened was her own mind yelling at her;

_**"You would always be a failure no matter how much you try! End it now! You're not worthy or special!"**_

Nansia then heard her name being called by Jed and she instantly looked at the cliff then back at where Jed's voice was coming from she saw him reaching her and she didn't want him to stop her.

Then she turned one last time before the cliff and jumped off it. Jed rush to her yelling "no!" and grabbed her sleeve but it was too late, she slipped right out of Jed's hands and he cursed his existence. He saw her splash into the water and then saw the blood spilling into the waves. Jed was sure she was dead so with tears in his eyes he rushed to the shore by climbing down some rocks that they were placed by nature as steps and he rushed into the stream and tried to search for her body while still yelling her name and crying.

The cold water made it hard for him not to shake even his wolf was complaining about it but he had to find Nansia.

When he met her for the first time he felt this intrigue towards her and then like he knew her or something, her aura was so familiar to him that he just wanted to be around her and get to know her. Being around her made his wolf feel calm and relaxed and the same effect was happening for him too when it came to Nansia but the shock of it all made him keep his distance to allow her to accumulate to the school and him to make sense the feelings.

But seeing her today running while he was studying in the woods when there was calmness made him question if she was in danger or not but when he saw her standing in the cliff he knew what she was about to do.

She was about to commit suicide!

He found her laying flat on top of the water a huge gash on her forehead from the cliffs surrounding the stream, he saw that her left arm was broken from the fingertips up to the elbow and her shoulder dislocated and her knees were also broken. He tried very hard to pull her out of the water without causing much damage and he laid her on the shore that was laid with smaller and thinner rocks. He looked at the cloudy sky and then hugged Nansia using his heat of his wolf to keep her warm while he came up with a plan.

That was when he felt it; his wolf was sighing in comfort and Jed just raised his eyebrows to his own wolf confused.

**_So? What do you think about this? Was Penelope right or not? What about Nansia's behavior? Tell me in your comments/reviews! _**

**_I look forward to reading them!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, everyone! How is everyone doing in the current circumstance? I'm trying, I kept myself busy with household chores and spending time with my family, video=calling my friends and writing.**_

_**I think I'm nearing a writer's block but I'll try to write as much as I can until I run out of ideas.**_

_**This story is also published both on Wattpad (Vicky1599) and Archive of Our Own (Vicky19) although in Archive of Our Own it's a chapter ahead so you must be warned for spoilers! **_

_**In this chapter, I suggest listening to: **_

_**''Stay Alive'' by Hidden Citizens (feat. REMMI)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 07: Wolves**_

"Please don't be dead." Jed whispered for what felt the millionth time.

Nansia lay motionless and cold, not breathing very strongly yet her heartbeat was low too yet stronger than her breathing.

He then decided to risk it and start performing CPR to her.

He started applying pressure to her chest and after three times and then put his face over her mouth and waited to feel her breath but it was very faint so he decided to close her nose, open her mouth and breath in a breath of his own. Then he let go and waited on her to breathe. Nothing he started again, compressions and then breathing into her mouth three more times.

He didn't pay attention to the electric jolts he felt every time his mouth would touch hers because he wanted her alive.

After the 3rd time he tried he saw Nansia's chest rise and then she started coughing and puking water as Jed helped her turn to her side and held her hair.

"Why did you do it?" Jed asked Nansia and he couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

"Because I disappoint everyone and my efforts are never enough. I'm tired of trying...so tired!" Nansia started to cry not only because of the emotional pain but the physical too.

"What happened to my body? Why does it hurt?" She asked as she cried and Jed explained to her what limps she had broken and she sighed in annoyance.

"Have you called an ambulance or someone else?" She asked him and he showed her his wet phone.

"Nope, can't do that now..." Jed said awkwardly and Nansia groaned then her eyebrows went up as she felt a tingly sensation to her arms and legs.

"Tell me I'm turning into a mermaid now..." Nansia grumbles with disbelief and displeasure. Jed looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Jed asked her as he sat down next to her and trying to pick up anything weird.

"I feel this tingly in my bones...it's tickling me but at the same time makes me feel less pain, what is it?" Nansia asked Jed who by the time she finished describing to him what she felt his eyes widen and he was scratching his head.

"I thought you were a witch! Not a werewolf! What you are feeling is how we feel when we are hurt and our wolf gene heals us!" Jed explained in complete shock and Nansia looked slightly confused.

"So, Thalia was right...I am a wolf witch...cool!" Nansia said semi-excited semi-shocked.

"A what? You mean a hybrid?" Jed asked confused as he got closer to her.

"Not exactly, from what I gather, Thalia, my ancestor told me that my bloodline got married to wolf packs because they loved each other not because they were forced and their children were born with both abilities to use magic and they had heightened senses and could turn into wolves in free will, they weren't cursed by the full moon. Down the road, after generations, those gifts started to show up less and less to the point it became rare and the new generation passed off as good hearing, good agility and whatnot. I guess in my blood those genes are stronger that is why I have better hearing and healing. Which doesn't make sense why I still have two autoimmune diseases…but who knows how fucked up my DNA actually is after what I've been through." Nansia said to Jed who by now was staring at the stream waiting for Nansia to heal completely and then help her back to school.

"What brought this up? I mean your suicide attempt." Jed asked after a while and Nansia sighed.

"Something that, Penelope said. It reminded me something my entire family and college professors used to say...that I don't do enough, that I'm not enough, that I should be trying harder and achieving more. Those words had literally drove me insane and manic, I would get obsessed with always trying to be on time, the best, having my essays ready on time, being there for my family and friends and putting myself last to the point I collapsed both physically and mentally. I had reached a point where I couldn't bring myself to care anymore, I was so so tired that the only thing I wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep for a millennia, maybe never wake up again. And when I would force myself to do things I would always feel that I was on the brink of collapsing physically. Then, I had my second psychic meltdown and I ended up here..."

"Here is where I want to stay but hearing what Penelope said made me feel the same again as before and I didn't want to have a psychic meltdown and vanish from here, I rather die than leave this place and return back to my dimension where there is no one that can even the slightly relate with me." Nansia finished her true explanation to Jed. She knew she had to be honest and she felt that she could trust him for some reason even though they never talked much before.

Jed stayed silent for a while looking at the stream and picking rocks and throwing them while Nansia felt her bones heal slowly.

"Penelope was always very straight forward with her words and she doesn't really think what her words might do before she says them, she does regret them later though. I would suggest go talk to her once you've healed." Jed said wisely and Nansia looked at him studying him and his tone when he said that about Penelope.

"How do you know?" Nansia found herself asking a little surprised.

"Penelope and I used to be friends since we showed up in this school on the same day and prior to that we were living in the same area, we knew of each other since we would see one another around our previous school...I triggered my curse because of Penelope, she was getting bullied back then and I didn't like watching it especially since the person who was bullying her was one of my best friends back then and part of the football team that I was in. I tackled him to the ground one day after he on purpose brought fake blood in school and made sure to put it over the library door where Penelope used to eat alone during lunch. She already had started to develop her witchy powers and everyone in school were scared of her because she wasn't in control. I wasn't scared of her, actually, our family used to have exchanges of healing potions for wolfbane infected bullets and they helped with giving birth...Penelope's mum helped my mum give birth to me and my mum returned the favor with Penelope. We are three months apart actually. So, I felt a little responsible for her and when I saw what they did to her...she was coming out of the library after lunch when she opened the door and the bucket fell on her splashing blood all over the place."

"Penelope was embarrassed and heartbroken as she ran away and I ran after her, we stayed in the woods for the majority as she tried to cast a cleaning spell because she didn't want her parents knowing of the bullying. I was just there for emotional support. Then during the afternoon of this day after the big game, I found Davis in the lockers and I started punching him again and again until he was dead. After that, I ran away and found Penelope in the woods where she was burning her bloody clothes after many failed attempts to clean them. After, that I told her about Davis and when the first full moon came Penelope helped me through it. Then Alaric found us, a day later, when we arrived in this school we decided to become stronger and we became the polar opposites of who we were back then. Until we met you that is, you made Penelope show a side of her I thought she had buried and that is good." Jed said with a nostalgic and a little guilty tone to Nansia who by now had started to feel better since her bones were almost healed.

"I'm sorry you both had to go through that." Nansia said after a small silence that made Jed get lost in his thoughts;

Thoughts of the feelings he was having for Nansia...which weren't all that friendly, they went beyond that, and how if he acted on them he was risking destroying a very good friendship that lasted ten if not more years.

But then a thought occurred in his head...why was he feeling so attached to her? Especially his wolf? They couldn't be mates because...well...he didn't believe in them...his parents weren't mates but loved each other very much.

Also, he was of a different pack and so was she...in a way...did she even have a pack?

He was aware of her being from a different dimension that is why he questioned the fact if they could be mates...not that he believed in them.

Nansia's words made him snap back to reality where both of them sat wet and against some rocks waiting for Nansia to heal and their clothes to dry.

"It's done now, I'm moving forward and that is what Penelope does, I'm sure of it." Jed said smiling to Nansia and the look they shared made him freeze. Her eyes had this olive color that went between brown and green but they looked sad but the smile she was giving him showed a hopeful attempt.

"Could we keep this, what happened today, a secret?" Nansia asked him hesitantly after she witnessed him staring at her for some weird reason...weird to her not him.

"Of course! It's not my story to tell." Jed said as he tried to shake himself away from staring at her.

"Thank you!" Nansia said with a small smile and then turned and tried to move her leg and arm and saw mobility and smiled wider.

"You're almost all healed, right?" Jed asked her and she nodded before turning to look at him and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything! I need to go talk with Penelope." Nansia said as she tried to stand up and she did with a little help from Jed who nodded too shocked from the hug that he received.

"No, problem. Just don't break Penelope's heart." Jed yelled after her retreating figure and then he looked at stream.

'Get your shit together, Jed! She's Penelope's.' He scolded himself before he sat back down and got lost in his thoughts.

Penelope had angrily refused to run after Nansia and continued studying, she was sure if she did run after her they will be words said that can destroy what they were trying to build.

Two hours passed and Penelope grew anxious and worried but still refused to look for Nansia when the two hours and a half passed she determinedly stood up from her desk and swung the door open only to see Nansia in wet clothes.

"Um...what happened to you?" Penelope asked shocked.

"I took a dive in the stream nearby." Nansia said with a shrug as she walked towards her bed and started getting undressed.

"Why? That place is wolves' territory." Penelope said confused and sat on her bed and Nansia turned to Penelope with a smug expression and her eyes light up yellow and then she smiled as she went into the bathroom leaving a shocked Penelope behind.

Nansia was done being an emotional train wreck. She was in a universe where the impossible was possible! She had to enjoy it as much as she could. Penelope was right. She had to up her game.

She got into the shower and started washing her past away.

She was hyping herself up while she was having a shower while in the other room, Penelope was sitting frozen in shock on her bed and was looking at the bathroom door and was hearing the water running.

What was she? What happened in those two and half hours? She seemed like a different person, behavior wise.

Penelope knew they needed to talk.

Jed grew colder by the second as he decided to finally head back to the school and that his return after Nansia wouldn't rise unwanted questions and rumors circulating.

He walked into his room and wave at his roommate, another werewolf, who was reading a book and just nod his head at him.

Jed went into the shower and had a warm shower in order to prevent himself from having cramps because of cold muscles. Once he was warm enough he decided to sit and finish whatever homework he hadn't done.

It was half hour later when a knock on the door made him close his computer with a defeated sigh as he really wanted to waste time browsing through YouTube and at the same time look online for a new phone.

He walked to the door and saw a suspicious Penelope looking at him with folded arms.

"Hi!" Jed said trying not to sound awkward or guilty.

"Hey, need advice…how is possible for a witch to be a werewolf or werewolf to be a witch? Has it happen before? Are there any evidence?" Penelope started rambling as she marched into his room.

"Hey, Marcus!" Penelope said dismissively and Marcus waved from his bed and went back to turning another page in his book.

"Um…no?" Jed said confused and a little baffled.

Did Nansia and her had a talk? What did she know?

"Well, Jed, the Crescent Wolf pack in New Orleans along with all the other Original packs were witches at first and they were cursed by the Hollow into being turned into wolves every full moon and having no magical powers….weren't you careful in History class, Jed?" Marcus spoke from his spot on his bed as he closed the book because he knew there was no peace left for him to read as he liked.

"Really? Where did you read that? Can I see it?" Penelope asked Marcus who nodded and reached for his history book that neatly placed in his bag for the following day and threw it at her and she caught it mid air.

"Thanks, Dobrev! Jed be careful in class because you might get really hurt if you don't…especially with Malivore and all the monsters looming our halls the past few months." Penelope said thankful at Marcus who just winked at her and opened his book again. Then Penelope turned to Jed and advised him in a serious and concerned tone which made Jed feel guilty.

"I will, I promise. I already try to stay out of Malivore business, my last name isn't Saltzman or Mikaelson or Kirby so I'm in the safe, don't worry." Jed reassured her with a small soft smile as Penelope hugged him.

"No one is safe, it's Mystic Falls, Jed!" Penelope whispered in his ear before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and she hurried out of the door.

As the door shut behind her she laid her head on the wall and closed her eyes as memories she saw in Jed's mind when she kissed him played in her mind like a black and white movie on fast forward.

Her eyes misted as she pushed herself from the wall and started walking towards the woods as she refused to have tears spilled before she was in her safe place.

But her safe place wasn't unoccupied, there he was MG in all his nerdy glory reading Green Lantern comics and eating sugar gummy bears and blood.

Penelope couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down crying, MG's attention shifted to her and he rushed to her asking what was wrong.

Penelope shared her broken heart with her second most trusted person, now the only one after what Jed felt for Nansia.

How could he? He knew how she felt for her!

Yet she liked how he had advised how not to break her heart. She saw how much he cared for her and how he wanted her and Nansia relationship to blossom yet when she saw his memories she felt what his wolf was feeling for Nansia, it was overwhelming, and that hurt her feelings.

"How is it possible for Jed's wolf to feel like this so quickly? They only talked like what? For three weeks? And then who am I who I tried to have a relationship with her just as she arrived…was I wrong to do that?" Penelope rambled to MG who had put his comic books and all the rest aside and had sat down with her and rubbed her back as she cried, sobbed and sniffled. He listened intently.

"You know how wolves are, Penelope, they can't control their wolves and you know about the whole myth about mates…it might be true." MG tried to comfort her and not talk shit about the wolves, he feared them in a way since he was a vampire and their bite was lethal and he didn't want any conflicts.

"Maybe you're right…about what about me…did I do wrong to ask her out on a date?" Penelope asked as she tried to stop crying.

"Yes, she's new, she's new to this whole thing and she is completely and utterly lost. Try to remember how you felt when you came here." MG said in a wise tone.

"MG, I knew about witches and werewolves prior to coming to this school, mine and Jed's families were protecting each other from hunters in the area. At least I was told our heritage when I turned 14 years old." Penelope reminded MG who looked a little taken aback by the new info.

"Wait…what?"

"I guess Lizzie didn't spill the beans after all…she was in front of the whole exchange with my parents and Jed's parents. I guess she can keep her mouth shut…" Penelope mused to herself and MG was just blinking confused.

"And you are right…I pressured Nansia into a relationship when all of this must be so surreal to her…She needs a friend not a girlfriend…" Penelope said in a defeated tone.

"Maybe it's not the right time for us…thanks MG." Penelope finished her own rant but MG hadn't talked he let her reach that conclusion semi-on her own.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" MG called out behind her as she walked out of her safe place. Now MG's too.

She hadn't return to her room, she's been roaming the school grounds on her own lost in her thoughts of hows and what ifs if she broke up with Nansia, what would change in their dynamic and their co-habitation.

Would it be awkward?

That and many other thoughts filled her mind and she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in the couch in the common room.

Fabian, Marcella and Christina, the cooks, woke her up in the beginning of their shift at 5 am and Penelope joined them to watch how the produce the morning breakfast for over 1000 kids. She even helped a little and set the tables.

At 6:30 am Fabian let her know the time and she quickly rushed to her room to get ready for the next day and then went back to help set up the self serving tables with the breakfasts options and all that so she wouldn't meet Nansia right away. She was chickening out and she knew it but didn't care.

She needed to find the courage to do this and she was on the way and that was her process and she knew she shouldn't feel bad or angry and impatient with herself just like Professor Emma Tig said in their sessions.

She then saw the morning rush coming in as she set the last set of plates.

Here we go…

_**So? What do you think will happen next? I look forward to your reviews! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello, everyone! How is everyone doing in the current circumstance thus far? Because I'm getting emotionally tired from all the social demands being for me and I just want everything to stop and to not speak to anyone for days just be me, my writing and tv shows but I can't...I live in a house with 5 people and the house has 10 rooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 sunroom (dad's man cave), my aunt's bedroom, my parents' bedroom, my sister's bedroom, the living room (aka my room) and the storage room. I can't go anywhere and not see people!_**

**_I also think I'm nearing a writer's block but I'll try to write as much as I can until I run out of ideas._**

**_This story is also published both on Wattpad (Vicky1599) and Archive of Our Own (Vicky19) and although in Archive of Our Own it's a chapter ahead so you must be warned for spoilers!_**

**_In this chapter, I would suggest listening to:_**

**_EPIC ROCK Fearless - Kat Leon _**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 08: New Game Old Self Step Up.**_

Nansia walked out of the bathroom and got dressed then she sat on her desk and started solving her homework Penelope was gone for some reason.

The following days Nansia had changed completely she was almost all the time late in class but she always handed her assignments in time.

She was always trying to be there for her friends and at the same time, she was thinking about breaking up with Penelope she wasn't in the right state of mind to preserve a relationship.

"Penelope? Can I talk to you?" She asked hesitantly one day and Penelope looked at her confused.

"I know that you did your best to welcome me in this school and in your dorm but I don't think having a relationship at this moment is wise. I mean look how messed up I am. And you saw you how hard I'm trying to keep up and I don't think I can keep up with all of it...I'm sorry." Nansia said to Penelope with calm and sincere tone then held Penelope's hand and apologized.

"I...expected that to happen to be honest. I understand your stress and I agree, we should break up but I hope we can be friends." Penelope said with a sad tone and Nansia's eyes welled up as she hugged Penelope.

"Of course! I wanted us to remain, friends, I didn't proposition that at first because I didn't know how you'd react." Nansia said as she was hugging her now ex-girlfriend.

Both girls let go of each other and Nansia decided to sleep with Hope that night to give space to both of them to deal and process with the breakup.

Hope was crashed and excited at the same time to spent the night with Nansia, they seemed to only have time to be together when Nansia was either hurt or trying to learn about her powers and heritage or/and catch up with school.

That night both girls fell onto Hope's bed with pizza and 500gr ice cream in hand.

"So, what do we do?" Hope asked Nansia with a smile.

"Binge-watch a TV show?" Nansia asked and Hope smiled as she nodded as she reached for her laptop.

Hours later the two girls were asleep on the bed when Nansia woke up from another nightmare of her being back in 2149,

She woke up as tears streamed down her face but Hope hadn't woke up she tiptoed outside and saw Jed sitting in the stairs of the school by himself.

She sat next to him and said nothing as she laid her head to her knees and closed her eyes and let the breeze lick her face.

"What woke you up?" Jed asked just after two minutes of silence not allowing Nansia to be lost in her thoughts as she wanted in the first place.

"Nightmares, you?" She said as she looked at him. Her tone revealing how done she was with all the nightmares while she stretched her legs and grimaced at the sound of her bones cracking and the pain that flared up.

Jed heard the sound but didn't comment on it.

"Me too but thanks to you and your attempt to kill yourself, thanks for that." Jed said seriously and Nansia's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry you didn't have to be there you know...keeping me company and all." She said seriously too and with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Any sane person would stay by the side of someone who just attempted suicide, Nansia, that is how the world reacts!" Jed whispered yelled at her enraged by how unaffected she acted in all of this.

"Well, in your world maybe but in mine, no one gave a shit...if you died they would type a heartfelt Facebook post and be done with it. No one really hears you even if you say exactly how you feel, people are too self-absorbed where I come from." Nansia said with a cold tone as she looked at the gates and the street lights outside of the campus' grounds.

Jed looked at her shocked.

"How many shades of fucked up was your dimension?" Jed asked shocked as he sat up and looked at her.

"How many terrorist attacks have happened since 9/11?" Nansia asked him coldly as she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Um...in the US or worldwide?" Jed asked as he got gravely serious.

"Worldwide."

"None."

Nansia let out a heartless chuckle before looking at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lucky bastards. Where I come from as of 2017 there have been 26.445 terrorist attacks worldwide. But those calculations were from two years ago because I come from 2019 where there have been 15 more terrorist attacks making them 41.445 terrorist attacks since 2001. So, my world is 41.445 shades of fucked up…" Nansia told him as tears welled up in her eyes and few slipped as they watered her vision and she saw a shade of Jed rubbing his face with his hands while saying;

"Holy shit!" He sounded shocked and in her mind, she remembered how long she's been standing before her computer screen at 3 am looking at the statistics while her younger sister was sleeping in her lab with her teddy bear in arms.

Her mind flashed back to the times she used to watch the news;

_**Flashback:**_

_**She remembers when she just 12 years when she was eating lunch with her family while watching TV in the kitchen of their apartment when the news showed the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster in 2011 showed up on their news report which resulted into another mushroom cloud to be let out and the overheating of the planet to escalate even further into overheating beyond salvation.**_

_**She was terrified and thinking what if the nuclear wave will affect her country and people's appearances. But she still had faith in humanity yet she watched as after the nuclear event the plants' colors seemed to become less vibrant and plants made longer to grow and developed. **_

_**Then four years later they had been watching the news about the aftermath of a wildfire that burned for three days and burnt five towns killing 115 people in the process and even more land that was covered by trees and farmers' lands killing their year-long hard work on their crops. The images of ghost towns one after the other, of burned bodies and dropped dolls and other toys, burned (ironically) in her own mind in her country.**_

_**That day it was the day that she lost the last fiber of hope she had for humanity...for her generation creating a better world. When she was in 2149 seeing everyone and learning what had happened made her feel the irony and pride, her generation had tried in a way to save humanity but ended up fucking it up for good.**_

_**She remembered how all those news broadcasts about the terrorist attacks used to shock her and her family and the world but by 2002 it was a normal occurrence, the humanity would be momentarily sad and then move on. By 2019 people had become apathetic and at the same time vicious trying to protect themselves and their loved ones. You couldn't trust anyone and you always had to be mentally and physically ready to accept that your loved could die in a terrorist attack any day any time. That you could very well end up being the victim of one or maybe two or even more in your lifetime. **_

_**She remembers how in both hers and her sister's schools they had drills, what you do if a shooter comes in, if a bomb explodes, if someone attempted arson. They were taught how to fight hand in hand combat, how to shoot, how to arms and disarm someone with a weapon, how to disarm bombs and guns, PE class seemed to be a Military Academy and Nursing school all at once. You were taught how to patch up wounds, perform a surgery with basic things, to give CPR and so on.**_

_**By the time children graduated high school they could easily work as nurses, EMT or join the army or bomb squad. It was surreal in comparison to what she was told by her grandma who was a teacher all her life before retiring in 1990s after teaching from 1960s, forty years of teaching. **_

_**Her grandma died two days after her second round of 18**__**th**__** birthday on her mum's birthday who happened to be her grandma's younger daughter…**_

_**When she was in 2149 and she was turned 18, Raven Reyes, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan and Harper McIntyre brought her a makeshift cake made out of rice, their portion of rice, with a candle on top and sang to her happy birthday while she was busy on duty, cleaning the guns and counting and cataloging the armory.**_

_**She was shocked and surprised all at once, she had tears in her eyes and she hugged them tight. That day she decided to tell them who she truly was…**_

_**Everyone in the closet stared at her gaping in shock and she took a newspaper from her pants, before she went into a psychic meltdown after learning of her best friend's death in the terrorist attack in Belgium, she had grabbed her school's newspaper and there was an article on her best friend Marie's cooking competition and her best friend's Karen's article on her take of the new Marvel Cinematic Universe movie called Avengers. There was also an article about her cousins', Helena and Andreas, success in a International STEM competition with an AI, the prototype of what they knew to be now ALLIE.**_

_**She told them she had it in her pocket when she appeared in here, she told them that one minute she was fighting an anxiety attack alone in her school's bathroom and the moment she closed her eyes and re-opened them she was laying in a jail cell in space and in her jail clothes there was the same paper and looked brand new, even smelled like freshly printed paper!**_

_**Raven and Jasper were the first to shake off the shock and start asking questions as to why she time traveled. Monty and Harper were the seconds who then asked the real questions, was she here to fix things? That made Raven and Jasper to wonder about the time continuum and about what happened to her family after her disappearance. That led them to the control room of the Ark where Raven searched on the archives about a Vasiliki Athanasia Andoniadou. **_

_**They saw that they had put her as a missing person for 10 years and then declared her dead in 20 years after her disappearance. That led her cousins Helena and Andreas and their team in MIT to develop a basic version of ALLIE that was able to find missing people based on their social media tracking and DNA sightings. At the same time Helena was researching a plan B planet and she found one and named him Alpha and it was located Goldilocks zone in a solar system 60.000 light years away. And how Helena after MIT signed a contract with NASA and started training to become an astronaut to lead a space mission along with Oswin Oswald, Rupert Oswald, Katerina Callius, Susie Fontana Brooke. In that mission Helena died in landing when they crashed and she left behind her brother and niece, Becca Franco (had chosen her mother's maiden name). The rest of the crew were forced to return to Earth by NASA.**_

_**Couple years later they sent again Russell Lightbourne, Simone Lightbourne, Priya Desai, Daniel Lee, Faye Lee, Victor Lee, Miranda Mason, Jasmine Mason, Caleb Mason and their kids; Ryker Desai and Josephine Lightbourne.**_

_**Andreas' daughter, Becca, was the one that made the AI into what she and her friends knew as ALLIE, 33 years later after Becca's father was institutionalized on accounts of insanity and records were revealed that he always struggled with schizophrenia. Helena, on the other hand before her death, went on to work with NASA and designed the first mining ships, Elligius I, II, III and IV and then the Ark. Her sister, Nicolette, inspired by her sister's disappearance join the Military and climbed the chain of command and became the 1**__**st**__** Greek descent woman and a Commander to have a seat in NATO, she went on to fight global terrorism and leading four different NATO troops and then later urging the United Nations to sign a contract with NASA and her cousin's daughter in order to launch the Ark. **_

_**Raven also found an article that Nicolette had married and had a son who got tangled with terrorism which forced Nicolette to lead the public manhunt on her son and later to trial him and imprison him. Nicolette had public issued a statement that she was disgusted by the actions of her son and that after his involvement with 4 terrorist attacks and two terrorist groups she disowned him and said that he was no son to her and that global peace was and always be her first priority. **_

_**Nicolette was assassinated at the age of 50 after being retired for five months, the sniper was caught and it identify as her son who had escaped prison two months prior. Then her son was locked on a prison ship but that was coded date Raven couldn't hack neither could Jasper.**_

_**They also learned that her mum and her step- dad had divorced three years after her disappearance and her sister and step-dad spoke to the police and in court and told the world of the abuse both herself and her sister went through under their mother, at 17 years old Nicolette was living a safe and peaceful life with her dad while their mother was imprisoned for 15 years on accounts of domestic abuse and neglect with no chance for parole because she was considered a danger to her only surviving daughter and ex-husband.**_

_**Nansia had been crying while reading the newspapers and apologizing for all the harm her family had done to the world.**_

_**Jasper and Raven were the first to hug her as her knees buckled and she started to sob. Harper and Monty were staring shock at the photo of Nansia as a little girl and as teen next to her step-dad who was dressed in his Army uniform and he was accepting a metal. They couldn't fathom any of the information in the big screens.**_

_**All five of them were too engrossed in what was going in their minds that didn't listen to the door unlocking and Murphy, Bellamy and Clarke with Abby and Kane walked in on them. They saw Nansia stumble backwards repeating no no no after everything and whispering that her little sister was assassinated by her own son, her nephew. And then Raven and Jasper hugged her as she fell to her knees.**_

_**Shocked Abby and Kane looked at the pictures and at Nansia's broken state.**_

"_**What the fuck is going on?" Bellamy had asked in shock and confusion.**_

_**Harper had easily lied saying how Nansia wanted to search through her ancestors' achieves and she became emotional while Monty quickly put away the information. Raven and Jasper excused themselves as they held a distraught Nansia and walked away to her assigned room.**_

_**The next day Nansia saw how she was always shadowed by Murphy or Bellamy or Octavia…it pissed her off.**_

_**She had been talking to Raven and Jasper about telling Monty and Harper to meet her in the forest to show them something.**_

_**She had managed to get away from Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia when the sun was setting down. That day she showed them her element manipulation and her telekinesis. They were shock and amazed then Monty and Harper agreed to help her find out what that is and why she has powers. They secretly had her blood tested in the labs but in two days Eric stormed in the lab and saw Nansia with a bunch of tubes and Raven and Monty fighting over who will handle the computer and analyze the data while Nansia looked pale and ready to pass out and Harper with Jasper were trying to keep her from looking at the needles stuck in her arms.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" Eric exclaimed in shock and terror making everyone jump.**_

_**And just like that Eric learned the truth too. And punched Nansia then apologized….and became slowly her ally.**_

_**End of Flashback: **_

Suddenly Jed's hands on her shoulder made her look up and wipe her tears with her hands and took four deep breaths and then exhaled trying to keep herself from crying again since without her knowledge as she was lost in her thoughts and down memory lane that she had started to silently cry as Jed watched her. It seemed longer but in honesty, it was a mere minute.

"Okay, you win! Now can we talk about something less depressive?" Jed asked and Nansia nodded as she try to make herself feel a little better and push the sad thoughts away from her mind and focus on the present.

"Alright! Favorite movies?" She asked as she clapped her hands to her thighs as she sat Indian style and turn to face him as her back rested on the handles of the stairs.

Jed copied her stance and started talking.

It was when the sun started to rise and birds to sing loudly which made the teens look at the sky chuckle and quickly scramble to their feet and rush inside but before Jed stopped her and said;

"Do you want after practice to meet at Mystic Grill?" He asked her and he seemed nervous.

"Wait? You are asking me on a date?" Nansia asked confused and Jed panicked.

"No! I know you just broke up with Penelope, she told me, and I wanted to make sure you're okay...I was trying to ask you if you wanted to hang out maybe get dinner...as friends." Jed explained his way of thinking quickly and made Nansia nod.

"I can't, I would like that but I can't I'm working after school there and my shifts ends at 12 am." Nansia explained with a small smile.

"Oh! Do you want me to come and get you so you won't have to walk alone back?" Jed asked her and she smiled as she nodded.

"Okay, i'll be there at 11:30 pm. Bye!" He said smiling as he rushed to the opposite direction that she was going heading towards the boy's section.

Nansia walked back to Hope's dorm and saw her sleeping, she looked at her watch and say it was 5 am. She had two hours to sleep, she quickly took off her pants since she sat on the floor with them on and she didn't know how dirty the ground was and went under the covers.

Sleep took her quickly and woke up at Hope shaking her.

"Amazing news! The first two classes have been canceled! Miss Angelica's waters' just broke and she is giving birth!" Hope exclaimed and Nansia smiled as she thanked Hope for letting her know and turn around to sleep some more.

Two hours later Hope woke her up again for the rest of the classes, Nansia wasn't that happy about it but hey, what can you do?

Once classes were over Nansia rushed into Hope's dorm changed quickly in her uniform and grabbed her sneakers as she rushed out.

She ran to the bus stop and managed to catch the bus on time. She ate on the bus as she watched the houses go by.

In 30 minutes the bus stopped outside Mystic Grill and she climbed down and went inside just in time.

She walked into the kitchens, punched in her card, and started washing the dishes that were already there.

Back in the Salvatore School, Hope and the rest were trying to figure out all about Malivore and the keys while Nansia was so unaware of that quest approaching.

Time passed very quickly for some and very slowly for others such as Nansia who spent six hours on her feet with a 10-minute break in between as she washed dishes, glasses and cutlery.

Nansia walked towards the booths where she saw Jed sitting there waiting for her but this time he was deep in thoughts. Jed was in the office along with the rest of the core group and he was let known how serious Malivore was and Dr. Saltzman had asked them not to reveal to Nansia because she was too absorbed in her own search to find who she is and what's her purpose that she got easily distracted. Yes, she would be aware of the monster attacks but she wouldn't always be in the know about Malivore. She needed to figure out her lineage.

So, Jed, was forced to lie instead of telling what truly bothered him.

"Hey!" Nansia said tiredly as she sat down once she put the burgers on the table and the two started eating.

"Hey, how was work?" Jed asked as he tried to focus on Nansia but failed and Nansia sensed that.

"What is wrong? Did something happen at school?" Nansia asked worried and Jed was forced to put a facade.

"I'm fine nothing happen just homework. So, tell me, how was work? Come on, little wolf, distract me from math and all that jazz...hey it rhymed!" Jed said in a joking manner trying to sell that it was _just_ homework.

Nansia studied his face for a few minutes before starting to ramble on and on about how she got along with everyone in the kitchen but what Jed didn't know was that Nansia had been lied to many times and she had lied herself, she could tell that Jed was lying even if his heart didn't speed up.

But she knew better than anyone that people were allowed, they had the right, to have secrets and keep things to themselves.

So, she let it be. Besides, she and Jed were newly acquainted and she didn't expect him to open up to her so soon or ever.

Once they were done eating what Nansia had brought to them and then she quickly washed the dishes and said goodbye to Margarita Lynwood-Fell who was left to close up shop.

They started walking back to the school grounds in silence since Nansia noticed how Jed seemed to be deep in thoughts.

When they arrived at the gate they opened it and Nansia turned to Jed and said;

"I know for a fact that you're not worried about school stuff and that is okay if you don't want to tell me just talk with someone because I know from experience trying to find a solution to a problem by yourself might be impossible because you might not have thought of the solution that could have been the simplest option and a second mind does indeed help. So, talk to a friend you trust and good luck. Good night, Jed! Thanks for today." Nansia said with a kind and wise tone as they walked up to the school entrance before they went their separate ways.

Jed was caught off guard and just offered her a nod and a tight-lipped smile because he walked away towards his dorm and Nansia watched him leave.

Nansia walked to Hope's dorm and fell as quickly as her head hit the pillow asleep. She was starting to get so sick of the fact that she wouldn't stop herself from going into flashbacks, lost in her mind, while she was around others and just being reminded of how shitty her life was back there.

She had a second chance, something not many had!

She must make the most of it.

She will make the most of it.

**_So? What do you think? Will Nansia make most of it? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_I can't wait for your reviews!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey, everyone! How is everyone doing in these hard times?_**

**_I wanted to apologize for disappearing to those who are reading this story but I have been writing new chapters because this specific chapter was the last one I had ready to publish and I wanted to be at least two chapters ahead in my writing._**

**_Also, I binge-watched Outlander, The Great, Love Life and Dickinson and caught up with my TV shows and watched the movie Every Day which I loved and Charlie's Angels which I also liked! Every Day will be my 3rd favorite movie after Matilda and Love, Rosie!_**

**_Furthermore, I wrote some new stories that are happening into the Be Somebody Universe and I will upload after this story comes to an end and the second book also finishes. Yeah I have big plans!_**

**_I want to thank anyone who is reading and I hope you enjoy this and any other story of mine you read!_**

**_With this chapter I suggest listening to: _**

**_When We Come Alive by Ruelle_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 09: Inner Ropes and Inner Hopes.**_

_**Somewhere In Atlanta's woods: Couples Days Ago:**_

Jeremy shot an arrow at a tree and huffed in approval and he then started to pack his things when his phone rang and he saw it was Ric.

"Hey, Alaric!" Jeremy said smiling and like everything was alright.

"Look, Jeremy, I'm sorry doing this to you, but I need you to talk to you face to face, are you free to FaceTime?" Alaric asked Jeremy with a hopeful tone.

"Sure, in three hours, I'll call you once I'm clean." Jeremy said referring to having a shower.

_**Couple Hours Later:**_

Jeremy sat on his bed in his hotel room and waited for Alaric's response.

Alaric's face appeared on his screen.

"What's up, Ric?" Jeremy asked Alaric a little confused.

"So, it's this new student that appeared out of nowhere a week ago and based on the tests we conducted she looks to be a Traveler, like the Petrova bloodline. Yesterday, we went to Elena's and she ran a DNA test on her blood and Nansia's blood and they are related 15.5%. After that, I started looking for legal ways to bring her into the school and this world because she needs to be educated, to prevent her to become a Katherine 2.0. I need you to adopt her, tell the world that you decided to start a family and you decided to adopt her. So, she will be known as Nansia Gilbert, Athanasia Gilbert. So, are you ready to join the supernatural parent club?" Alaric explained and Jeremy looked shocked at his old guardian/friend/father figure.

"You got to be shitting me! How?" Jeremy asked shocked and suddenly Alaric's phone was yanked away and on the screen, it showed a girl with auburn hair and brown-greenish eyes.

"Hi! I don't know how it happened but I've done it before. I tend to dimensionally slash time jump. That is how I ended up here. My roommate, Penelope Park, forge some legal papers in order for me to get a job and because I have the Travelers gene apparently she used the name Gilbert as my last name since you and your sister had something to do with the town's supernatural history. Now, I'm aware how weird and awkward this is, trust me, but if you don't want I can persuade Penelope to change the Gilbert name into the one I had while I was in my dimension's future and my present which was Skorpiti, Nansia Skorpiti." Nansia spoke to Jeremy quickly that made Jeremy's head whiplash.

"Alright! Alright! Give me a couple of days to think about it! Alaric, I don't like being ambushed like that. Nice to meet you Nancy, by the way." Jeremy said smiling with a tight lip smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Nansia said nodding and then she handed the phone to Alaric. She ignored the miss-pronunciation because her name or nickname wasn't the easiest to say or most common. She walked out of the office and went to her dorm to get ready for work.

She had returned to her dorm again after staying with Hope for four days giving space to Penelope. Penelope had come to Hope's room and asked Nansia if she was ready to return to their room because she was ready and Nansia had nodded and both Hope and Penelope helped her move rooms.

"Well, she has the Petrova fire." Jeremy commented to Alaric's awaiting face.

"Yep she does…also she's very sarcastic…like you." Alaric said smirking and Jeremy nodded which a small chuckle.

"Think it over, kid. I'll call you in four days for you final thoughts." Alaric explained to Jeremy who sighed and then bid his goodbye silently agreeing with Alaric.

Which brings us to now…

_**Atlanta: Salvatore Household: A Day Later:**_

Elena and Damon were discussing in hushed voices the fact that they wanted to meet Nansia again, get to know her a little more when the doorbell rang.

And there he was Jeremy Gilbert staring back at his sister's face.

"Hey, sis!" He said in a tired tone as he mounted the bag on his shoulder looking tired.

"Jeremy! Hi! Come on in!" Elena exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

Once Jeremy had a shower and Elena put his dirty clothes in the washer, the two siblings…well cousins but who cares….sat in the kitchen waiting for Damon to return from dropping Stephanie off at school.

Just as the silence was about to get awkward Damon walked in and everyone breathed in a sigh of relief.

"So, what brings you here?" Damon asked with a smile at the sight of the man before him, he loved Jeremy, he was family.

"It's about this new girl…Nadia…"

"Nansia!" Elena and Damon both corrected him in sync and Jeremy looked a little taken aback.

"Yeah, her, Alaric wants me to adopt her so we can have legal documents and a story to say to the people in Mystic Falls, she's unofficially and only in paper called Nansia Gilbert…I don't know how to feel about this? How should I feel about this? How do you approach this?" Jeremy rambled anxiously and both Elena and Damon looked at him in understanding.

It was a lot to take in.

"You meet her first and try to built a relationship with her. That's what Damon and I want to do too." Elena said smiling kindly as her brother as she sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Alright…"

"Why don't you go out at the Mystic Grill and talk? Is that shop still working?" Damon suggested kindly and Jeremy nodded.

"I need time to think, guys, can I crash here for awhile? Chicago had been brutal…" Jeremy said as he rubbed his face with his hands and yawned.

"Of course, the guest room is always ready for ya, go get some rest I'll wake you when lunch is ready." Elena said smiling as she kissed her brother on the cheek and Jeremy nodded too sleepy to say anything as he waved at them while walking upstairs.

The moment they heard the water run Elena jumped and turned to look at her husband with a giddy smile.

"SO? What do you think? Will he adopt Nansia? Should he adopt her?" Elena asked excited and Damon sighed and looked at his wife thinking.

"Honestly, Elena, this girl has gone through so much shit in her life…I mean time travel? I think that Jeremy and everything he went through having someone who can understand him, even a little bit helps so much! But I don't know if that would help…yes, it would give Nansia a legal chance to exist and enjoy life but they will need to show CPS that they are bonding and Jeremy hasn't had a steady home for over sixteen years…" Damon said hesitantly and a little sad as he, in his mind, tried to see how would the whole Jeremy – Nansia thing would go.

Elena looked at him and nodded agreeing with him in some ways.

"But here's the thing, Jeremy just needs a purpose, remember how he did that paper for Ric a few years back about the town's history? I think Nansia is just the thing he needs." Elena said serious and optimistically.

"Alright, let's see how that goes then but remember my words if things go bad." Damon said with a defeated sigh as his phone vibrated and he left Elena alone in the living room.

Damon had opened a bistro bar and he was in the process of putting the final touches to the décor and liquor choices that on the phone was his interior designer. He trusted his project in the hands of Amelia Lawton, the great great great great granddaughter of an old friend he had back in the 1900s by the name Leopold Lawton.

Elena was then called to go back to the hospital with an emergency and she left a note to both of her boys before rushing out.

Jeremy would sleep for about eight hours straight and when he would wake up it would be to the sound of a 10 years old temper tantrum of his niece, Stephanie, because Damon cooked beans and corn with mush potatoes for dinner and she hated beans and refused to eat.

Jeremy walked downstairs and Stephanie jumped in his arms yelling;

"Uncle Jer!"

Jeremy loved Stephanie and vowed to protect her as long as he lived and had asked Damon's and Elena's permission to start training her just in case she learned of the supernatural.

"Steph, would you hang out with me while I eat?" Jeremy asked with a gentle tone as he took the free seat next to his niece as he started to eat and make a "mmm" sound and exchanged a glance with Damon who mouthed a "thank you" as he rubbed his face and continue eating his dinner. Stephanie watched and studied her uncle and grabbed the fork and took some then some more and soon she was eating.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked as he helped Damon undo the table and do the dishes.

"She is still at the hospital, she called four hours ago telling me there was a train crash and she's been in and out surgeries and filling ED duties like crazy, she believes she won't be coming home tonight." Damon said with a worried tone.

"Oh! I heard about it on the radio on my way here, it's horrible. The driver had a heart attack while driving they said." Jeremy said seriously.

"Yeah, he was declared dead on the spot by paramedics." Damon said with a sad tone as he dried some dishes.

"I think I might do it." Jeremy said after twelve minutes of silence.

"Do what?" Damon asked while he already knew what Jeremy was referring to.

"Adopt Nansia."

"Jer, you know I love you and that you are my family, but I don't think you are fit to parent a child like Nansia. I don't think anyone can parent a child like her because she's not a child, her eyes look way older than 20 years old…and the horrors she went through. Did Ric tell you her back story?" Damon said serious as he stopped drying the dishes and looked at Jeremy straight in the eyes.

"No. What don't I know?" Jeremy asked on edge and Damon sighed as he pulled a chair and gestured Jeremy to sit opposite him.

And he started explaining what Nansia told him during their meeting dinner.

Unknowingly, little Stephanie had gave up watching the Barbie movie and walked into the kitchen wanting to ask if Uncle Jeremy wanted to play with her new puzzle, Elena, got her.

She overheard everything and she had so many questions but something told her to keep her mouth shut, she turned around and climbed up the stairs going to her room. The moment she pushed the door she saw an older woman standing in the middle of her room.

The woman shushed her as she walked up Stephanie who had frozen on her spot, the woman seemed to be not older than 19 years old with black hair and very familiar blue eyes. She was dressed in a white tank top and brown cargo jeans, she had arrow bag strapped on her right hip while along her waist band she had a gun holder and a gun. A crossbow strapped on her back and various knives strapped on her left leg. She was dressed as if she was coming from a war-zone.

She looked dirty, tired and hurt since she was bleeding from her shoulder. In her hands she had a bandana and a weird looking watch, she also wore a necklace Stephanie had seen her mum wear many times and a bracelet she had seen in her baby pictures, it was her bracelet, grandpa Ric had gotten her on her fifth birthday she had lost it at the park one day while she was on the swing she hadn't dared to tell anything to her parents! The woman's hair was in some part braided and all of them together tied in a ponytail with a few strands escaping the grasp of the hair band.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked the intruder who shushed her again.

"Where is your diary!?" The woman whispered yelled at Stephanie but as she made a move to walk she collapsed from the blood loss.

"NO! Who are you?" Stephanie said as she grabbed her diary from her desk and the woman reached her but Stephanie pulled back and glared at the pained woman.

"I don't have time for this shit! I'm you! Now give it to me!" The woman growled as she launched at Stephanie who moved away and threw her diary from the window.

"Go and get it, liar!" Stephanie said smirking proudly as the woman groaned in pain and with trouble she stood up.

"Look! I'm you alright! I know that you lost our bracelet five years ago to this day, I went back and got it that is why you can't find it. Also, you have a crush on Matt Sullivan. Don't bother, he's gay." Older Stephanie said in a tired sigh.

Little Stephanie looked shocked as she slowly walked towards the door trying to keep her distance from the older woman who sighed and rolled her eyes.

Stephanie run downstairs yelling for her dad and saying that an evil woman was in her room.

Damon and Jeremy rushed upstairs to see no one but they saw drops of blood and a torn-up bandana in the window.

Terrified Damon and Jeremy looked out of the window into the night and saw nothing while little Stephanie rushed out of the house looking for her diary only not to find it. On the verge of tears she looked out of her window but couldn't see anything. She then looked at her dad who looked at her in confusion and horror.

"Daddy, she took my diary…" Stephanie burst out crying as she rushed to her father's arms.

Jeremy watched terrified and deep in thoughts.

"I think it's time." Jeremy said to Damon with a stern tone and Damon knew he meant that he should start training Stephanie.

Damon nodded and hugged tight his little girl.

Jeremy grabbed his niece and went to finish the Barbie movie to distract her while he let his mind wonder if adopting Nansia would be fine.

He deep inside him knew that if he adopted Nansia it made it easier for her to study and to protect herself from anything supernatural and learn what caused her to appear here. He knew it was the right thing to do yet he was terrified of signing those papers.

In the other side of the town, Elena was working overtime when she saw a girl limping into the ED as blood dripped down her arms. The security saw her as she was heavily armed and tried to keep her from entering the ED but she collapsed on her arms and this words left her mouth before her eyes rolled back to her head.

"Mommy, help me." The girl said before she collapsed on the ED's floor while being held by the security guards, shocking everyone. Elena looked at the girl and got down to action. Several nurses helped her grab the body away from the shocked security guards and laid her in one gurney.

Just as Elena was ready to open the girl's shirt when the girl grabbed clear sign the shot of adrenaline Elena had administered had worked. The girl's hand grasped Elena's and pulled her to ear level and said;

"My name is Stephanie Salvatore, I'm 18 years old and I'm from the future, I sent myself here because I need you to heal me no questions asked, I'm not in danger I just got hurt, mommy. I love you. Also, please tell cousin Nansia that she needs to dig deeper in her genealogical tree! Her twin brother isn't dead…you have to tell her that! She needs to find him! Tell her that…" The girl said before she went into cardiac arrest in a distress tone as she took deep breaths in order to finish her sentence and the reason why she came here in the first place.

Elena looked horrified at the girl that was supposed to be her daughter.

'Dear God!' Elena thought as she tried to stop her from the spasms she was experiencing. A nurse brought the defibrillators and shocked the poor girl while Elena had mechanically started performing CPR to the girl while other nurses and medical staff tried to keep the girl in the place.

Her heart returned to the normal beating rhythm and Elena could check her injuries better now.

The girl had three bullet wounds, one in the shoulder, one in the leg and one that had lodged itself in her rib cage and had grazed a heart artery causing the cardiac arrest by not allowing blood circulation to resume properly.

Elena trying to not show her shock and horror she operated on the future version of her daughter, trying to keep her mind from flashing to whatever future Nansia told her of and all the scenes she made up in her mind hearing the horror stories about the potential future.

Once the girl was shown to be stable Elena went up to the roof of the hospital for a breather and called Damon to tell him what happened and Damon told her what happened, she felt terrified and a little shocked.

But she felt as if she should have expected it but at the same time she didn't want to accept it.

And her mind went back to what future Stephanie had said, she wasn't hurt in a battle yet she was dressed as if she was in one, what hurt her? And Nansia's twin, the one that was supposed to be dead, was alive and the poor girl had no idea and was wrongly blamed for his death all her life.

It wasn't the first time when dead family members came back to life but it didn't mean that she was supposed to get used to it happening!

Elena let the girl rest and went to look to other patients when she returned to the room she found no one but found a letter;

_"**Thank you mum! I'm safe don't worry.**_

_**Love, Stephanie."**_

That gave some comfort in Elena but also knew not to ask too many questions regarding the future. But she couldn't help her motherly instinct to worry about future Stephanie's physical condition after seeing her injuries, how was she able to slip away from the hospital with that extend of injuries…then her mind had a EUREKA moment;

Was she a vampire? But the bleeding and healing and during the surgery she hadn't seen vampiric healing to take place, it looked humanly normal…

The next morning Elena returned to see Jeremy walking to his car and loading it up.

"You're leaving us, Jer?" Elena asked as she walked up the stairs onto the porch.

"Yeah! It's time for me to go and adopt a daughter I guess." Jeremy said as he threw his duffle bag in the back seat of his car.

"Oh! I thought you would stay for a little while longer." Elena said a little disappointed, she didn't have time to see her brother.

"I'll be back." Jeremy promised his sister as he hugged her goodbye.

After that he climbed into his car and drove all the way to Mystic Falls.

_**A Day Later:**_

Jeremy walked up to the school campus and searched for Alaric, he found him in his office as usual.

"You said two days." Jeremy said seriously.

"And? Would you like to adopt her?" Alaric asked equally serious.

"Yes." Jeremy said seriously again and Alaric pulled up the papers and Jeremy signed it.

And like that Nansia became a Gilbert.

_**Mystic Falls: Mystic Grill: Now:**_

Nansia was working like always on her shift as always. She was doing the dishes when she saw her boss, Mrs. Margarita (Tina) Lynwood-Fell.

"Nansia, I'm closing up early so when you're done with these come at the front to pay you your first salary." Mrs. Lynwood-Fell said with a small smile and Nansia nodded.

"Sure, Mrs. Lynwood-Fell." Nansia said smiling as she continued to do the dishes.

"It's Mrs. Tina, we discussed that." Mrs. Tina said smiling then she left and walked back to her office.

She continued her job for the following seventeen to twenty minutes and then walked to Mrs. Tina who paid her.

It was around the end of her shift she walked into Mrs. Tina's office to let her know she was off and to say goodbye when Mrs. Tina asked her if she knew anything about computers.

"Yeah…I think I do….how can I help?" Nansia asked confused as she walked over to Mrs. Tina's desk and assessed the situation and she realized that the issue was the computer was working but the screen wasn't opening.

"Um…I'm going to guess that your screen monitor is busted…it seems connected and all but it seems as if it doesn't receive power in order to power up. You either need a new monitor or to get it fixed. Sorry, I can't fix it." Nansia said as she studied the computer's screen and then looked at Mrs. Tina who nodded as she started dialing her son's number.

"Thank you, sweetie! I'll call my son he has a friend who can fix it. See you tomorrow!" Mrs. Tina said as Nansia walked out of the office and waved at her boss.

Nansia took the bus and walked up to the school ground when she saw Lizzie waiting for her in the entrance.

"Hey! You're gonna meet Professor Jeremy today! Sorry, um…how was work?" Lizzie rambled as Nansia chuckled at her child-like excitement.

"Um…it was okay…wait, Professor Jeremy isn't the dude that "adopted" me?" Nansia asked Lizzie as she and her walked through the school's garden all the way to the back entrance of the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Lizzie said unsure of how to answer that.

"What do you know about him?" Nansia asked bluntly and Lizzie grew uncomfortable but Nansia looked at her with a pointed look as she raised her eyebrows and Lizzie gave up holding back and started to explain the entire life story of the infamous Jeremy Gilbert.

Nansia made them a snack while listening and they sat at the barstool and ate it while Lizzie kept talking.

Nansia commented here and there with actions such as;

"Holy shit! And I thought I had a hard life"

And

"WAIT! He died? Like…what the fuck?"

And so on.

One hour later Nansia's head was buzzing and she wanted to sleep but she saw Alaric and Jeremy outside of her shared dorm with Penelope.

"Um…Hi!" Nansia said smiling at the guy that seemed and was just ten years younger than her.

"Hey!" Jeremy said awkwardly as he waved his hand and then shoved it back in its pockets.

"Nansia this is Jeremy, Elena's little brother and the person who "adopted" you. " Alaric introduced them and Nansia smiled kindly while Jeremy studied her face, he pinpoint facial traits both Katherine and Elena shared with this new Petrova blood, it was chilling…similar eye-shape, nose and lips even hair color or was it the lighting in the room?

For a second his mind flashed back to a seven-year-old Elena waking him up during Christmas to watch Santa putting presents down from the tree…it was the identical face he watched…he had to just stretch the facial traits to fit an adult's face.

"Um…Thank you for adopting me, I guess, I really appreciate it. How can I repay you?" Nansia asked Jeremy with a serious and thankful tone that made her sound older than she was.

It was like a slap to Jeremy and he realized what Damon had warned him about…this child in front of him wasn't a child…never really was one.

"You don't have to…we just have to put a great act for the CPS once the paperwork goes through and in general…I would really like to get to know you because we are family even as distant as it is, my sister is somehow some sort of aunt of yours which means I might be something like an uncle…" Jeremy rambled anxiously and Nansia listened to him with a face that showed she was thinking about what he was saying.

"Well…you're wrong…you see I'm related to her through the Petrova side not the Gilbert side. And you are biologically cousins through the Gilbert side…so we aren't really distant relatives but I get your point of view. And I'll gladly play along and I would like to get to know all of you since it's seems I'll be here for a while." Nansia said with a little smug tone that made Jeremy and Alaric be reminded of Katherine's smug and their knowledge of her being a Petrova was once again proven correct.

Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"True, so…want to go at the Grill to eat something?" Jeremy asked a little hesitant.

"We can't, Mrs. Tina closed up early due to some errands she has to run…I work there." Nansia said with a small shrug and a kind smile.

"Alright, we can go for hot chocolate somewhere else in town. You know to get to know each other." Jeremy pressed on and Nansia nodded.

"Alright, give me an hour to have a bath and get out of these work clothes and I'll meet you at the school's entrance." Nansia said as she unlocked her dorm and pushed the door only to hear the sound of a thud and a groan.

Nansia, Jeremy and Alaric came face to face with a Penelope and MG holding their foreheads together and Kaleb and Hope laughing their asses off from the beds.

"We swear we were NOT eavesdropping…we were assembling a puzzle!" MG defended themselves and Nansia saw the puzzle on the floor and started laughing.

"Alright…maybe we were multitasking…" MG said as he rubbed his forehead.

"MG, Penelope, go to the kitchen and put some melted butter on your forehead to stop from bruising." Nansia advised them wisely as she put her things on her desk in the side of room.

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked a little taken aback.

"I raised my little sister, she has a tendency of walking in on trees, doors and street lights regularly. To the point, I was worried about her eyesight and her legs' stability and ability to walk turned out she was always getting distracted and soon was diagnosed with short attention spam and dyslexia." Nansia said smiling fondly of her sister's memory.

Jeremy smiled too feeling guilty for already knowing pretty much everything about her from Damon. Or so he thought.

Both of her roommate and her friend went to the kitchen while Hope and Kaleb left her be and so did Jeremy and Alaric.

She had a shower, got dressed and then did a little homework while she waited for the hour mark.

Jeremy was also very anxiously moving around his dorm, unpacking his clothes, putting them in the washer, having a shower and getting dressed and resting a little bit. He then asked from Alaric to give him Nansia's file to read upon her to try to get to know his adopted daughter and see if he could find a topic that would work as a conversation starter.

"You can't be serious! She's a werewolf too? How?" Jeremy exclaimed and looked at Alaric.

"She's a hybrid…a werewitch of sorts. The Petrova Bloodline around the 1500s joined the Andnov pack in order to be safe from Klaus, their descendents were either born werewolves or witches or other times they were born blessed with both and because they were witches they could control their shifting and their curse wasn't triggered by killing an innocent, it was triggered by an intense emotional trauma. Nansia had many of those yet she hasn't turned to a wolf…not entirely…she told me that she has seen her eyes change colors between yellow, blue and green…they turn blue when she's about to use magic. They turn green when she gets those migraines or headaches or is about to dimension jump…the yellow eyes were only shown briefly after she was severely hurt. She started to notice she healed faster than normal but not too much to cause weird-out looks from others. The werewolf thing started to be shown more recently…Jed told me she fell while running…she didn't see the cliff and fell. She broke her legs and hands but within two hours she was healed but during those two hours Jed saw how her eyes were flickering between yellow and her normal ones. Then she shown Penelope her claws…She managed to shift only her hand and eyes! I asked her if she could command her wolf to come out she told me no because she's not ready yet. So, my guess is that her wolf will come out once she's comfortable and has accepted what she is." Alaric explained to Jeremy who nodded before letting the file down and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Man…how do I do this? How did you do it with us, Ric?" Jeremy asked tiredly and Alaric laughed as he stood up and hugged him.

"I listened and watched what you and Elena needed and tried to give it to you." Alaric said with a small smile and Jeremy nodded having an idea for a conversation starter.

His watched beeped with the reminder that he should go and meet Nansia.

He bid his goodbye to Alaric and walked to the entrance of the school and waited for ten minutes until Nansia rushed to him apologizing for her lateness and saying how she was finishing some homework.

The newly formed family went to a diner in a town over Mystic Falls but the way there was a comfortable silence while Nansia looked outside in wonder.

Nansia was still surprised and in a state of awe that she was somewhere else other than Greece she always thought she'd be trapped in that country and never have enough money to leave. Also she was pretty scared to leave her sister with their parents. Her step-dad was very caring and visible tried to keep his temper in recent years but she has seen his temper up close and personal when she was little and she knows not to play with his temper but she knows that now he might be very kind and caring especially towards her sister, his true daughter.

Her thoughts stopped when the car pulled to a parking lot of a diner.

"Here we are!" Jeremy exclaimed theatrically and tried to break the awkward situation.

Nansia laughed at him and they both of them entered the diner and sit at the free table at the back.

Once they order burgers and Coca-Cola when Jeremy takes a deep breath and said;

"So, how was your childhood? I want to know everything, good or bad, then I'll share mine. So what do you say?" Jeremy said smiling and Nansia's mouth closed and opened in shock of his request.

"Um…my childhood was…weird…" Nansia hesitantly started saying and Jeremy let a chuckle and cut her off and said with humor in his tone;

"Trust me, I'm the king of weird childhoods…okay maybe Hope's and the twins' childhoods might come second but they were supernatural from the beginning but imagine one day you are going to bed knowing that vampires, witches, werewolves, doublegangers and hybrids were just myths and bed-time horror stories and the next my sister is a doubleganger and trapped in a vampiric love triangle, my frienemy is a werewolf, my ex-girlfriend slash my sister's best friend is a witch, my sister's best friend is a vampire and we are getting hunted by Hope's dad and I could see dead people after dying a couple of times."

"Okay, you win! My life was nothing like yours…" Nansia said in defeat as she raised her hands up in surrender and Jeremy laughed at her tone of voice and her hand gesture.

"Come on, I wasn't trying to make you feel that your childhood wasn't big deal…come on, share." Jeremy said with a kind smile.

"Well, I started getting abused at home and blamed for my twin brother's death. I was bullied in school since I started going to school, beat up at school…when I was six I was stabbed in the shoulder while in a fight, our principal had a gun in his drawer and I saw it which made me feel as if I was in danger, I moved around a lot because my step-dad was in the Army, I was bullied some more, tried to commit suicide, I was abused some more, almost raped…I fought my attacker's head-butted him unconscious and when he threatened to rape my classmate Maria I threw him down the stairs and broke his hands and when I saw him couple years ago I was in my first year of college he tried to make me go on a date with him but I sucker-punched him and kneed him in the nuts, I was thrown into the depth of depression and self-destructiveness, tried to commit suicide again my sister stopped me, I was abused some more. Then I lost my internet best friend in a terrorist attack and I psychically teleported myself to 2149 and I spent 130 years in total fighting for our planet yet we failed. I was cryogenically frozen for the 125 years of the 130 years, I returned once I was woken up by my friends' son and my grand-niece, I was 15 years old again…I lived my life trying to prevent the future I saw from happening, I tried to prevent my cousins from doing what they were meant to do but I couldn't, it was a set point in time…Whatever I do earth dies...Then when I finally accept that I'll die I was trying to make most of it by making my dreams come true….then I'm here. Nice story?" Nansia said with a semi-sarcastic semi-serious tone trying to downplay the situation.

Jeremy was shocked and Nansia looked ashamed of herself as she looked at her plate after she saw how his face changed throughout her storytelling.

"I'm sorry you went through that, Nansia, but your life got you here, you are safe here with us. This school it's good for someone like you." Jeremy said in a genuine tone.

"I'm glad I ended up here but I know for a fact that I'm not safe, whatever is going on with the monsters no one is telling me about; and the chance I might disappear from here at any moment, it's drives me insane because no matter who I meet and get attached to or what I achieve it would be for nothing if one day another headache or psychic meltdown happens and disappear for good leaving behind loved ones." Nansia said with a sad tone and then she looked at Jeremy's thoughtful face.

"How about if we find a way to ground you here?" Jeremy asked hopeful and Nansia just sighed as she took a bite from her burger.

"It might work…let me guess…you'll ask Professor Bennett?" Nansia asked a little sarcastically and Jeremy nodded as he drank from his Coca Cola.

"We used to date when I was…sixteen years old…agh…lifetime away! Hey, we said for hot chocolate and now we are eating burgers and Coca Cola…ha!" Jeremy said with a nostalgic tone at first then looked down at their order and he let out a loud laugh making Nansia jump at the sudden turn of his mood and she looked a little terrified of him.

Jeremy noticed that and looked apologetically towards her.

"Sorry, I just found it funny…" Jeremy said in an apologetic tone.

"Trust me I know how ironic life can be…when I was little..around what…eight or nine even ten I really wished I could experience life with a big group of friends and having adventures and dramas between us. Fast forward to my nineteen to twenty year old self who just wants to disappear from the face of the earth and see who actually looks for me and cares. Because now that I had experienced the big friends group for half a decade I'm tired, so tired! Because in the end, by the time we were five years after we graduated High School we stopped talking and it was debatable if only five of us were still talking out of the eleven people we used to be. Although I'm more close with one specific person and then in college I met two people out of the thousands I crossed paths with…the first person we stopped talking two months later, the second person in a year after the graduation of the 4th semester she got defensive at me for having a family with a fatherly figure and a mother who attempts to be a mum in the eyes of others even though she knew how truly fucked up my home life was. She stopped talking to me completely. Ended up being alone and never going out, meaning that going from nothing to having everything to having nothing again exhausted me and made me bitter. I learned that it's a waste of time and mental endurance to worry about who is going to stay by my side and who wouldn't. Whoever wants to they are welcomed to stay in return for my friendship and trust I want the same thing, if you are planning to fuck with me then do that and leave, my mental health is so down that it can't go further, the only further it can go is committing suicide but I'm too selfish to even attempt and succeed in that because fuck it I have goals and things I want to do, places is I want to visit and I want to be at my sister's wedding, at my parents' funerals, at my sister's labor and every other milestone and if people want to be by my side when all of this happens then okay…yay! If they don't then fine!" Nansia rambled annoyed and a little hurt which made Jeremy realize how truly sensitive she was as a person and how hurt she's been before.

"Look, Nansia, being this sensitive won't do you any good here. Mystic Falls it's a town that is full of danger…"

"No shit! Jeremy, you can't begin to imagine how life it was back in my dimension…not saying that all my life had been hell but there were crazy HUMAN people doing crazy shit, that made everyone tense hence to become defensive and cruel to one another to an unimaginable extent. I sit back and watch all of you interact at school and I have this constant thought; "this wouldn't happen in the corridors if the school was build in my dimension" you would probably have way more fights and at least six car accident deaths per year and at least three suicides per year!" Nansia exclaimed angrily and Jeremy's eyes furrowed and then looked angry.

"Nansia, I get it! I get that your life was hard but if you keep behaving like this, you will cause the same problems you left behind, so stop it! You are not back home, you are somewhere different and you must adapt. Or else you'll be left behind and even die. You must start trusting people and befriending at least some people who will care enough to keep you safe and you in return to care enough to keep them safe. I'm sorry to say this, Nansia but you must attend sessions with Emma, you need them." Jeremy said seriously and with an emphasis in his words.

That made Nansia shut up and look shocked at him.

Was she at fault?

Was her behavior keeping her behind? Was her fear keeping her behind?

What Jeremy said was similar with Penelope's speech…

Maybe they were right…

"Alright, I'm sorry I jump on you, didn't mean it." Nansia said with a guilty look.

"No, you did, Nansia and that is what worries me because you can't keep this mindset of "this is temporary", because it might not be and your choices and behavior might have a long-lasting effect. You need to be careful." Jeremy said serious and in a parental wise tone.

Nansia looked at him deep in thoughts but she knew he was right, in the amount of times she had moved because of the Greek Army she knew it was temporary and she did made an effort to blend in which caused her to be bullied and when she moved again she decided to be the total opposite and see where it took her. It took her to turbulent friendships and loneliness in crowds, forcefully drinking and going to parties in the shake of being a normal Americanized Teenager in Greece.

"Okay, I'll try…now…favorite movies and music?" Nansia asked with a sigh of defeat and she tried to change the subject as she tried to make peace with it in her mind.

And just like that, the two of them started talking for more normal stuff and the conversation flew quicker and more pleasantly.

**_So? What do you think? Will Jeremy and Nansia pull of this family thing? Will Nansia finally start allowing people close and realize that this is probably and most likely permanent? _**

**_I can't wait to read your reviews!_**

**_Follow me on:_**

**_Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

**_Twitter: TVDvicky_**

**_Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99_**

**_Tik Tok: Mindnightblueviolet _**

**_Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

**_Pintrest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Goodreads: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_ : Vicky Tzalachani_**

**_Archive Of Our Own: Vicky19_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello, everyone! How is everyone? I hope everyone is alright!_**

**_This is going to be the last chapter I will upload for a while because I'm leaving to go to my late grandma's town where we have no internet or TV or radio so it will be like a technology cleansing since I'd be busy with cleaning and other household chores._**

**_I'll try to go to an Internet cafe but still, money is tighter than ever so I don't know._**

**_I hope you like this chapter! I'm currently writing the 15th chapter which is good!_**

**_With this chapter, I suggest to listening to Amir - J'ai cherche_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 10: Taking Ones Life Making It Your Own.**_

Nansia woke up and looked at the ceiling of her dorm, it's been months since she appeared in this weird universe and so much has happened.

Last afternoon was a very nice outing yet Jeremy words were what made her re-think her approach in life.

She needed to stop holding back, fearing she will disappear at any moment and that her actions won't have an effect on her or the people around her.

She truly needed to start counseling sessions with Professor Tig.

She truly needed to keep up with school work and her social life and work.

Thank God for Hope and Lizzie even MG who helped her learn this dimensions history and current timeline otherwise she would be lost!

She sat up and turned to face Penelope's bed only to see Penelope asleep but what worried her wasn't the fact that she will be late for class and breakfast but the furrowed eyebrows and whimpers coming from her.

"Penelope!" Nansia rushed to her and shook her gently to wake her up from the nightmare.

She wouldn't budge.

A voice in her head that sounded a lot like Thalia's and the one she's been hearing all her life guiding her told her to find Alaric and Dorian even Jeremy.

Wait…was Thalia's voice always guiding her?

Not the time for this, Nansia!

She rushed with her pjs and fluffy socks to the Alaric's office and burst through the doors yelling in distress;

"PENELOPE ISN'T WAKING UP!"

She only realized that Alaric had visitors some sort of parents that looked at her confused.

"What? How? Why?" Alaric asked confused and a little ashamed for Nansia's behavior in front of potential new student.

"I don't know, I just woke up and she looks like she having a nightmare but I tried to wake her up she won't wake up…I…I…feel that something is wrong…I can't explain it exactly…it's a feeling. You gotta help her!" Nansia rambled in worry as she tried to find the right words to explain how she knew that Penelope was in dire need of help.

The parents looked at her worried.

"Could be a medical problem?" The woman from the pair asked kindly.

"Well, yeah, but could she suffer from PTSD that would be translated into her sleeping pattern making her see traumatic events play out in her mind, confusing her brain to think that it's living the same events again on a loop and can't be awaken if the traumatic memory is done playing out?" Nansia asked Alaric and the woman looked impressed at her and she just offered the miss a tight-lipped smile.

"She has been through things, yes, how could we wake her up then?" Alaric asked a little worried.

"Break the loop." The woman said in a authoritative tone as if she knew what she was talking about.

"How?" Alaric and Nansia exclaimed desperate.

"Smelling salt and chamomile dipped in hot water in order to start smelling like a tea. Bring it under her nose, first the chamomile and then the smelling salt. Then give her some milk chocolate in order to boost her brain's reaction to sugar." The woman said as she took the pen and paper from Alaric's desk and wrote down the instructions and handed to Nansia.

"Here you go." The woman said with a smile.

"Thanks! Truly! Sorry for bursting through the door like that…this school is great by the way! Sorry!" Nansia said quickly and truthfully as she rushed out of the office.

Alaric was left looking shocked between the door and the woman.

"I used to get similar nightmares of my time in Iraq, this what my ex-husband was doing to wake me up from PTSD triggered nightmares." The woman said with a sad smile but you could see the fondness of that memory in her eyes.

Alaric just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Sorry for how she behaved." Alaric finally said weakly and the woman laughed.

"it's okay she was worried for her friend, it's understandable. What was her name?" The woman asked interested.

"Um…she's one of our newly enrolled students, Nansia Gilbert, our Professor Jeremy Gilbert's daughter." Alaric said to the woman who smiled.

"Interesting. Then Dr. Saltzman we will let you know if we would allow our son and daughter to attend your school in a few weeks." The man of the group finally said, speaking for the first time since Nansia burst through the doors, his tone was cold yet kind.

Alaric nodded fighting not show how he was doubting that they would trust their kid with him after this and walked them out of the office and school grounds.

When the guests left he went on to check on Penelope and saw Dorian, Emma and Nansia with Penelope and Penelope was shaking and Nansia was hugging her with a blanket.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked Penelope who shook her head no but didn't talk. She looked spooked.

"You don't have to go to class today, Penelope, stay in your room and go to Emma once you want to talk to someone about what you saw." Alaric advised but Penelope jumped up and threw the blanket off her.

"NO! I'M NOT STAYING HERE! I WANT TO GO TO CLASS!" Penelope yelled terrified and her eyes wide.

"Miss Park, please tell us what you saw. We might be able to help you." Emma pleaded her young student and Penelope looked hesitant at first but looked at the ground and then at Emma and Nansia before turning to Alaric and Dorian and with a deep sigh she said;

"It all starts the same, I'm in here sleeping. I watch myself sleeping. My shadow…my shadow isn't my own though, it's of a man. I feel as if I know him yet at the same time I don't. That man shadow though as I'm walking isn't walking on two legs but suddenly his hands are extending and he walks on four like champagne but it's all boney. I go about my day…then I'm in Archery class with Professor Jeremy and I'm shooting until I blink…I'm shooting all of you! Then next thing I know my shadow is standing above me, towering over me it's hissing and I'm crying…begging him…asking him why he made me do it…it's just hissing…then it slams me across every wall of this school, choking me. As I know I'm about to die it says; "I'll make everyone hate you.". Then I'm waking up and I feel as if I'm drowning…I can't breathe and I think I'm safe but I can't move as I blink I wake up again this time for real and my heart is in pain." Penelope said while trying not to cry. Nansia rushed to hug her.

"I think you are haunted by a skin walker…or targeted in real life by one." Nansia said sure of herself and everyone looked at her shocked that she knew what skin walker it was.

"How…how do I protect myself?" Penelope cried as she hugged Nansia tight.

"Well after lunch we go research." Nansia stated and Penelope nodded while sniffing.

Penelope managed to get to second period and by lunch break she acted as if nothing had happened.

Nansia checked on her in between classes and on lunch break, Penelope sat next to her and they waited for the others.

"Please don't say anything about the nightmare to others." Penelope pleaded and Nansia smiled;

"Of course, I won't!" Nansia said in understanding tone.

Just then Hope and Lizzie showed up and soon Landon and Josie with MG, Kaleb, Rafael and Jed showed up and Nansia smiled shyly to Jed and Jed just flashed her a smile before he rubbed excited his hands together and said loudly;

"I LOVE ME SOME STEAK WITH MUSHED POTATOES!"

Everyone in the table turned to him and looked with "um…what are you doing?" and "did you really have to do that?" faces before he just shrugged them and took a bite out of his steak and rolled his eyes at how tasteful it is.

Nansia looked at Penelope who was shaking her head and looked a little weird, her face was a mixture of being deep in thoughts and sad.

Nansia lightly tap her foot on hers causing her to look up to Nansia and raised her eyebrows.

"You okay?" Nansia asked Penelope who just nodded.

"Okay, why is she like that?" Lizzie asked Nansia and Penelope looked at her;

"I've had a nightmare that I can't seem to shake, sorry if I'm dulling the mood." Penelope said apologetically and Josie looked concerned.

"Aww, want to talk about it with me? We can go to an empty table and talk? No offense, guys." Josie said kindly and Penelope smiled in thanks but shook her head no as she cut her steak and dipped it into the mush potatoes then ate it.

After that lunch was quiet and a little awkward for half an hour until Lizzie spoke;

"Hey, Nansia, how was your evening getting to know Jeremy?"

"Oh! It was fun! We totally bonded over damaged childhoods and music! What did you do yesterday Lizzie?" Nansia said with a small smile while Lizzie smiled.

"I caught up with my French homework, mum's taking to Paris this summer! Oh! You haven't met my mum! She's coming for Christmas!" Lizzie said excited as she barely contained herself from jumping up and down.

"Oh shit! It's December in a week! It feels like yesterday when it was October! Guys, I dropped here in the middle of September which means that on Christmas I'll be completing two months of being here!" Nansia exclaimed in realization as she slapped her head.

"True!" Landon said with a smile.

"I'd been to this school for four months, so does Rafael! We should do something…like a small party!" Landon suggested excited.

"Wait, you…you suggest we throw a party? Landon, do you have a fever?" Rafael asked in shock while he had a full mouth of mush potatoes. At this outburst Hope put her hand on Landon's forehead and shook her head no.

"He's fine…maybe he was finally abducted by aliens…" Hope said with a smirk on her face and suppressed a laugh as Rafael choked while laughing.

"Um…sorry Hope if anyone's getting abducted by aliens it's me!" Lizzie said laughing and Landon just joined in the laughter fest.

Penelope just watched them and had a small smile on her face as she continued eating but her eyes looked troubled.

Jed noticed that and so did Nansia but she was mostly busy laughing while Kelab and MG were just shaking their heads while chuckling.

"Why would you get abducted Liz? I'm more interesting." MG exclaimed while laughing and Josie who was trying not to choke on her food finally gave up and spitted her water on Kaleb's shirt causing him to jump up while Josie couldn't stop laughing and apologizing to Kelab who glared at her and vampire speeded out of the cafeteria.

That event made the group stop laughing and MG to awkwardly excuse himself to go help Kelab while Rafael, Landon, Hope and Lizzie were breathing hard trying to sober up while Josie cleaned her mess frowning in guilt.

Jed was too busy eating and thinking of what might have silenced Penelope because during the conversation that took place there were many opportunities for mockery comments…for Penelope comments yet there were none.

Nansia was also trying to sober up and finish her meal while Penelope played with her food not eating much.

By the time Nansia was done Penelope was bouncing on her feet. Both girls rushed out of the cafeteria but once they reached the library Jed finally made his presence known;

"So, what are we researching in the library?"

"JED!" Both girls exclaimed as they clutched on their chests and were looking shocked.

"Well, Penelope we are the oldest friends and you Nansia, you are my new friend, I see that something is bothering you so I want to help!" Jed said with a shrug and his eyes roamed between Penelope and Nansia.

Penelope just shook his head and left the library with a huff.

Nansia and Jed looked confused at her retiring back.

"What is with her?" Jed asked Nansia who sighed and rushed after Penelope.

"Penelope?" Nansia rushed after her and caught up to her and grasped her arm only for Penelope to abruptly turn around and yelled;

"JUST DON'T!"

And Nansia was thrown away and she smashed against the wall.

"The hell?" Nansia asked as she stood up and walked up Penelope suddenly her eyes flashed green and with a flick of her wrist Penelope was flown against the wall and stuck there.

"WE DON'T HAVE A MERE WEEK FROM WHEN WE BROKE UP AND YOU ARE GETTING COZY WITH JED? YOU TRULY ARE LIKE KATHERINE PIERCE!" Penelope yelled angrily at her.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T GET TOGETHER WITH JED!" Nansia yelled at her and her eyes shown yellow.

"I SAW IT! I TRUSTED YOU! I ALLOWED MYSELF TO START THINKING OF MOVING ON FROM JOSIE, I WAS STUPID! STUPID TO TRUST A PETROVA!" Penelope yelled angrily as tears streamed down her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"She saw into my mind last night, that is why you are like this? Nothing happened between us!" Jed's voice echoed through the hallway and made Nansia look at him as he came over to them with a betrayed look.

"What?" Nansia asked shocked as she stumble away and held her head.

"Have you been inside my head too?" Nansia asked distrustful.

"No, I haven't." Penelope said as she suddenly was left down from the wall she was stuck on to.

"I don't trust you." Nansia said disappointed as she walked away leaving Jed and Penelope alone.

"How dare you go into my head like that?! I thought we were passed that." Jed asked disappointed as he helped Penelope to her feet.

"And I thought you wouldn't go after my ex girlfriends or boyfriends." Penelope said in the same tone.

"I didn't! I just wanted to be her friend! Don't be jealous, Penelope." Jed said with a humorless chuckle.

"No, you wouldn't. And you are still lying because your wolf side thinks something completely different!" Penelope said with a serious, hurt and betrayed look in her face and voice.

"I know but I'm pushing it aside, she's new here, she needs to adjust before anything happens. Besides, she doesn't like me. And now, you ruined any chance I had for a friendship with her." Jed said with hurt tone as he turned around and walked away from Penelope.

Penelope found herself in the library crying as she went over the books about what caused her nightmare when Silvia Evans, a fellow witch, appeared next to her.

"Hey, watcha' doing?" Silvia asked as she sat next to her.

"Looking for something, go away, Silvia." Penelope said in a displeasing tone and Silvia looked at her sad for a moment but left her be.

Silvia Evans was a witch that wanted to become an Alchemist Professor yet her life was nothing like the other kids in her school, she lived a life almost picture perfect, with supportive family and no money problems. Her mum was a witch and her dad was human who's entire family knew of the supernatural and accepted it. She never had to hide who she was.

Yes she understood what that other people might have it harder than her so she was compassionate and never took offense because she knew people have moods just as she.

Silvia went to the school's kitchen and open the fridge and took out four eggs, a butter stick, milk and chocolate bar, she closed the fridge and open the cupboard and grabbed the flour. Then opened another cupboard and took two bowls, then two cups and two tea spoons and the mixer.

She then warmed up the butter in the microwave, grabbed the white sugar and empty both the butter and the cup of sugar into the biggest bowl and then started the mixer. While the mixer was going, she washed the eggs and broke them in the smaller bowl and empty the first one and then added a soup spoon of flour and kept adding two more spoons of flour.

As she watched her creation going around and around she pour the milk into a glass and then took a kettle and filled it with water and let it get warm, then grabbed another bowl and broke the chocolate bar into small pieces and took the spatula. Just then she remembered the mixer and poured another egg in it and watched it carefully.

Once she managed to add another egg and a spoon of flour she went to grab the kettle but it wasn't ready yet so she went back to the mixer and added two more spoonfuls of flour and another egg.

Just then the kettle was ready and grabbed it carefully not to burn herself like all the other times she used it.

She gentle emptied some hot water into the bowl while she gentle whisk the spatula and the chocolate bar started to melt. With telekinesis she lowered the mixer's strength and kept whisking the spatula. Soon the chocolate bar had melted and she stopped pouring water. Then her attention was turned to the mixer and she poured the rest of the egg and two more spoons of flour and added a little bit of milk. She kept adding flour and milk one after the other until the glass was empty and kept adding the flour until it ended. Then she added a little bit more milk and then added the warm chocolate.

Just when then the mix was ready she made sure it was a very well mixed and not having anything not melted or mixed properly, she emptied it in the cups and made sure not to overflow them. She then saw there was a little bit more left and grabbed the small pan and emptied the remaining of mix into the pan and then she turned to the oven and started to pre-heat it

As she waited for the oven to heat up she pilled everything she used into the sink and started to quickly wash them. Just in time she put the cups, made out of clay, then the pan into the oven.

In 30 minutes all the items in the oven were ready and she took them out. She then grabbed a pen and paper and started to write;

_**Silvia's Letter:**_

_**Dear Penelope,**_

_**I might not know you personally to know what's up in your life but as a co-student and fellow witch that I hope you figure it out and make the right choices.**_

_**Choices that will lead you to a better life.**_

_**Here's some sugar and chocolate to kick in some endorphins, dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin in your brain and lift your spirits up.**_

_**With support and positive vibes your way,**_

_**Silvia Evans, your fellow classmate.**_

_**End of Letter.**_

She then wrote down her phone number and then draw the words;

"If You Ever Need It"

In 3D format and painted it different colors. She then took two small spoons and a knife and added the spoons to the cups with the cake and the knife in the pan with the remaining cake mix. She carefully carried them to her room and once she set then on her desk she decided to leave one of the cups and the note outside Penelope's room.

Penelope had spent hours researching through skin walkers and she had wrote down some things and then wanted to cast a protection spell on her

When she decided she had wrote down enough things and it was time for her to head back to her dorm.

Penelope walked to her dorm with all the memories of everything she devoured in the library. She was seconds from stepping on the literal cup cake and a note.

Penelope smelled the cup and she smiled just then she saw the note, she expected to be from Nansia but she read it was from Silvia, some new girl …wait Silvia wasn't new…she always been there in the background and never spoke.

Why did she resurface?

She took the goodies in her room and she started to eat it, it was marvelous!

Nansia had run off into the woods again and she was just walking around until she found herself emerging in a bridge and she followed it soon she found herself in Mystic Falls.

She had no money so she just sat in the bench of the town's square and she people watched.

Her phone vibrated in her pants and took her phone and saw it was a message from Jeremy.

_**Message Convo: Bold Italics = Jeremy, Plain Italics = Nansia:**_

"_**Shouldn't you be in class?"**_

"_Had a fight with Penelope, need some time to cool off."_

"_**You need to keep your absences low because I've done that mistake in your age."**_

"_Dude, I know! When I was sixteen I was almost left behind my grade due to my absences but I was an AP student and they cut the number in half, also, most of them weren't because I ditched but because the bus didn't come or didn't stopped or left us outside the bus driver's home instead our school gate so we had to walk 20 minutes to school. My school was 30 minutes walking plus a huge upward hill you had to climb with a 5kg bag on your back. So, in other words…I got it, thanks."_

"_**WOW! Calm down! And your school was 30 mins away?"**_

"_I am calm. And yes, 5 km and technically in a neighboring town that with the years it had joined my hometown and now it was just a side of town instead of its own town."_

"_**Wow! My legs hurt by just thinking about it."**_

"_Tell me about it, my legs hurt by just remembering it."_

"_**LOL! Now, missy get your ass back to school, the next lesson starts in twenty two minutes."**_

"_Okay…"_

_**End of Message Convo:**_

Nansia sighed in anger as she put the phone back and procrastinated going back to the school by doing more people watching when an old lady came and sat next to her.

"Agh, so tired, my legs hurt. Enjoy your youth, young lady, enjoy it as much as you can!" The old lady mused as she rubbed her thighs and Nansia smiled at her.

"Tell me about it! I feel as if I'm already 68 years old trapped in the body of a 19-year-old. Do you need me to call someone to get you home?" Nansia asked kindly.

This whole situation reminded her how many times she ended up having intellectual conversations with old people in benches about everything and anything. Conversations that she still remembers fondly. She found herself being drawn more towards older people both as a child and as an adult now.

She always feels as if she has to filter her thoughts and words whenever she hangs out with kids her age while she feels freer when she talks with older people.

"Aw! How kind of you, sweetie but I have nobody here anymore. It's just me and Betsy, my cat. My son is working in Atlanta and has bought an apartment there so he won't commute all the time and my daughter had settled in Chicago, oh how I miss my grandchildren!" The old lady said smiling fondly at Nansia and she returned the smile.

"I get what you mean…I miss my little sister too, she's in Greece with the rest of my family. I've come here to reunite with family that has cut ties with us in years…trying to build bridges you know…Hey, can I help you with your groceries back to your house? They look heavy." Nansia said with a small smile and the lady looked at her amazed.

"Whoa! Greece, huh? Very far away! And thank you, dear, I would appreciate it very much!" The old lady said smiling and Nansia smiled happily as she made a move to pick up the grocery bags.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Nansia asked as she held the groceries in one hand and offered her hand to the old lady, helping her up with the other.

"Matilda, dear, what about you?" Matilda said smiling.

"Nansia, ma'am, it's a nickname for Athanasia, my middle name." Nansia said smiling as they slowly started walking towards Matilda's house.

"It's a unique name!" Matilda exclaimed kindly and Nansia smiled as she blushed a little.

"So, how do you like Mystic Falls, so far?" Matilda asked after a small silent break.

"It's very different from Greece, very different. I've moved a lot in my life, perks of having a step-dad in the armed forces, I guess, but at least in Greece one thing is constant besides the language and that is how people smile to you if they see you in the street, at least in the small towns, the cities have grown colder with the years." Nansia said in a thinking frown and the older woman studied her and her lips stretched in a smile.

"Time changes a lot." Matilda said agreeing with Nansia.

"No, economical struggle deteriorates and rusts the goodness and gentleness in people's souls." Nansia said in the same tone as her frown deepen.

"Is it bad there?" Matilda asked and Nansia nodded.

"You end up growing blind to the homeless people in the streets or you start to remember their faces like it's your own and you fear and feel helpless." Nansia said in deeper frown and Matilda kept studying her.

"You sound very wise, young lady, but don't focus on the dark too much, there is light in the life and you must choose to see it otherwise the dark will drawn you." Matilda said in a wise and caring tone, as if a teacher gave advice to a student.

"Like they all keep saying…." Nansia mumbled too lowly the old lady didn't listen to it.

"So, how is reuniting with family?" Matilda asked once she saw they were nearing her home.

"Met them but I'm trying to built the bridge but first got to figure out what fractured it in the first place and heal it." Nansia said to Matilda as she helped her up the stairs and then into her home bringing in the groceries too.

Without her realizing she had spent 30 minutes going to Matilda's house that she need around an hour to get back to campus on foot.

She held Matilda and said goodbye to her only for Matilda to tell her that she's welcome for coffee any day she's free and that she knows where she lives.

Nansia smiled and thanked her for the invite as she rushed out claiming that she was missing a family gathering.

She run and run to get to the campus but her knees hurt and she stopped when she felt the familiar stabbing pain in her joints. Fuck Osteoarthritis!

She tried to walk slower and slower that was when she made up her mind, she will sign up herself for gym, they must know there what is suitable for her conditions when it comes to exercise.

She had missed all the afternoon classes by the time she arrived at the campus and she found a very disappointed Jeremy and an angry Alaric waiting for her in her dorm.

"Μαλάκα!" _**(Asshole in Greek but this word is a super-curse in Greek you can use it for anything. In this case it means "shit") **_Nansia exclaimed in a fright as she clutched her chest and then she doubled down and touched her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"What did you just say, young lady?" Alaric asked in a very threatening tone.

"It's a Greek super-curse it goes for everything…but if we are talking about the literal meaning it means an asshole…I used it as the exclamation of "shit" for your language. And if we are being technical the word Malakas means soft boy which they used to refer to gay men two centuries ago but people stopped using it for that and they use it for everything else…trust me you won't hear us calling another person by their name if we are very close friends with them, we will call them Malaka and laugh." Nansia explained as best as she could as she tried to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat.

"Um…okay…" Alaric said a little confused while Jeremy was still processing the information.

"It's beside the point what you called us, but I want to know why you weren't present for the evening classes? You know I have other things to worry about and worrying about where one of my students is, can't be one of them!" Alaric scolded her and Nansia nodded.

"You are right, I get it. I shouldn't have ditched but I had a fight with Penelope and I started walking in the woods trying to cool off, I ended up in the city and then I was sitting in a bench and there was this old lady that came up to me and we started talking then I helped her with her groceries and took her home and then I run here only to hurt my knees so I kept slowly walking towards the campus and then here I am." Nansia explained calmly, she wasn't afraid of them yet she didn't want to get kicked out so she decided to be honest.

"Why did you help that old lady when Jeremy had already texted you to come back?" Alaric challenged her as he remembered that Jeremy was with him when Jeremy started texting Nansia.

"Because it was the kind thing to do since she was tired and her stuff where heavy? And I get the whole stranger danger but I survived worse, I could fight my way out if needed. Besides she was harmless, she invited me for coffee some day…gosh I love old people there are so easy to understand!" Nansia said truthful yet she had an undertone of sarcasm in her voice.

Alaric and Jeremy studied her speechless.

"Am I in trouble? Do I have detention?" Nansia asked them expectantly as both adults watched Nansia while doing nothing.

"Um..yeah…you're helping in the kitchen before and after lunch tomorrow." Alaric said in a professional authoritative tone and Nansia nodded not affected by it at all.

"Alright, do I get to choose what I cook or there is a pre-designed menu I should study?" Nansia asked interested and Alaric raised his eyebrows shocked and Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Um…it's risotto day…"

"Oh! I have a great recipe! I used to wipe it up whenever I didn't have time to cook and we needed something to eat to keep us satisfied for couple hours. Can I make it?" Nansia exclaimed happily seeing it as anything but a detention.

Alaric and Jeremy were beyond shocked…

"Um…sure…?" Alaric said unsure as he rubbed his head and face with his hands and turned around to face Jeremy.

Jeremy was just sitting and listening in to everything and now he was semi amused by Nansia's reaction to the cooking duties.

"Alaric, I told you before, I agree with you on this." Jeremy said as he raised his hands in surrender.

That was something that triggered Nansia, and her mind flashed back to when her mum used to yell at her and then turn to her step-dad and ask if she was wrong and her step-dad would support her saying how he agreed with her as always then her mum would either start beating her or grab her by the her and throw her into her room and lock her for a day of isolation and starvation.

Anger rushed through her veins and suddenly things in the room started to slowly shake as her eyes glowed yellow and claws appeared in her hands and dig into her palm because she turned her hands into fists.

"STOP. DOING. THAT!" She growled out and Alaric and Jeremy looked at her shocked.

"What the…" Jeremy said scared as he stood up and Alaric walked away from Nansia.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M NOT A CHILD! I KNOW I WAS WRONG! JUST DON'T! STOP IT!" Nansia growled out but tears in her eyes clouded her sight and suddenly there were no claw, just her fingernails digging into her palm. She instantly lifted her hands to wipe her tears away frustrated by them being here and slammed her body on the door as to glue herself on it.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what that was…I'm sorry. Um…Alaric what time do you want me to start lunch? Should I call my boss at work and tell them I'll change to the night shift?" Nansia said after a few seconds of silence as she collected herself and then looked at Alaric's shocked face.

"Um…it's okay…lunch is started to get prepared around 1 pm, so 12:45 pm you should be in the kitchen. And yes you should call your boss and change the shift, you'll be staying after lunch and doing the dishes too." Alaric said with a collective tone and Nansia nodded avoiding looking at him.

Jeremy was silent staring at her.

"That is all, now go to bed young lady." Alaric said as he made a step to get to the door and Nansia jerked away from it allowing Alaric to go away, leaving only her and Jeremy in the room.

Where is Penelope by the way?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…lose control or time or classes, I've been trying. I was thinking of talking with Professor Tig about counseling tomorrow." Nansia rushed to apologize for her behavior like always…she was again the defenseless 12-year-old in her mind, trembling at the idea of being beaten up.

"It's okay…Um…Elena wanted me to tell you that she invited us for Christmas in Atlanta…would you like to go?" Jeremy asked a little hesitant and Nansia nodded.

"Sure…I guess." She quietly said and Jeremy nodded before walking to the door and mumbling a good night before leaving too.

Nansia sat there looking at the door and room as small tears clouded again her vision…why does she do this?

Why is she such a bad child?

She's trying!

She's always trying and always failing.

She decided to get to bed and quietly did her routine when she was just settled under the covers she looked at Penelope's bed and saw it empty.

Where is she?

Penelope had decided to spent the night with MG and Keleb as she had told them of her nightmare and research, MG and Penelope were sleeping while Keleb kept a watch and would change shifts through the night with MG.

At night she had the very same nightmare, only this time she was made aware it was a dream far earlier and said;

_**Dream:**_

_**She was sleeping and watching herself at the same time.**_

_**But this time she was aware of everything and she was shivering and terrified, eyes wide open yet she couldn't move.**_

"_**I can do this! I can do this! I'm strong!" Penelope whispered to herself in between shaky breaths and shivers.**_

_**Suddenly, she felt the monster behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw it.**_

_**It was hideous!**_

_**It had four legs, fur and crooked back, face of a monster.**_

_**She could move her body this time…she could do it.**_

_**She remembered the spell she found in one of the books in the library, a light protection spell.**_

"_**Lux satiata est anima mea**_

_**Custodi animam meam et de nocte cruciatus.**_

_**Belua puniceo expetos hausisse plus quam me, ut auferat a me, et venationes.**_

_**Da mihi fortitudinem, ita etiam alii nocet, non possum occidere monstrum coram eo." **_

_**(Light fill my soul**_

_**Guard my body and my mind, from the tortures of the night.**_

_**The monster that haunts and hunts me keep away away from me.**_

_**Give me strength so I can kill this monster before it hurts others too.)**_

_**She yelled loudly and then her eyes turned white as snow and from her whole being emitted a white light that took over everything in Penelope's view.**_

_**She gasped awake.**_

_**End of Dream:**_

Penelope looked around her still not believing that it was over.

"You okay?" Keleb asked her worried and MG hearing him talk turned from his spot on his bed and looked at Penelope who was gasping for breath and she looked still shaken up.

Keleb covered her with his blanket in his legs and Penelope remained frozen in the spot looking at nothing and breathing as if she run a marathon.

"Penelope?" MG asked worried and Penelope jerked her head towards MG and looked at him in an unnerving way.

"You are not Penelope are you?" Keleb spoke as he let his fangs free and his eyes darkened.

Penelope looked at Keleb and MG as if she wasn't communicating with the world just as Keleb was about to grab her and snack on her Penelope's eyes rolled back into her head and she slammed back down.

"PENELOPE!" Keleb and MG exclaimed worried as they rushed to her side and started shaking her.

"The hell man?" Keleb asked horrified at MG who looked horrified and then tried to find some pulse.

"She has no pulse!" MG exclaimed horrified as he started to perform CPR and Keleb rushed to the door only to be stopped by MG vamp-speed to stop him.

"NO! Not until we know what is wrong with her!" MG tried to keep the door shut and Keleb agreed and they turned to Penelope.

MG went back to CPR and Keleb for the first time he's praying since he turned into a vampire.

"MG?" Keleb asked in a small voice as he slammed on the floor and he started to cry.

"She's gone…" MG said quietly and Keleb stared shocked at Penelope's limp body.

The two best friends sat in silence as they watched Penelope body.

"No, she can't be dead! Not like this! This was not epic…she wanted to die in an epic way! That's just lame!" MG said in a desperate tone as anger and guilt started slipping in his tone.

MG scrambled to check her pulse again and just as he sat on top of her in the process to start CPR again Penelope let out a gasped and jolted upwards knocking heads with MG who fell backwards and Penelope winced as she held her head as tears streamed down her face.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" Keleb and MG exclaimed as they hugged her and she was crying as she held them tight.

"It was horrible! I almost lost! I almost died…I did die…I watched you guys…I was…I was trying to get to my body but something was blocking me…I saw me looking at myself…this was not me! I…think Nansia was right…I'm being haunted by a skin walker…why? Why am I haunted by a skin walker? I never knew they were real in the first place!" She started to sob as she was trying to explain to them.

"Wait…you are being haunted by a dead skin walker?" Keleb asked confused.

"Yes…not an alive one…a dead one…for some reason it wants to take over my body and mind…I think I must let it do it and see what it wants…not tonight though…" Penelope said as she tried to stop sobbing.

"You are telling us that the spirit of a dead skin walker wants to take over your witchy body to do what? Finish unfinished business?" MG asked in disbelief and horror.

"Yes…" Penelope said nodding as Keleb gave her a tissue.

"NO! You are not doing that again, you died!" Keleb exclaimed in horror but Penelope's tired eyes made him reconsider.

"I have no choice otherwise I might never sleep again without seeing it in my dreams." Penelope said sadly as MG hugged her.

"Can't you do a protection spell that will protect you while you sleep?" Keleb asked hopeful and Penelope nodded as she started to chant and circle herself with her hand movements.

After that the trio fell into a dreamless sleep while MG and Keleb were sleeping lightly on guard in case Penelope needed them.

_**The Next Day:**_

The next day everyone got up at 7 am and headed to the eating hall and had their breakfast, some people revision the today's lessons and others did their homework on the last minute while others were catching up with their friends.

Nansia was revision for the History pop-quiz when Penelope, MG and Keleb slammed to their seats and looked tired as hell.

"What's up?" Josie asked them and the trio threw them dirty glares before they started eating their breakfasts with no words. Everyone look at each other with worried eyes but said nothing and continue studying or eating.

At 8:30 am the bell rang and classes were in session.

It was 12 pm when Nansia excused herself for her last class to get herself ready for the lunch hour and her detention. As she was walking to the kitchen she called her boss to change her shift at the Mystic Grill.

Her boss was understanding and transferred her at the night shift that started at 6 pm and finished at 10 pm.

Nansia hung up and turned her phone off and then she put her hair on a ponytail and walked inside the kitchen.

She was told how everything was working and where everything was and they let her cook, a lady from the group of chefs stayed behind to help her and oversee her actions.

Nansia cooked the risotto she had told Alaric yesterday at night and the lady chef helped her make the bigger proportions.

At 1 pm the lunch hour bell rang and Nansia had just put the seventh bowl of risotto in its place so the lunch lady can hand it out, then she went back to doing the dishes.

At 2 pm the lunch hour was done and Nansia rushed to her next class having not eaten anything during lunch hour as a punishment.

At 4 pm classes were out of session and Nansia walked to the kitchen where she found some leftovers and heat them up, then she sat in the empty cafeteria and started on homework, she had 3 hours before her shift.

At 5 pm she had a quick shower and made some coffee and found herself at 5:32 pm on bus towards the town.

The following hours were spent doing the dishes and at times she was being changed by her co-worker Mike and she was being a waitress and a cashier. Isabella was the second waitress and was picking up empty tables. Mike, Isabella and Nansia were the only ones during the night shift and they had agreed on the system because it helped to prevent any fights.

It was Nansia's break and she was eating a piece of apple pie when Mike and Isa slammed next to her having no customers for the first time.

"So, how come and your working on here yet you go to the Salvatore Academy, Gilbert?" Mike asked her with a suspicious tone.

"I'm broke…I'm not rich…my adoptive dad is a professor there so I go there…I need money to be independent and not weight on my adoptive dad's income. Plus, it's a way not to isolate myself from the rest of the world and not forget where I come from." Nansia said to Mike with a kind tone ignoring his condescending look.

"I think that's great of you!" Isa said with an approving smile.

"Thank you! By the way, this pie is great, Isa! I might need the recipe." Nansia said smiling and Isa laughed and took out a paper and started writing down the recipe.

"Mike, were you born here?" Nansia asked him and he looked a little taken aback from her kind tone while he tried to make her feel less.

"Yeah…you?" Mike said and Nansia smiled.

"I was born in Dublin in Republic of Ireland, yet I was mostly raised in all over Greece before getting adopted by Jeremy, he's helping me reconnect with some relatives my mum's family have cut ties with…" Nansia said smiling and Mike looked amazed and so did Isa.

"I'm Irish too! Although my mum was born in Berlin and then raised in Oslo for awhile before immigrating here, my dad's grandpa was born in Northern Ireland and then immigrated with my great grandma here, my dad though was born in Chicago and then he was raised here." Isa said smiling and Nansia smiled in amazement.

"I'm American through and through…I'm boring." Mike said guiltily.

"No you aren't. You might have some connection to local tribes?" Nansia asked a little interested and Mike shook his head.

"I don't think so…I don't look like a Native American." Mike said as he stood up and left the booth only to stole a cup cake and then return while taking a bite out of it.

"I might ask my family." Mike said deep in thoughts.

Just then a new customer appeared and Mike stood up to help them. Isa and Nansia exchange apple pie recipes quickly and return to their posts too.

The rest of the shift Mike, Isa and Nansia talked about their likes and dislikes as a way to get to know each other since they weren't too busy tonight.

They closed up shop and Mike took the keys to get them to their boss who was living next door to him. The trio waved goodbye at each other as they went their separate ways.

Nansia walked all the way to the Academy deep in thoughts about how her shift went and how well the kids liked her food at school, she felt happy.

Just as she arrived at the Academy she unlocked the locked door since it was after curfew and Alaric had given her a key so she won't have to climb the gate every time she had the night shift at the Grill with one promise that every night she locks up the gate again to return the key to his office or if he isn't there to let it at either Jeremy's or Dorian's offices or hang it on the doorknob for whoever wakes up first from the Professors to find.

She wiggled the keys in the We Will Rock You by Queen's rhythm when she walked inside the school and stopped so she won't wake anyone up and started heading to Alaric's office when she saw the door being ajar open and light and talking could be seen and heard.

_**(A/N: Bold Italics = Elena's answers through the phone call.)**_

"Elena, couple weeks ago Nansia had an episode and she puked blood yet Dorian and Emma run some tests on them and the blood we go from three different areas wasn't the same, yet it had the same blackish red color that worries me. One of the three sets was hers while the other ones were unable to identify. So, that's why I sent you the samples, I was hoping you could run some DNA tests in comparison to your blood to see if there was an relation. Although, according to Penelope, Jed and Nansia's ancestor Thalia through Hope's saying she is a hybrid between a witch and werewolf yet her pack was killed off by Klaus in 1555 because he figure that they were related to Katherine yet he was unaware of their werewolf heritage or if he was there is no account of it and I don't think he would have cared at the time." Alaric rambled in a stressed tone yet you could hear the troubled and tired tone.

Nansia raised her eyebrows confused and a little betrayed and hurt yet she was confused as to why were her friends reporting back to Alaric…

Did he have ask them to help her discover her ancestry?

Didn't they do it out of the goodness of their heart or at least curiosity about the weird kid that dropped on top of Alaric's desk?

"_**Ric, I have tested them but they came out blank like the blood samples you sent me wasn't even human's or animal's DNA. But Nansia's DNA in comparison to mine is indeed related, 12% which was shocking for me because I thought we would be more distant." Elena was heard from the phone call and her voice was heard tired, confused and excited.**_

"Really? I'm so glad she's related to you, Elena, at least you have a family besides me, Jeremy, Caroline, the girls, Bonnie, Damon and Stefanie." Alaric said truly excited and happy for Elena.

Hearing all of this made Nansia smile but also be troubled because what were the other two blood samples from?

"_**Me too, Ric! Me too! Ric, please tell her if she can contact all of our ancestors, all the Petrova bloodline and get their story, write it in Katherine's book so it won't be lost through the years. I did the mistake and didn't look into my true heritage and now I regret it but there is hope." Elena said with a happy tone but as she continued her tone changed to urgency.**_

"I will. I'll talk to her don't worry, Elena. I'm sure she would gladly comply with this." Alaric said in a tone that showed total agreement.

Nansia agreed with Elena and Alaric too.

She had planned on doing that once she mastered her powers and was granted full access to all her ancestors, she wanted to interview them one by one, write down their story. Maybe find if anyone survived besides her, Elena, her sister and Elena's daughter.

"_**Alright, Ric, I have to go because I'm beat and I need to sleep. Good night! Thank you for everything and I love you!" Elena said on the phone as she yawned.**_

"Good night, Elena, love you too!" Alaric said with a happy smile and then he ended the call.

Nansia took that as her queue to walk inside the office and leave the keys.

"Good night, Dr. Saltzman!" Nansia said as she quickly came into the office and let the keys.

"Oh! Good night to you too! Oh! And Nansia, please if you have time I need you to write down everything you have learned about the Petrova bloodline." Alaric asked her in a serious yet kind tone and she nodded with a small smile.

"I will once I master all my powers and learn how to use them. I had it planned." Nansia said truthfully and smiled kindly at Alaric before she walked away closing the door of his office behind her.

She slammed on her bed in hers and Penelope's dorm once she did her nightly routine as quickly as she could because she was so tired.

Penelope was already down for the count somewhere Nansia thought since she wasn't in their dorm. They never ended up solving Penelope's problem and Nansia thought about what happened, how did she deal with it?

With those thoughts, Nansia just whispered a hallow goodnight to Penelope's empty bed making a mental note to talk with Penelope the next day before she closed her eyes and sleep took over.

_**So? Did you like how the story is going? Because things haven't started yet! I look forward to your comments!**_

_**Have a great day everyone!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey, guys! How are summer and quarantine is going? I hope it's well. Now I know that nobody cares about this story but I will keep writing it because I like it._**

**_With this chapter I suggest listening to; Audiomachine - Wars of Faith_**

**_To whoever is still reading I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 11: 21st and 22nd Century's Wars**_

_**The Next Day after Chapter 10 ended:**_

Jeremy was looking for Nansia having talked with Emma for counseling when he saw Nansia sitting on her on in some remote staircase of the former Boarding House that led to an attic and she was writing in a notebook that looked more like a journal. It must be a family thing…

Jeremy then saw her sniffing and wiping her snot and tears as she wrote and Jeremy decided to leave her be.

Nansia was feeling especially drawn into her head today so much that she didn't realize she was pouring hot water on her hand and the kitchen stool instead of her cup during breakfast.

She felt as if she couldn't stop herself from flashbacking to her time 2149 and it made her angry because she had promised to herself, Jeremy and Penelope that she would focus more on the now and not the past/future.

She thought that maybe this happens because her inner clock is still going with her own dimension's time so maybe it was an anniversary of a death or something because her mind keeps flashing back to when she first dimensionally jumped.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Nansia is marching down the empty halls of the school heading towards the school's girls bathroom as she shuts off one of the stalls, she then slides down and she puts her hands on her face as her headphones are still in her ears and her phone in her tracksuit's cardigan's pocket barely hanging from it.**_

_**Nansia is sobbing as she heard the news reported describing the scene and the damages. It comes alive behind her eyes as if she's there witnessing it in real time, her skin crawls in disgust, fear and sorrow.**_

_**She angrily yanks her headphones out of her ears and she throws them in her other free pocket in her tracksuit pants. She continues crying in her hands as her phone hangs in the cardigan's pocket but the strength of sobs cause the phone to fall down and that sound shakes Nansia out of her grief and looks at the floor.**_

"_**Shit!" She says as she sniffing and picks up the device to check if it's damaged but it's not. Samsung Galaxy smartphones have proven pretty durable in her opinion so she dusts it off and puts it in the same pocket as the headphones.**_

_**She grabs some tissues and wipes her nose and ears trying to make herself presentable and she's already thinking of what to say to her teacher once she walks back in class.**_

_**As she washes her face she looks herself in the mirror and she's her brown-green eyes flicker between bright blue and deep green.**_

_**Nansia gets scared and stumbles away from her reflection and then comes close again to see it happen again and again.**_

"_**The fuck?" She whispers to herself but then her eyes return back to normal, she waits for a few seconds before she hears the break bell and sighs, better find and talk to the teacher now.**_

_**Besides, her internet best friend, Vasia, and their family of friends they have in Belgium might not have been in the area at the time of the explosion she worries about people who already lost their lives.**_

_**There's still hope.**_

_**Right?**_

_**Right!**_

_**Hope always die last they say!**_

_**She walks through the crowd of students and heads to her art classroom where her teacher is looking through the phone.**_

_**Nansia sees her painting, the one she's been working on while listening to the radio and she truly studies it.**_

_**Since she was little, whenever she was shown to a blank canvas and told to paint it she would see colors and shapes and then been compelled to paint them and she wouldn't be able to do anything else. If she was forced to paint something entirely different she would try her hardest to paint what she was order to but she would fill physical pain in her joints, head and her eyes would become hazy or her vision fade in and out of focus as if she's been punished for disobeying.**_

_**She watched her painting, a black canvas, entirely black and drips of red then a coated line in red paint from the time where the brush fell through her fingertips at the sound of the news of the attack.**_

_**A mere hour ago, she was given a blank canvas and told to create something for the upcoming school art exhibition her major was throwing every year. She had to look at the blank for two minutes before the vision of a black paint covering it and droplets' of red paint flashed before her eyes. Then she reached for the black and red paint not missing the shocked and horrified eyes of her teacher.**_

_**None of her teachers liked the fact that she couldn't draw faces or actual geometrical shapes and she only painted abstract things and colors. Her classmates didn't like that either so they sabotaged one of her art works couple weeks ago and made her start from the beginning.**_

_**She was wondering why she couldn't paint like her teachers wanted her so she asked her mum and step-dad during lunch. Her step-dad said that his dad was a construction worker and painter and he had the same struggles as her, he couldn't paint symbols but he could paint colors and match them perfectly. Nansia knew that she couldn't have taken anything biological from his side of the family but welcomed the information, she loved learning about her step-dad's family.**_

_**While her mum said that her dad was more of an abstract colors and shapes guy when it came to drawing while her mum was the one making perfect shapes. Grandma Vaso loved to draw landscapes, portraits and structures of buildings and sculpts, she liked precision, order and detail in her paintings.**_

_**Nansia thought that maybe she got it from her mum's dad. Unknowingly her grandma's mum, her great grandma Helena before losing her eye-sight after twelve childbirths, nine of whom survived, had the same difficulty as Nansia.**_

_**Then her mind flashed back to her teacher who was talking on the phone and she guiltily smiled as she waved in order to be seen that she wanted to speak with her.**_

_**The teacher motioned for her to wait and Nansia did as she sat on her desk careful not to knock over paint and started solving her English homework and looking over her Chemistry and Physics notes hoping that today she could stand up in class and answer questions.**_

_**Then her hands started to shake and she grew colder and colder, her nails turned purple instead of their natural soft pink they were.**_

_**She knew those symptoms, symptoms of an anxiety attack coming.**_

_**She put her books and notes in her bag and started gathering her things for the next class when her teacher finally addressed her.**_

_**She explained herself and the teacher nodded understandably yet she didn't forgive her for her behavior and told her that she shouldn't have run out.**_

_**She nodded before apologizing again and grabbed her bag and jacket and walked of the class looking for her friends under the willow tree of the school's yard.**_

_**There she saw her best friends reading the school's newspaper and Karen gave her a copy that she put in her pants' pocket to read later as she told them about the terrorist attack and as expected they shrugged it off, it was normal occurrence, there were 89 terrorist attacks already and it was 20**__**th**__** of March.**_

_**Unknowingly by the end of March the number of terrorist attack in total would be 112, the lowest in the year of 2016, April's numbers though skyrocketed to 152.**_

_**She sat on the bench under the willow tree and put her headphones on and she turned the radio on to listen to some news reports.**_

_**And here it was…**_

"_**We are sadden to acknowledge the toll of deaths in this current terrorist attack is 36 people dead and 300 injured and in critical condition, body are still being recovered. The list of names are the following…" The voice in the radio said devoted of any emotion but Nansia couldn't help but her eyes to cloud with tears.**_

_**Names were being told.**_

_**Then the name was told in the list of dead;**_

"_**Vasia Nerou."**_

_**Nansia's cold hands and feet froze and Nansia jumped to her fit and run for the second time in the bathroom with tears in her eyes, bells, yells from friends and her stuff to be damned!**_

_**Her best friend was killed!**_

_**Her best friend was murdered!**_

_**She locked herself in a bathroom stall and she started to sob, girls already in the bathroom looked at her through the mirror in disgust and some in concern.**_

_**One even asked her if she was okay and Nansia looked at the door and said with a raw voice;**_

"_**No, my best friend is dead."**_

_**This sentence was like a repellent because the bathroom started to empty and the girl that had asked her didn't say anything just looked at the door in pity and left, with no condolences.**_

_**Nansia fell on her knees and started to hit the floor while crying that was when she saw blood on her hands…eww!**_

_**It wasn't her own maybe some girl was on her period and she sighed angrily as she walked out of the stall and went to wash her hands.**_

_**Then she saw her eyes again.**_

"_**No no no no no!" She mumbled as she stumble back as her eyes glowed blue and green and as she waited to hit her head at the age of the toilet she didn't….the flash of pain never came.**_

_**She felt dizzy and her stomach felt burning with acid as she opened her eyes lazily thinking that she might have been concussed from hitting her head in the toilet bawl but instead she saw iron ceiling and then a huge stab in her brain as she rubbed her head with her hands and closed her eyes memories flashed before her closed eyelids in the speed of light!**_

_**It's like her life was spilt in half.**_

_**Somehow, the voice she's been hearing her whole life that saved her from danger told her to keep her mouth shut and wait for answers to be provided for her.**_

_**She looked at her clothes and she was dressed in the same clothes as she was in school.**_

_**Where was she?**_

_**Then the door swung open and two guards forced her handcuffs on her and a third one told her she was sent to the ground.**_

_**What?**_

_**She remembers struggling and then a needle piercing through her skin and everything went black.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Nansia was shaken out of her flashback state by the sound of a thud and then a whine;

"Why do I always hit my shoulder in this freaking turn, damn it?" Hope's voice made Nansia turn and see her and Hope smiled excitedly.

"Hey!" Nansia waved Hope who was rubbing her shoulder blade and just huffed.

"I hate that turn and that floor it's very slippery!" Hope whine a bit as she walked towards the staircase where Nansia was sitting.

Nansia just furrowed her eyebrows and waited for Hope to finally reveal what she was doing here.

"Anyways, I'm here to tell you that you are needed in Professor Emma's office for your scheduled session, I've been looking for you for thirty minutes already and she has cleared her following session so you can catch up! Come on!" Hope said with an urgent tone as she kept rubbing her shoulder and Nansia looked between confused and angry.

"Did Jeremy do this?" She slowly growled and Hope just shrugged not knowing what to say.

Nansia stood up and gathered her things, shoved them in her messenger bag that was given to her by Lizzie as a Welcome to our school present the previous day and followed Hope.

During Nansia's session with Emma, Hope walked into Alaric's office where she found Jeremy, Dorian and Alaric discussing the keys and Malivore.

"It's been weeks since a monster attacked." Alaric said as he looked at the three people before him.

"Do you think that it might be a relation to Nansia appearing here? Yeah, there was the dragon, the knife, the Gargoyle and the tree nymph that came around while Nansia was here but no monster touched her…or acknowledged her for that matter. Also, we don't know why she's here, why now?" Dorian said deep in thoughts and Hope listened intently before the lamp inside her mind went off.

"It may or may not have been my fault?" Hope said hesitantly and Alaric glared at her but she kept talking.

"The previous night before she showed up I had done a spell…a summoning spell…I felt incredibly alone and my relationship with the twins and Landon wasn't the best…actually there was no relationship at that…so I tried to summoned a friend, kindred spirit that could be my friend…I thought my spell failed epically but Nansia is here…maybe she was the result of the spell." Hope said to Alaric and every other male in the office who looked at her disapprovingly. Hope seemed guilty.

"I don't think that was it, Nansia told me she was in the bathroom and felt dizzy and then fainted…" Jeremy started saying but Hope nodded.

"The side effects of the spell are nausea and fainting….I checked…I think it's my fault or partly my fault and partly something Nansia did herself unknowingly." Hope said deeply guilty and apologetically.

"Alright, but she's not to be disturbed with Malivore, it's our business alone!" Alaric said sternly and everyone nodded.

"But we are telling my Auntie Felicity, right? She's a teacher here too and she might be away in New Orleans helping her coven and Aunt Freya after my parents deaths but she'll be back. Should I call her and tell her to come back?" Hope asked with a little worry.

"No no! New Orleans needs her, besides she's scheduled to go on a recruiting mission with Dorian in a few months, Caroline find those two twin girls in Singapore." Alaric said seriously and in deep thoughts as Dorian nodded to Hope as he kept texting on his phone.

"Okay, anyways, I have to meet with Lizzie and Josie about Landon's, Rafael's and Nansia's party celebrating their time here…Landon's idea. Promise not to set anyone or anything on fire or kill anyone." Hope said quickly as she stood up, fixed her skirt and hair and rushed out.

Hope rushed to Josie's room only to find Josie, Penelope and Lizzie hunched over a notebook.

"Hey, nerds!" Hope said smiling but her smile was wiped out once Lizzie looked at her.

"Dad has been lying to all of us!" Lizzie exclaimed dramatically as she rushed to Hope and the door, grabbed Hope's arm pushing her inside and slamming the door shut.

"Penelope! Tell her what you told us and then show her!" Lizzie commanded Penelope who sighed in sadness and turned the notebook to Hope.

"Do you remember the pens I gave all of you for Christmas?" Penelope asked and Hope nodded still not following.

"They were spelled. I spelled them with a gossiping spell because I wanted to know secrets so I could use them as leverage for petty things…when all of us weren't threatened with exposure or death by monsters. I also spelled a huge note-binder type of notebook to store everything it was written anywhere and the notebook was adding pages magically whenever it was running out. One day I was flipping through it to get my mind off the nightmares I was having and the monsters for a bit of teenage drama when I saw Dr. Alaric's entry about the Merge and what Headmistress Caroline has been up to the past year. Read it." Penelope said as she handed the heavy binder notebook.

Hope read through it and she looked at the twins and Penelope who waited for her to react.

"So, there is a possibility for a way out of the Merge or do it without killing one of you? Maybe one of you would get rid of their magic abilities only? You can live without magic, you can teach magic or find another way to practice a different types of magic than the Gemini Coven way." Hope said with a hopeful tone and looked at Penelope and the twins.

"Yeah but it doesn't say anymore information but dad lied to us!" Lizzie exclaimed hurt and a little annoyed.

"Then we keep watch for what he writes." Hope said with determination and everyone agreed.

"Now, shall we manage the party?" Hope asked as she gave the note binder back to Penelope.

The spirit of the room slowly lifted and the girls started planning.

In Emma Tig's office Nansia was telling with every detail about her childhood.

How her mum was sick and she spent fifteen years of playing the role of a housemaid and babysitter and not of a child.

She told her about how mum used to lock her in her room without food or pee, she had to secretly walked out in the balcony and to her parents room and from there to tiptoe to the bathroom hiding from her mum, use the bucket for the mop with water and slowly pouring it in the toilet instead of flashing it down the drain making a noise. Her mum would lock her inside the room whenever she would refuse to do some chores or she would want to be in the room with her mum's friends because she wanted to see them.

Nansia told Emma about the bullying and the almost rape. Nansia told Emma of her time in 2149. She wasn't crying, she didn't want to allow herself to cry. She knew that she was past of all of them. Yet, she acknowledged the fact that she needs to make peace with them and forgive her step dad for just seeing as an accomplish because he was a silent witness to the abuse and was playing mind tricks on her by helping her tend to her wounds or feed her in secret and making her feel safe while in front of her mother he was silent and even at time supporting such behavior. For not doing anything and stop it. And to stop being jealous of her sister for the less violence she was exposed to because she was wanted and not a mistake like her.

She decided to stop the session there and not continue it because she felt exhausted they spent about three hours talking. Emma didn't have time to ask questions because whenever she was ready to ask something but Nansia was already offering the answer like she knew the scheduled psychological questions.

Nansia walked out of Emma's office and she walked into Jeremy's office saying how she was going for a walk.

She walked out of the academy she felt very heavy and her mind was pulling her in like a black hole. She kept replaying flashes of her childhood and she wanted them gone. She walked into the bus stop and then she took the bus into the town and grabbed a hot chocolate on the go and she sat on a bench while scrolling through Instagram when she felt a presence next to her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." The guy said and Nansia didn't mind him much and just nodded while she went back to her phone.

"People sure have a way with phones…" The guy said and Nansia just looked at him and sighed.

"Depends on the usage of the phone." Nansia said with a guarded tone, she felt very bad vibes coming from him.

"Right…" He drawled out and Nansia nodded and made a move to get up and leave when the guy grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" The man asked her and she got jumpy.

"None of your business." Nansia said angrily and yanked his hand away from him.

She walked away from him without realizing who he was.

Behind her was left none other than Ryan Clark and he was evilly smirking. Completely unaware of the danger she's been in all that short amount of time she remained on that bench.

She felt hungry and walked into the Mystic Grill and waved at the familiar faces of employees on shift. She sat on the table and looked at menu and decided on a hamburger with French fries and Coca Cola.

Once she ordered them she went back on her phone when her order came and she put the phone down reveal her phone's lock-screen photo of the Falls of Mystic Falls, she had taken the first few months she roamed the city.

"Nice photographic skills." The server said and Nansia look up to see a guy smiling.

"Thanks. Thank you for the yummy food, say hi to the cook, Angela Xinselari." Nansia said smiling and the server looked at her shocked.

"I work the night shift here. But I never seen you before. I'm Nansia." She said smiling.

"Oh! It's my first shift. Nice to meet you, I'm Ethan." He said and smiled before he left her table.

She chuckled and shook her head because in her eyes he was reminding her of the boy she had her very first (and last) crush on.

She ate while scrolling on her phone when she felt someone slipping opposite her and turned and saw Landon and Rafael smiling like cheetah cats that were eyeing the hot cookies right out of the oven.

"What?" Nansia said with a mouthful.

"Hope called us and told us to be at the Old Mill by midnight they have a surprise for us. And it's Lizzie who's doing the planning soooo…PRAY THE LORD!" Landon said semi-dramatic and a little concerned.

"Oh no! And you came here to warn me? Should we run away? Maybe we should leave from the rumored catacombs of this town and then change our names to Maria, Riko and Chad and live off the land!" Nansia said with a sarcastic tone and everyone at the table looked at her and laughed at her.

"I think we can all survive Lizzie's party." Nansia said with a small smile once everyone sobered up.

"I regret the time I suggested that party at lunch yesterday…maybe I shouldn't have." Landon said as he pouted a little and stole a fry from Nansia's plate which earned him a glare from her.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! It's just a party like all the others, we just get drunk and have fun with our friends forget everything for a while." Rafael said in a uplifting tone and shook both Landon's shoulder and Nansia's leg underneath the table as a way to shake them off.

_**Time Skip:**_

It was well into the night and Landon, Rafael with Nansia walked into the Old Mill where the party was on full blown having taken their time to get ready both clothes-wise and emotionally.

Nansia was never one for parties she's only been to three in the 20 years of life.

So she was sitting in the corner watching people dance, play with their magic powers and drink around the bonfire.

She was laughing at a joke MG was saying when a thought occurred to her, why sit in the sidelines? This party had everything they parties she's been to didn't, good music, actual intellectual conversations and people and so much more!

Fuck it!

Nansia walked closer to the bonfire and grabbed a drink and started laughing with the rest of the vampires and werewolves and witched around it.

Soon she was having the best time of her life. She drank and danced, told jokes and fun experiences she had lived through.

At 12 am Alaric shut down the party and bedtime ensured.

Nansia stumbled laughing into their dorm and clumsily dressed in her pjs and fell to bed just like everyone else. Penelope had returned to Kaleb's and MG's room.

_**Nansia's Dream:**_

_**Nansia stood in the middle of the drop ship and she heard Octavia yell;**_

"_**WE ARE BACK BITCHES!"**_

_**Then she turned around she was looking at Lincoln being executed and hearing Octavia yell and sobbing.**_

_**She closed her eyes crying and when she opened them she was looking at the sky as thousands upon thousands people being floated into their deaths.**_

_**Suddenly Dream Nansia was aware that this was a dream and she attempted to take control over it.**_

_**She tried to speak to them, to scream to them, to do anything that would wake her up!**_

_**She was standing and watching as every single one of them arming their weapons, it was during the time they were forced to attack the Shallow Valley Clan by Pike because they were the adults and they were the kids….yeah the seized power over that sorry excuse!**_

_**She saw her hands doing the same actions as she did in real life like she wasn't in control of her body.**_

_**Then her eyes were glued to the man before her, his name was Thomas he had said, he was one of the 100s and when he was asked what he did, he said he killed a man when he was little but Nansia always felt that there was more to the story.**_

_**She truly thought that he was holding back of the true events or he was completely lying about what he did. He truly seemed lost at all times just like she did until she had Raven, Murphy, Monty and Harper with Jasper show her what her family had done and why.**_

_**After that event made her realize where she stood and she didn't felt that lost anymore so she guessed that look faded from her face yet it was still there for his.**_

_**For some reason now in this dream, fully aware of it, Thomas seemed to be the center of it while in other dreams he was either fading into the background or not appearing at all.**_

_**Why now?**_

_**Another detail was brought to her attention as the dream sequence continued and found herself standing inside the Ark and having their names being called on the roll call because toxic rain was pouring down and there were some people with suicidal ideas, they needed to protect the last remaining population of earth no matter the cost!**_

_**Thomas' name was called yet with no last name…he was just Thomas…was it now the dream not revealing his last name because she had forgotten it or was that the case in real life?**_

_**Suddenly she is being pulled by the dream by a sound!**_

_**End of Dream:**_

The sound was of a something glassy falling down and shattering. Nansia gasped back to the waking world only to see a shadowy figure in her room…that figure…that figure didn't look human like at all!

The fuck?

Nansia watched as the dark figure walked on fours and rampage through Penelope's side of the dorm breaking things and growling while saliva or something similar drooled off its mouth.

Nansia didn't know what to do…what spell to use…was there even a spell to use?

She chickened out and pretended to be asleep while watching the creature move around the dorm but only in Penelope's side of it…whenever it would near something of Nansia's it would break into million pieces.

Nansia watched in shock and horror, petrified of it and inside her mind she started to whisper a prayer.

"Πάτερ ἡμῶν ὁ ἐν τοῖς οὐρανοῖς· **(** **Our Father who art in heaven,)**

ἁγιασθήτω τὸ ὄνομά σου· **(hallowed be thy name.)**

ἐλθέτω ἡ βασιλεία σου· **(Thy kingdom come.)**

γενηθήτω τὸ θέλημά σου, **(Thy will be done)**

ὡς ἐν οὐρανῷ καὶ ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς· **(on earth as it is in heaven.)**

τὸν ἄρτον ἡμῶν τὸν ἐπιούσιον δὸς ἡμῖν σήμερον· **(Give us this day our daily bread,)**

καὶ ἄφες ἡμῖν τὰ ὀφειλήματα ἡμῶν,** (and forgive us our trespasses,)**

ὡς καὶ ἡμεῖς ἀφίεμεν τοῖς ὀφειλέταις ἡμῶν· **(as we forgive those who trespass against us,)**

καὶ μὴ εἰσενέγκῃς ἡμᾶς εἰς πειρασμόν, **(and lead us not into temptation,)**

ἀλλὰ ῥῦσαι ἡμᾶς ἀπὸ τοῦ πονηροῦ.**( but deliver us from evil.)**

ἀμην"**( Amen.)**

Nansia's prayer wasn't heard by the beast but something did feel different, her memory went back to that night she woke up to her sister's whimpers after a night of playing Bloody Mary and she saw a dark smoky figure over her little sister, she instantly started saying this prayer and she saw it dissolve! It felt like that!

She watched expecting to see the beast dissolve but it didn't, something different happen…she saw the faintest white glow surrounding her space of the dorm.

What was that?

But the white glow didn't go unnoticed by the beast and it turned to her direction and they locked eyes…shit!

Suddenly very and I mean very quickly a white figure invaded her vision and turned to her and motioned with their hand for her to not look, she hid under the covers and squeak a little as she heard the unmistaken sound of bones breaking and blood being spilled.

She slowly peaked out the covers and saw nothing…the beast was nowhere and so was the shadow-person and the glow!

Did she dream all that?

A wave of tiredness took her over very quickly and she couldn't bother enough and turned around and slept.

From the darkness, you could see the shadow slowly walking over the sleeping girl.

A man around his 50s watched her with welled up tears in his brown-greenish eyes as the moonlight went through the window of the dorm and shine over him and the girl.

He touched her head and muffled a sob with his free hand.

"My dear!" He whispered-choked on his tears as he quickly disappeared as a sleepy the girl scratched her head in her sleep and continued soundlessly sleeping.

_**So? What do you think? What are your theories?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey, guys! Long time no see, huh? Sorry about that. I was busy figuring out how I want this book and book series to go and write it down. _**

**_Also, I started looking more actively for a job and created a blog as a portfolio because I want to look for a job as a freelancer editor, proof-reader and translator. _**

**_Furthermore, I had started to exercise in an attempt to lose some weight, took more care of my physical health, and trying to organize myself. Yet in the mix of everything unknowingly I was exposed twice to people who were Covid exposed forcing me into self-quarantine for 14 days the first time around even though the first time the person was negative while the second time the person's brother was positive asymptomatic yet tested negative but again I and my family went into self-quarantine for 14 days and it was my second...third if you do count the worldwide quarantine. _**

**_During that time I used it to write more chapters on this story and more stories for this series and I'm so excited for you to read it!_**

**_So, with this chapter, I would suggest listening to Tony Anderson - Darkest Night (Extended Version) ft. James Everingham_**

**_So, I hope you enjoy the ride and I can't wait to hear your reviews!_**

_**Be Somebody**_

_**Chapter 12: Ancestors and Descendents, a tricky business.**_

_**Morning:**_

Nansia woke up with her alarm and memories of the previous night and day flooded her brain. As she quickly reached the conclusion that the beast was the skinwalker that must have been terrorizing Penelope she decided to talk to her over breakfast, see what she found in her research, if she has done the research and if she wanted to do the said research together and apologize.

As she did her daily routine she mentally listed the things she had to do today;

She had to talk with Penelope.

Attend classes.

Attend her appointment with Professor Tig and discuss her dream and what happened last night.

Attend her night shift at the Mystic Grill.

Shower.

In Alaric's office, he was looking over the Petrova family book and had Jeremy and Bonnie with Emma watching him.

"Is she ready to contact the ancestors?" Jeremy asked a little worried.

"No, she isn't. She still gets over the trauma she has gone through and slowly exploring her witch and now werewolf side. She needs time." Emma said with an emphasis in her words.

"Why does Elena wants her to communicate with them so badly?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Because she needs to be prepared she says…I don't know…but it would be good for our Archives too, didn't it?" Alaric said with a tired and confused sigh.

The trio nodded agreeing with Alaric.

"Now, Caroline called last night, she thinks she found a lead on the Merge." Alaric said as he opened his notes and the trio looked over them as Alaric checked his phone for any new notification about the keys for Malivore, he had asked some old historical colleagues of his to research and he awaited news.

_**Atlanta: Salvatore Household:**_

Elena had sat Damon down to talk about the Older version of Stephanie that visited her, of their present version daughter starting training with Jeremy and the Christmas holidays that were coming up in less than a month. She had invited Jeremy and Nansia over along with Alaric, Caroline and the twins since they were family and according to her conversation with Bonnie, she would be joining too.

Damon couldn't believe his ears when he listened to Elena's tale and looked at the picture of a baby Stephanie once she returned from the NICU.

"So, you're telling me she's…our baby going to fight a war? Like the one Nansia told us?" Damon asked horrified as his eyes teared up and Elena's eyes teared at the sight of his too and clutched his hand tightly.

"I don't know…But she told me that Nansia had more family here and to research more…that is why I asked of Alaric to make Nansia research and contact the ancestors. Maybe if she does what this version of Stephanie survived through doesn't happen! I mean she did say that Nansia has to look into her family lineage…our lineage. And get this, the twin brother that dies during Nansia's and his birth is actually alive and Older Stefanie wanted Nansia to look for him." Elena said hopeful and Damon looked at her disbelievingly as he lowered his head to the table.

It was too early for such conversation…and why did she keep it for a week?

"Alright, when they are over for Christmas you can talk to Nansia and get her to start looking for her twin. But I'd say this as someone who has lost his brother, the pain in unbearable when you know the sibling, I can't imagine the pain Nansia is in constantly losing a twin, the half of herself, the hurt must be immense and I don't think she's ready for such discoveries especially during her first…well American Christmas." Damon said seriously as he looked at his wife who had a thinking face on.

"You're right, I'm sorry…I think I have been falling into this head in that I don't think how others might react to this…just because my life was a never-ending tornado doesn't mean Nansia's has to be that. I'll try not to say anything to her…but I will talk to Bonnie and Caroline to make sure they slowly guide her towards seeking more about her Petrova bloodline. And while she does that I will look more into it myself, just so I can answer my questions and not force them on the poor girl!" Elena realized in shock after a small silent break in which Damon stood up from the table and went to bring the second round of coffee for the day and some mini apple pies he got for the neighborhood's bakery. Just as Damon laid them down the table Elena exclaimed the whole thing.

"I'm glad you realized that because if I'm being honest, younger you was a little annoying especially during the first two years I met you and you discovered the whole supernatural thing. Now, as I was in the kitchen I realized that Nansia isn't Catholic…she doesn't celebrate Christmas like we do. What should we do about it?" Damon said in a calculative and thinking tone which made Elena look at him with an "oh shit you're right" look and smack her forehead with her hand.

"What does she believe in? Do we know?" Elena asked in a very shocked tone and Damon shrugged as he drank some of his coffee.

"We could ask Jeremy to ask Nansia in a nice way so she won't get offended." Damon suggested and Elena nodded as she grabbed her phone and started texting her brother.

Just then Elena realized the new coffee and the mini apple pies and grabbed a piece and ate anxiously as she waited for her brother to answer back.

Damon started answering some work emails from his phone when Elena phone rang and it was Nansia! Nansia was FaceTiming her!

Elena jumped giddily and slapped Damon's arm so hard he flinched and rubbed his forearm and looked at Elena in a WTF manner when Elena shoved her phone screen in his face and he understood.

Then he accepted the request for FaceTime without asking Elena then poke his tongue out to her in her "why did you do that!" face.

"Hey! Jeremy just told me about the text you sent him a couple of minutes ago." Nansia said through the phone screen as she walked around the school campus, she was heading to Literature class and Damon chuckled at the familiar view of the house.

"Really? That was fast!" Elena said shocked and amazed and Nansia nodded.

"I and Damon wanted to ask you how you feel about spending Christmas with us?" Elena said with a small smile and Nansia gave the smile back.

"I would love to! It's my first time experiencing Christmas anywhere but Greece! And I would love to see you again." Nansia said with a truly excited tone as she rested her back near the wall of the class she would have to join in 5 minutes.

"That's great! Now, I know that we don't have the same faith, so is there any traditions or foods you want us to incorporate in our family festivities? So, you won't feel excluded." Elena said with a nervous tone.

"Um…you don't have to…" Nansia tried to decline kindly but Elena's stern look made her smile guiltily.

"We are family and I want you to feel comfortable. So, spill or else I'm going to research!" Elena threatened jokingly and Nansia sighed.

"Alright, in the 22nd of December in my hometown we used light bonfires and have mini BBQs and we would dance to folk music and drink wine, tsipouro and ouzo, the fire was supposed to keep away the bad spirits and negative energies in order to celebrate Christmas with positive energy. If we could light a small fire and just eat dinner around it while listening to some music it would be great. But if you can't it's alright! As for food if you allow me I would like to cook a side dish that my family used to do every Christmas, it's kalamaria with tomato sauce and rice or for you it would be squid with rice and tomato sauce, it's one of my favorites." Nansia said with a small smile as she nervously suggested it.

Elena's eyes twinkled and so did Damon's!

"Of course! I wouldn't mind that, as for the bonfire, we can light small one in the backyard and eat BBQ that day…or make it a day out of it if we feel like it." Damon said with a smile.

"Thank you, Damon! It means a lot!" Nansia said thankfully with a small grateful smile.

"So, any other traditions?" Elena asked pressing a little bit because she had started to write down the things Nansia wanted to do.

"Well, we have some desserts we do, like honey cookies, sugared bun and New Years Cake. We have that I don't know if you mind me making them." Nansia said a little self-conscious and nervous that she might be crossing the line.

"Of course! Of course! We will find the recipes and we would make an activity out of it, it might be fun and I'm sure Stefanie, Lizzie and Josie would love that!" Elena said excitedly since it's the first time hearing these things and she looked forward to this Christmas.

She had years to feel that.

"Alright, so once you and Jeremy with the twins land we would go shopping to get everything we need and the fun will begin! It would be amazing! Agh! I'm so excited!" Elena said excitedly and she couldn't control herself and she clapped.

Damon rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. Just then from Nansia's side of the call, the bell rang and it signaled the end of this call.

"Sorry guys, thank you so much! It means a lot that you care! Now I have to go! Class is about to start!" Nansia said as quickly as she rushed to get into class before the professor did.

Elena and Damon bid their goodbyes with kind smiles as they ended the call. Just then Elena started a form of a happy dance that made Damon shake his head as he took a bite out the mini apple pie.

"You know you look ridiculous right?" Damon asked rhetorically his wife who just shook her butt at him and he growled as he grabbed her in his arms and started taking her to their room.

_**Mystic Falls: Salvatore Academy: Couple Hours before the FaceTime:**_

Nansia sat with a bowl of cereal and coffee as Penelope sat next to Kaleb and MG.

"Penelope…I'm sorry for yesterday," Nansia said hesitantly and Penelope looked at her and smiled and nodded in thanks as she ate.

"I'm sorry too. Let's walk to class together I have news!" Penelope said with a mouthful.

"Sure, I have news too!" Nansia said as she took a sip of her coffee.

They ate breakfast all in silence while Josie and Hope were feverishly revising for some pop quiz in history that was whispered about the school while Nansia was thinking about last night's events.

Landon was solving at the last minute some math homework with Rafael's help and MG was reading a comic book while Kaleb was texting his sister. Lizzie was talking with Jed about the last night's party and the recent gossips. Penelope was silently lost in her own thoughts too.

Once breakfast was over Penelope and Nansia walked together to the other side of the campus for their first period's class, History of Witchcraft.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Penelope asked first in a hesitant tone.

"Um…did you deal with the skinwalker?" Nansia asked concerned and Penelope nodded.

"I did. MG and Kaleb helped me a lot. I did my research on my own…the one we sought out to do but then the whole thing with Jed and my jealousy happened? Well, I cast a spell of protection both in my physical and dream form and I almost died but I defeated it. It was scary!" Penelope said with a quiet tone as she held Nansia's forearm as they walked slowly, taking their time to reach the classroom.

Nansia listened intently and was feeling very bad for not being there for Penelope but thankful that Keleb and MG stepped up. To say she was horrified with hearing about Penelope almost dying was an understatement!

Yet she felt as if something was alright…it felt too easy.

"Um…Penelope, I don't think you won…not yet at least. I don't know if that happened while you were at their room but at night as I was sleeping I woke up to the sound of glass breaking and when I opened my eyes I saw it…I saw the beast you described it was going through your things…like looking for something but whenever it would reach something of my own it would break…shatter and my side of the room was protected by the faintest white-like glow in a dome-like structure. And you won't believe what happened next…I saw this figure…this man-like figure that appeared with a white flash once the beast tried to approach my side of the room and the figure turned and looked at me…it motioned for me to duck under the covers and then I heard the sounds of fighting…blood and bones cracking when I dared to look I saw nothing like nothing had happened! Then I felt this immense tiredness and I couldn't keep myself awake enough I fell asleep. In the morning nothing was there…absolute nothing! I don't know what it was Penelope!" Nansia said speaking quickly and anxiously as she tried to say everything that happened to Penelope without missing anything of importance.

Penelope had tensed hearing this and had stopped walking and turned to face Nansia now both girls holding hands.

Nansia's eyes reflect the fear and anxiety she felt.

"What? How? What do you think he was? Was it even a he or a she? Can you sketch him/her or tell someone to sketch him/her so we can show it to Professor Tig or Professor Bennett?" Penelope said a little too anxiously as Nansia nodded.

"I can! After lunch, we go to Professor Bennett and show it to her!" Nansia said as she watched her phone's clock and saw it was time to get to class or else they would be late.

Both girls run to their class and were just in time for attendance name roll.

It was during a changing period when Jeremy found her in the craziness of changing classrooms in between lessons when Jeremy grabbed her arm and with the speed she was walking and the sudden yanking of her arm due to Jeremy's need to speak with her.

"Hey!" Nansia exclaimed as she rubbed her arm and Jeremy looked apologetically at her.

"Sorry, I just got this and I don't know how to answer this question so FaceTime my sister in order not to get lost in the planning for Christmas." Jeremy said quickly and Nansia nodded.

"I will, thanks for letting me know! Thank you for all of this, really!" Nansia said truthfully.

Jeremy smiled and hugged her before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. And then both of them were off to their classes.

Nansia had a Literature class on the other side of the building when she decided that it was a better time than any to call Elena, so she took her phone out and dialed the number for FaceTime.

"Hey! Jeremy just told me about the text you sent him a couple of minutes ago." Nansia said through the phone screen as she walked around the school campus, she was heading to Literature class and Damon chuckled at the familiar view of the house.

"Really? That was fast!" Elena said shocked and amazed and Nansia nodded.

"I and Damon wanted to ask you how you feel about spending Christmas with us?" Elena said with a small smile and Nansia gave the smile back.

"I would love to! It's my first time experiencing Christmas anywhere but Greece! And I would love to see you again." Nansia said with a truly excited tone as she rested her back near the wall of the class she would have to join in 5 minutes.

"That's great! Now, I know that we don't have the same faith, so is there any traditions or foods you want us to incorporate in our family festivities? So, you won't feel excluded." Elena said with a nervous tone.

"Um…you don't have to…" Nansia tried to decline kindly but Elena's stern look made her smile guiltily.

"We are family and I want you to feel comfortable. So, spill or else I'm going to research!" Elena threatened jokingly and Nansia sighed.

"Alright, in the 22nd of December in my hometown we used light bonfires and have mini BBQs and we would dance to folk music and drink wine, tsipouro and ouzo, the fire was supposed to keep away the bad spirits and negative energies in order to celebrate Christmas with positive energy. If we could light a small fire and just eat dinner around it while listening to some music it would be great. But if you can't it's alright! As for food if you allow me I would like to cook a side dish that my family used to do every Christmas, it's kalamaria with tomato sauce and rice or for you it would be squid with rice and tomato sauce, it's one of my favorites." Nansia said with a small smile as she nervously suggested it.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind that, as for the bonfire, we can light small one in the backyard and eat BBQ that day…or make it a day out of it if we feel like it." Damon said with a smile.

"Thank you, Damon! It means a lot!" Nansia said thankfully with a small grateful smile.

"So, any other traditions?" Elena asked pressing a little bit because she had started to write down the things and Nansia saw that and inwardly smiled.

"Well, we have some desserts we do, like honey cookies, sugared bun, and New Years Cake. We have that I don't know if you mind me making them." Nansia said a little self-conscious and nervous that she might be crossing the line.

"Of course! Of course! We will find the recipes and we would make an activity out of it, it might be fun and I'm sure Stefanie, Lizzie and Josie would love that!" Elena said excitedly and Nansia grew more excited for the holidays.

"Alright, so once you and Jeremy with the twins land we would go shopping to get everything we need and the fun will begin! It would be amazing! Agh! I'm so excited!" Elena said excited and she couldn't control herself and she clapped Damon rolled his eyes at his wife's antics and Nansia laughed at Elena and Damon's reaction.

Just then from Nansia's side of the call, the bell rang and it signaled the end of this call.

"Sorry guys, thank you so much! It means a lot that you care! Now I have to go! Class is about to start!" Nansia said as quickly as she rushed to get into class before the professor did.

After lunch, both girls were in Bonnie's office and they had just told Bonnie both of the girls' nights. She was looking very shocked at the girls.

"I have never seen anything like this, to be honest." Bonnie said deep in thoughts.

Nansia was looking at her phone and she had Googled how do you combat a skinwalker when she was directed to a forum in Reddit and she read about how a group of college students and how they killed a skinwalker.

"Guys! I found a dude on Reddit that says that a group of college students went for camping in the woods and a skinwalker had taken the form of their friend and when they started to smoke weed when the skinwalker didn't know how to inject some heroin and he helped it when it suddenly started to scream in pain and it died right before their eyes. If it attacks again we can deal with it by shooting it with arrows injected with heroin." Nansia said with a proud smile.

"Yeah…we could do that…" Penelope said excited and Bonnie extended her hand for Nansia's phone and she showed the forum.

Bonnie was skeptical but she in their age went in more blind than she did.

"I don't see no harm but you have to talk to Jeremy to make some arrows for you, Penelope, and every time you sleep one of us will be awake and on guard for you." Bonnie said with a serious tone and both girls nodded.

All were unaware that the skinwalker was already dead and gone.

Just as they walked out of the office Bonnie called for Nansia to stay behind.

"Yes, miss Bonnie?" Nansia asked smiling.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, do you need help with contacting your ancestors?" Bonnie asked straight to the point.

"No. I'm sorry miss Bonnie but I'm not ready yet. I can barely defend myself against an intruder and those monsters that seem to attack our school, why are they attacking the school?" Nansia said truthfully.

"Then start to focus more in your studies, you are further behind than any students, I can teach you if you want after school hours of course." Bonnie said serious and with a look that said she was all business.

"If I'm not a bother, I want so much to learn to be a badass." She said slightly nervous.

"Then we start tomorrow or else we meet tomorrow to arrange a lesson plan to go along with school and work." Bonnie said serious and Nansia jumped at the opportunity!

She felt that she finally had stopped feeling as if she was in stasis.

The following day after class she rushed to Bonnie's office and in a short five minutes, they arranged that every weekend in the morning she would train with Jeremy and in the afternoon she would be training her magic with Bonnie and Emma.

Then once she wrote it down on her phone she literarily runs into her dorm said a short hello to Penelope who was doing her homework, she got dressed and rushed to the bus stop.

She was fifteen minutes late and Mrs. Lynwood-Fell looked at her sternly but then saw the bus and nodded with a small smile.

"Sorry, I had a meeting with one of my professors. It won't happen again." She apologized truthfully.

"It's okay now off you go!" Mrs. Lynwood-Fell said with a small smile.

Nansia worked in a fever pitch and she felt like she was flying and like it was the perfect day.

It was 12 am when she and Mrs. Lynwood-Fell closed up the store and just as she waved goodbye and walked to her bus stop a feeling of dread spread over her lower side of her belly that made her look worried around her in the shadows.

She was alone, she put her headphones on, wrongfully so. A shadow of a man was right behind her and whacked her over the head and unconscious she laid on the ground and the shadow grabbed her in his arms and he disappeared.

Nansia came around feeling her neck being in pain and she saw she was suspended upwards and she was tight by a chain while her feet tangled in the air. She felt for a moment that she was back in 2149 but as she lifted her tilted head and saw a man in a suit…her mind drifted into its archives to see if she knew this guy.

"You don't know me and I'm sorry that we have to meet in such an environment." The unknown man said with fake kindness.

"Who are you?" Nansia asked with the strongest tone she could muster.

"Allow me to introduce myself, miss Gilbert, my name is Ryan Clarke, you might know my _dearest_ brother, Landon." Ryan man said with the same fake kindness.

"The fuck? And what do you want with me? I'm useless" Nansia asked confused.

"Oh! You are not useless, Miss Gilbert." Ryan said with a very evil smirk that made Nansia's skin crawl.

She wanted to get back home. She started to struggle in her chains and wanted to leave, save herself, and poor Landon.

She tried to revert back to her survival instinct she had on overdrive but not it seemed to have been in hibernation.

Ryan was gone and she was thankful for it as she wiggled out there but she couldn't. And as a weak girl, she started to sob. How could she be this naïve?

"I want to go home!" She sobbed as she hung in the abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

_**What? Surprised? You guys are in for a surprise! I want to warn that the next chapter will be trigger infested and when writing the chapter was triggering even for me while writing. But I never felt more right writing something like this.**_

_**What do you think will happen next? Tell me in your comments!**_


End file.
